


La vida Perfecta

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dubious Consent, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione pensaba que cuando la guerra terminara su vida sería perfecta. No sabía cuan equivocada estaba. Ni que para lograrlo necesitaría junto a ella a dos hombres hasta ahora enemigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vida Perfecta

**Author's Note:**

> Usuario LJ: Clau07  
> Título: La vida perfecta  
> Autora: Clau Felton Black  
> Beta: Call me Nexus  
> Pareja: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Hermione, Harry/Hermione/Draco  
> Rating: R  
> Advertencias: Dub-con, abuso de poder, smut, tríos y relación poliamorosa.

**La vida perfecta**

 

Harry se removió un poco para dejar espacio al cuerpo menudo que se deslizaba bajo las sábanas para apretujarse contra el suyo. Reconoció sus movimientos, el peso que se hundía en el colchón, el calor que emanaba y le llegaba a través de su pijama de franela. Estaba medio dormido, pero eso no impidió que instintivamente se acomodara junto a ella. La abrazó por la espalda, apretándola contra su pecho y brindándole la seguridad que ella necesitaba.

No era ni la medianoche y a ninguno de sus compañeros le pareció extraño que Hermione se deslizara de su cama a la de Harry.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó con voz adormilada. 

—Solo es una pesadilla. 

Esa noche era a causa de las pesadillas. Otras noches a causa del insomnio. Otras por el exceso de cansancio. Otras por los estudios. Y ya que Harry tenía prohibido llegar hasta la habitación de las chicas, era Hermione la que entraba a hurtadillas con cualquier pretexto que les permitiera amanecer juntos. Nadie criticaba ni cuestionaba. Ni siquiera los profesores. Todos sabían que los jóvenes que habían regresado a Hogwarts después de la guerra estaban sanando sus heridas como podían. Sobre todo aquellos que ya eran ahora adultos y no habían terminado su último año a causa de Voldemort.

Harry y Hermione estaban entre ellos. 

Habían vencido al Innombrable y ahora estaban de regreso en el colegio, tratando de llevar una vida normal aprovechando la apertura de la profesora McGonagall de recibir a los jóvenes que no pudieron estudiar a causa de la guerra. Esos alumnos pertenecían a todos los niveles; los hijos de muggles y los mestizos que estaban retomando sus estudios iban desde segundo al séptimo año, así como aquellos que no habían podido graduarse el año anterior y que a pesar de recibir todas sus clases con los demás alumnos de séptimo año, entre los demás estudiantes se les conocía como "los de octavo".

Avanzado el año, los profesores se dieron cuenta que era complicado manejar a este último grupo de estudiantes. Aunque eran pocos, ya eran adultos y todos sin excepción tenían secuelas de guerra (físicas o psicológicas) que se hacían sentir en mayor o menor grado. El antes muy conversador Dean ahora de pronto caía en mutismos hostiles y le incomodaba realizar proyectos en el Bosque Prohibido; Harry se había vuelto imposiblemente serio y reservado, mientras que Ron era despreocupado en exceso; Hermione tenía dificultades para conciliar el sueño y despertaba en medio de la noche con pesadillas; las cicatrices de Ernie eran visibles en sus pálidos brazos aunque no había perdido movilidad; y los dos Slytherin, Draco y Theo, estaban tan paranoicos que parecía que temían por sus vidas aun en la privacidad de sus habitaciones. 

Los profesores habían contemplado la posibilidad de solicitar apoyo a San Mungo para tratar a todos los estudiantes, al fin y al cabo, todos habían vivido en alguna medida la batalla final librada dentro de Hogwarts, pero ése era solo el pretexto. En el fondo, querían que los estudiantes mayores recibieran algún tipo de ayuda antes de dejar la seguridad que brindaba el colegio. Si bien en el mundo mágico aún quedaban mortífagos fugitivos de baja peligrosidad, McGonagall consideraba que sus chicos podían ser blancos fáciles de gente sin escrúpulos.

Pero como todavía no recibían ninguna ayuda especializada, los profesores permitían que los estudiantes manejaran sus traumas como podían y en el caso de Hermione, eso era amanecer junto a Harry todas las mañanas. 

Hermione encajó su cuerpo al de Harry, dándole la espalda. Y él pasó su brazo por encima de su cintura, aferrándola con fuerza. Harry sintió el suspiro satisfecho que salió del cuerpo de Hermione, cuando al fin pudo relajarse y conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Era una costumbre adquirida en la época que huían de Voldemort y se refugiaban en una tienda de campaña en medio del bosque. Cuando estaban solos. Cuando incluso Ron les había dejado.

Al principio había sido la necesidad de sentir un poco de calor humano en medio de todo el caos, algo que diera cierto sentido a todo el dolor, el terror y la incertidumbre que les rodeaba. Fue una noche de invierno, con claro de luna pero de intenso frío. Ambos titiritaban en sus respectivas camas a pesar de los hechizos de calefacción que había colocado. No podían ser muy fuertes, porque entonces su magia sería detectada por los carroñeros que rastreaban todos los bosques en busca de sangre-sucias y mestizos.

Harry le propuso a Hermione compartir el catre para calentarse mutuamente y concentrar el hechizo de calefacción en su solo espacio de la tienda de campaña. Para ese momento, a Hermione ya le castañeaban los dientes. No se lo pensó dos veces para meterse en la misma cama de su amigo. Tomó su almohada y su frazada para también echársela encima y se acomodó junto a Harry, quien la abrazó de manera protectora. _Tengo los pies helados_ , había dicho ella en tono de disculpa. _No te preocupes que estoy en iguales condiciones,_ había respondido él. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron como si siempre hubieran dormido juntos. Pronto se encontraron compartiendo cama todas las noches, sintiéndose reconfortados por el calor de sus cuerpos. Al pasar las noches, su necesidad no se limitaba al hecho de dormir juntos. La amistad dio paso al deseo y el deseo se convirtió en amor.

Desde la primera vez, Harry había sentido un fuerte sentimiento de posesión que no se calmaba cuando la abrazaba contra él. Necesitaba poseerla y marcar ese cuerpo como suyo. Asustado por lo intenso de su deseo, durante unos días luchó contra esa urgencia repitiéndose a sí mismo que ella era como su hermana, que no tenía ningún derecho de aprovecharse de la situación. Pero Hermione era muy intuitiva y conocía demasiado bien a su amigo, un amigo que nunca se había reprimido para darle abrazos y muestras de afecto en público, y que ahora se mantenía alejado de ella. Cuando sintió que la tensión entre ellos aumentaba hasta llegar a niveles casi insoportables, fue Hermione la que dio el primer paso. Y esa noche, la primera vez de ambos, se olvidaron del mundo para amarse a conciencia. Tampoco fue la última vez, pero en medio de la guerra ninguno podía hacerse ilusiones sobre una relación. La dejaron sin nombre y sin compromisos, solo sabiéndose el uno para el otro.

Cuando Ron regresó con ellos, se dio cuenta con rapidez que su retirada solo había contribuido a hacer realidad su temor de perder a Hermione, pero tuvo que admitir que en gran medida él era responsable de eso, al haber esperado tanto tiempo para expresarle sus sentimientos. También pronto comprendió que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y sin mayores problemas, dio un paso atrás respetando el vínculo que sus amigos habían establecido en su ausencia. Al principio fue difícil, pero Ron tampoco era estúpido y no quería perder a sus amigos. Suficiente zozobra causaba la mera posibilidad de morir antes o durante la batalla final.

Esa mañana, Hermione despertó sintiéndose liviana y arropada por los brazos de Harry. Durante la guerra había temido tanto perderlo, que ahora no se cansaba de estar siempre junto a él. Lo sintió hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, aspirando el olor de su cuerpo y su cabello imposiblemente alborotado. El brazo en su cintura se apretó y ella pudo sentir su erección matutina contra sus nalgas. No lo pudo evitar, era algo instintivo y se restregó contra él, arrancándole un pequeño gemido que él ahogó contra su hombro. Tampoco había que ser tan obvios, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en el cuarto que Harry compartía con Dean y con Ron. Se quedaron un momento más en la cama, mientras escuchaban como los otros dos se dirigían al cuarto de baño para prepararse para la jornada y en cuanto salieron, Harry no perdió de un instante para hundirse en ella. Él siempre se lo repetía: que no había mejor manera de iniciar el día que haciendo el amor.

Hermione se escabulló para regresar a su habitación y arreglarse también para asistir a clases.

 

****

 

El año escolar avanzaba a su ritmo normal. Para variar un poco, Hermione ya estaba presionando a Ron y a Harry para que comenzaran a estudiar para los ÉXTASIS. Pero en realidad, ninguno de los dos le estaba dando demasiada importancia al asunto. Apenas estaba iniciando el mes de marzo, los exámenes no serían hasta junio, tenían tiempo de sobra para estudiar. O al menos comenzarían con más ánimo después de la Pascua.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor después del almuerzo, cuando Hermione repasó los resultados de sus materias: Encantamientos, aceptable; Defensa, extraordinario; Transformaciones, extraordinario; Runas antiguas, extraordinario. Con seguridad que en todas ellas obtendría un Supera las Expectativas. La única materia que la tenía preocupada era Pociones.

Severus Snape había sobrevivido la guerra y la mordida de Nagini, pero su carácter se había agriado todavía más. Si bien los recuerdos entregados a Harry le habían servido para demostrar que era un espía de Dumbledore, el hecho de ser removido de su cargo como Director de Hogwarts para ser reemplazado por Minerva McGonagall, no le había sentado nada bien a su ego. Mucho menos tener que regresar a impartir la clase de pociones, pues Horace Slughorn se había retirado a último momento y Minerva ya contaba con un sustituto pero para la clase de Defensa. Y a eso ahora se sumaban las feas cicatrices que adornaban su garganta y que le daban un aspecto más temible, sobre todo entre los alumnos de los primeros años.

Siempre había sido un profesor exigente, pero ahora lo era mucho más. Destilaba ira por todos los poros de su piel. Muy pocos alumnos aprobaban sus estudios con extraordinarios y ahora que no tenía que fingir favoritismos, hasta sus propios discípulos de Slytherin sufrían sus amarguras.

Ese día tenían un nuevo examen de esa asignatura. Debía sacar una excelente calificación si quería alcanzar su meta de graduarse con honores de la escuela. Después de la guerra, Hermione había aprendido que había cosas mucho más importantes que la escuela, no en vano la había abandonado el año anterior, pero estaba en su naturaleza volcarse por completo en sus estudios.

Y para ella, los Supera las Expectativas tenían un ligero sabor amargo y los consideraba como pequeños fracasos.

La primera parte de la prueba de ese día era teórica. Luego debían elaborar de manera individual una poción asignada al azar por el profesor.

Los alumnos de séptimo y los pocos de octavo ingresaron en el salón. Hermione siempre junto a Ron y Harry. Sin embargo, Ron se quedó junto a Luna. Era cuestión de tiempo que les anunciara que tenía una relación con ella. Parecía que la mente extraordinaria de la Ravenclaw y su continúo estado distraído había logrado calar muy hondo en el corazón del pelirrojo.

Harry se quedó junto a Hermione. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, el profesor Snape hizo aparecer los pergaminos en cada una de las mesas. El Gryffindor dejó salir un jadeo sorprendido cuando vio la cantidad de preguntas que tenía enfrente. Recorrió con la mirada los exámenes de sus compañeros para comprobar que todos tenían una prueba similar a la suya, porque creía a Snape muy capaz de preparar uno especialmente para que él reprobara la materia. La vieja animadversión se mantenía y con más fuerza que antes. 

Aunque lo cierto era que no se había preparado a conciencia para el examen y también era cierto que necesitaba, no, requería con urgencia, obtener una buena calificación.

Él apenas estaba terminando de leer el examen cuando Hermione ya estaba respondiendo las primeras preguntas. Se tenía que poner a ello a gran velocidad si quería que su chica le echara una mano con algunas respuestas.

Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando se dio cuenta del apuro en el que estaba Harry. Tal vez en otro momento ella hubiera cubierto su página y evitado que su novio le copiara algunas respuestas, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo a su suerte. Sobre todo a sabiendas de que él podía truncar su carrera de auror por el continuo acoso al que siempre lo sometía Snape.

No se lo pensó dos veces y decidió mover ligeramente su examen hacia Harry, facilitándole copiar algunas respuestas.

Severus Snape se movía entre los estudiantes sin dar señales de notar algún movimiento extraño entre los dos Gryffindors.

Durante la prueba práctica, Hermione se concentró en obtener la mejor poción, olvidándose por un momento de Harry. Al parecer el chico se desenvolvía mejor en esta parte del examen y ella pudo elaborar una dosis de _Amortentia_ que le había sido asignada.

Cuando el tiempo del examen terminó, los estudiantes caminaron hacia la salida del salón.

—Señorita Granger, necesito que venga esta tarde para hablar sobre los resultados que ha obtenido en algunas pociones.

 

—Sí, profesor —respondió ella, esperanzada a mejorar sus calificaciones.

Por la tarde, ella se presentó diligente al salón de clases. Se había preparado mentalmente para rebatir algunas de las objeciones que el profesor Snape pudiera tener con respecto al desempeño que había tenido en los últimos meses. No consideraba que fuera algo grave, pero conociendo al hombre, ella podía esperar que tomara cualquier pretexto que le permitiera tanto bajarle sus calificaciones como restarle puntos a su Casa.

Respiró profundo y tocó la puerta.

—Adelante —rugió la voz del profesor, como siempre intimidante.

—Buenas tardes, profesor —Hermione avanzó dos pasos dentro del salón de clases, pero se quedó esperando que Snape le indicara que podía entrar.

El profesor le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que podía acercarse. Mientras ella avanzaba hacia el escritorio, el profesor colocó con mucha parsimonia la pluma en el tintero y apoyó sus brazos sobre el mueble en un gesto imponente.

—Señorita Granger, estoy muy decepcionado de usted…

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios había hecho mal? Y ¿desde cuándo el profesor se _decepcionaba_ por algo que ella hiciera?

—…este día, usted cometió una falta muy grave, que puede costarle la suspensión completa de esta materia, poniendo yo en duda su desempeño futuro.

—¿Pero de qué está hablando, profesor? Yo no…

—Usted le facilitó a su amiguito Potter todas las respuestas del examen teórico de hoy —afirmó él, y Hermione sintió que su rostro se quedaba blanco por la impresión—. Una falta que a mi juicio amerita una expulsión.

La Gryffindor estaba impactada, pensando qué decir que pudiera frenar que Snape tomara medidas drásticas en contra de ellos.

—Preferí hablar primero con usted, porque no toma las cosas tan viscerales como el señor Potter. Sin embargo, tengo una reunión con la Directora McGonagall para exponerle el caso. ¿Qué puede decir a su favor?

—Señor, yo… no sé ni qué…

—Bien, dada su elocuencia, iré a hablar con la señora directora para pedir una suspensión para usted y la expulsión de mi materia para el señor Potter.

—No, señor, por favor, debe haber alguna manera de que evitemos llegar a ese extremo.

Por toda respuesta, Snape movió su varita para guardar todas las cosas que había sobre su escritorio. Hermione estaba desesperada, pensaba en ella pero quizás pensaba más en Harry y que al hacerle falta el EXTASIS de pociones, no podría ingresar a la Academia de Aurores.

Y en un arranque, soltó las palabras que fueron su perdición.

—Profesor Snape, haré lo que sea.

Severus Snape se levantó de su asiento y, por un instante, Hermione pensó que la sacaría a gritos del salón de clases. Pero de pronto percibió una mirada predadora que la intimidó más de lo que ya estaba. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el profesor dio dos pasos hacia ella y la tomó de su mano derecha.

—¿Me da su palabra de bruja que hará absolutamente todo lo que yo le ordene hacer, sin protestar, ni lloriquear, ni cuestionar nada hasta el día de Pascua?

—Sí, profesor.

—¿Me da su palabra de bruja que no revelará nada de lo que suceda en este salón de clases y si llega a hablarlo con alguien se atendrá a las consecuencias que yo disponga?

Hermione tragó saliva, visiblemente asustada. Todo era tan repentino... pero aun así...

—Sí, profesor.

Snape soltó su mano, caminó de regreso hacia el escritorio y tomó asiento.

—Bien, veo que realmente le interesa salvar su pellejo y el de su amigo —dijo con un retintín, por demás irónico—. Mi primera orden: desnúdese.

—Pero, profesor...

—Acaba de darme su palabra de bruja, señorita Granger. Hasta el día de Pascua usted me pertenece, no puede cuestionar nada y no puede revelar nada. ¡Haga lo que le he ordenado! —rugió poniéndose de pie otra vez.

Hermione notaba que el rostro le quemaba por lo avergonzada que se sentía. Levantó la vista para descubrir que el profesor se había quedado frente a ella, con las manos cruzadas en el pecho y el rostro de piedra, esperando que cumpliera con la orden. Con manos temblorosas, alcanzó el nudo de su corbata y lo aflojó, lo deshizo y haló de la prenda para sacársela del cuello. Snape extendió su mano para recibirla, la dobló y la dejó en una de las mesas de la par. Poco a poco, Hermione fue despojando su cuerpo de toda su ropa, prenda por prenda se la fue entregando al profesor que la doblaba y la ponía a un lado, hasta quedar completamente desnuda frente a la escrutadora mirada del hombre.

No lo podía creer. Que estuviera de pie tal y como su madre la trajo al mundo frente a su profesor de pociones.

Él comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, observándola de arriba a abajo. Hermione no podía siquiera levantar la mirada para enfrentar el exhaustivo chequeo visual al que estaba siendo sometida. Snape hizo un leve sonido de aprobación y se detuvo de nuevo frente a ella. Él vio que las manos le temblaban casi con violencia.

—Tranquilícese —le recomendó Snape cuando se fijó que no solo sus manos, sino todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa de la vergüenza y el miedo—. Esto tal vez pueda ser un poco chocante para usted, pero le aseguro que no haré nada que usted no disfrute.

Hermione pensó que nada que él pudiera hacer le causaría placer. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás a lo que estaba sucediendo. Hasta el día de Pascua. En silencio, ella hizo sus cuentas. Estaban a principios de marzo. Por Merlín, era casi el mes. Casi las cuatro semanas aguantando esa situación. ¿Harry se daría cuenta que ella estaba con otro? ¿Podía un hombre darse cuenta de eso físicamente? El profesor se colocó junto a ella y acarició uno de sus rizos. Lo acercó a su nariz para olerlo.

—Sígame —le ordenó y comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio. Se sentó de nuevo en su silla y la deslizó ligeramente hacia atrás—. Siéntese en el borde del escritorio frente a mí y coloque una pierna en cada brazo de la silla.

Hermione pensó que realmente su rostro ya no podía enrojecer más. ¿Quería también revisar sus genitales? Con lentitud, se sentó en la forma en que Snape le había indicado. El hombre tomó su varita y con ella separó sus labios, abriendo su vagina. La revisó completamente (hasta acercó ligeramente su prominente nariz para aspirar su olor) y se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo. Entonces y para sorpresa de Hermione, la punta de la varita comenzó a vibrar. Snape la movía con suavidad de arriba hacia abajo, por momentos se detenía en su clítoris y luego la bajaba hasta la entrada de su vagina, como si fuera a follarla con ella. A pesar de todo, fue inevitable que el cuerpo de Hermione respondiera a las caricias. Su vagina comenzó a humedecerse y no logró suprimir un gemido de placer cuando Snape regresó la vibración de nuevo a su clítoris.

Él le vio con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Le aseguré que lo disfrutaría —dijo pagado de sí mismo. Dirigió la varita hacia su vello púbico—. _Depilo_ —lanzó, desapareciendo todo el vello y dejándola como si fuera niña—. Aprenda bien a aplicarse ese hechizo, porque así la quiero durante estas semanas.

—Sí.

—Las cosas acá adentro no cambian. Responderá, "Sí, señor" o "Sí, profesor" —le aclaró, ejerciendo su poder.

El hombre la sorprendió de nuevo cuando la tomó con su boca, deslizando su lengua por todos sus genitales de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con la varita.

—Por Merlín...—susurró Hermione sobrepasada por esas sensaciones. 

—Puede recostarse en el escritorio —dijo Snape levantando ligeramente la cabeza para luego continuar con las caricias. Ella no se hizo repetir el ofrecimiento. Prefirió acostarse sobre el mueble y solo sentir, alejando su mente de cualquier análisis o pensamiento. Simplemente no podía pensar sin echarse a llorar o sin salir corriendo de allí, cosas que en definitiva no podía hacer. 

Sintió que deslizaba dos dedos dentro de su ahora húmedo pasaje y comenzaba a follarla con ellos. Las caricias de su lengua se habían quedado concentradas en su clítoris. El hombre era feo, estaba marcado (no solo del brazo izquierdo sino las feas cicatrices de su rostro y garganta), y le estaba forzando a estar en esa situación, pero no podía negar que sabía lo que hacía. Llegó a un punto en que no podía reprimir los profundos gemidos de placer que brotaban de su garganta, hasta que todo su mundo estalló en mil pedazos. Oleadas de placer la inundaron y todavía no se había recuperado del todo, ni siquiera había abierto sus ojos, cuando le sintió ponerse de pie, comenzar a desabotonarse el cinturón y los pantalones y abrir su bragueta.

La penetró con un movimiento rápido y seguro. Oh, mierda, el hombre estaba bien dotado. En el fondo había deseado que fuera del tamaño de un maní para no disfrutar sus encuentros con él, ni hacer comparaciones con Harry. La folló con fuerza, tomándola de las caderas con ambas manos. No llegó a besarla pero sí inclinó su cuerpo, hasta que prácticamente la cubrió con su túnica, pues ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de desnudarse, y enterró su rostro en el cuello de la chica, jadeando contra su piel toda su excitación, hasta que culminó y la llenó con su esencia. En esa misma postura se quedó unos minutos, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Sepa que no me gusta compartir. Si tiene pareja termine con ella mañana mismo —le ordenó entre jadeos.

A Hermione se le apretujó el corazón. En su ingenuidad, había pensado que Snape le permitiría continuar con sus relaciones tal y como estaban pero era obvio que no sería de esa manera. De todas maneras, el profesor  tampoco tenía forma de saber que su pareja era Harry porque eso no era de dominio público. Él no preguntó ninguna identidad y ella no quiso aclararle nada al respecto.

—Sí, profesor —respondió muy a su pesar. Ya después pensaría en las excusas que le daría a Harry. De algún lugar, muy en el fondo de su ser, encontraría la fuerza para sobrevivir ese mes.

Él se incorporó levemente, para verla a los ojos. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Hermione pensó que se inclinaría de nuevo para besarla, cosa que no estaba muy segura de soportar sin vomitar. Pero simplemente se quedó mirándola en silencio.

—Veo que aprende muy rápido —dijo con ironía, puesto que ella había acatado su orden sin protestar.

—Siempre he sido una excelente alumna —respondió ella sin poderse contener—. No le veo razón a su sorpresa.

Snape sonrió de lado. Como si encontrara divertida esa reacción de la chica. Salió de ella con cuidado y tomó su varita, lanzando un hechizo de limpieza en ambos. Se acomodó su ropa y sentó de nuevo.

—Puede vestirse y retirarse —dijo.

—Sí, señor.

Hermione no perdió ni un instante. Se levantó con presteza del escritorio y buscó su ropa. Sin embargo, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo del lugar, se tomó su tiempo para vestirse adecuadamente y no salir con el uniforme mal colocado del salón de clases. No quería toparse con alguien que hiciera preguntas impertinentes sobre su indumentaria. Lo hizo a espaldas de Snape, quien permaneció en silencio todo ese tiempo. Lo único que ella escuchó es que él volvía a colocar los pergaminos de los estudiantes sobre su escritorio y el roce de su pluma al comenzar a escribir correcciones.

Al final, tomó sus libros y salió del salón de clases sin siquiera volver la cabeza para ver al profesor. 

****

Hermione se fue directa a su habitación. No sabía adónde ir ni qué hacer y no podía recurrir absolutamente a nadie. Entró e inmediatamente se despojó de toda su ropa y la lanzó con violencia dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia. Hubiese querido quemarla pero no sabía si los elfos llevaban un recuento de sus uniformes. Se dirigió al baño, donde permaneció bajo la ducha durante más de 20 minutos. Al principio, restregó todo su cuerpo hasta enrojecer su piel, como si con ello se fuera la sensación de las manos del profesor sobre ella. Había sido una estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. No paraba de repetírselo.

Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió poner un pie en ese maldito lugar.

Sentía el agua correr sobre su piel llevándose todo rastro del encuentro que acababa de tener pero, ¿cómo lavaba su corazón de la impotencia que sentía? ¿Cómo lavaba su autoestima que se sentía maltratada por el sometimiento que debía acatar durante casi un mes? ¿Cómo lavaba el dolor de separarse de Harry durante ese tiempo? ¿Y si le perdía definitivamente durante ese mes? No podría soportar perder a Harry. Podría con cualquier cosa, menos con esa posibilidad.

No bajó a cenar. No quiso encontrarse con sus amigos para fingir una normalidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Se escabulló directo a la cocina y consiguió un sándwich con un vaso de leche. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha hambre pero no dejaría de comer por ese cretino. Se encerró en su habitación, se tomó una dosis de poción para dormir sin sueños, se metió en su cama y corrió las cortinas para no ser molestada por absolutamente nadie.

Tenía varios viales acumulados porque sus problemas para dormir habían sido persistentes desde el inicio de las clases, hasta que dejó de luchar contra su deseo de dormir arropada a Harry. Sus entradas furtivas al cuarto de los chicos solo eran del conocimiento de sus compañeros, que jamás los delatarían, y de la Directora McGonagall, quien se hacía la desentendida con esa situación. Total, eran dos de los tres héroes de guerra más importantes. Y para ella, los dos eran ya mayores de edad y el permitirles dormir juntos era un privilegio que se habían ganado durante la guerra al librarles de Voldemort.

Pero Madame Pomfrey no lo sabía, así que había continuado suministrando la poción a Hermione como si ella siguiera su tratamiento para el insomnio al pie de la letra. En este momento, daba gracias a Merlín que no había seguido la sugerencia de Harry de tirarlos por el retrete porque ahora sí que los necesitaría con urgencia. Sin Harry, no tenía otra forma de conciliar el sueño que con la ayuda de la poción.

Al día siguiente, se levantó y preparó temprano con la vana esperanza de salir de la sala común antes de que Harry se despertara.

Fue un esfuerzo frustrado porque Harry ya la estaba esperando en uno de los sillones. Tenía la pinta de quien se ha pasado gran parte de la noche en vela.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —le preguntó a quemarropa. Estaba de muy mal genio y Harry nunca había sido muy hábil disimulando sus estados de ánimo, mucho menos con ella que lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

—Buenos días para ti también —respondió ella, tratando de mantener la calma aunque por dentro tenía el estómago hecho un nudo—. Estuve en mi habitación, me sentía bastante cansada y por primera vez en meses pude conciliar el sueño sin problemas.

Harry la observó detenidamente y ella comenzó a ordenar sus papeles y pergaminos. Sentía sus ojos clavados en ella pero continuó arreglando sus cosas como si nada pasara, ignorándole.

—No te creo.

—Ese es problema tuyo, Harry.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan cortante conmigo?

Ella suspiró. Era ahora o nunca. Si en ese momento no encontraba el valor de terminar con Harry nunca lo tendría. Y debía hacerlo o se atendría a las consecuencias con Snape. Y de verdad que no quería descubrir lo que la mente retorcida de Snape tenía pensado hacer para castigarla si ella hacía algo indebido.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta realmente, Harry? ¿Que ya no te necesito como antes? —respondió retadora.

Harry se echó hacia atrás como si ella lo hubiera abofeteado. Estaba tan sorprendido por su reacción que el enojo se le esfumó en un santiamén. Ella nunca le había tratado de esa manera. Jamás.

—Dios Santo, Hermione, ¿qué te sucede? —le preguntó extrañado—. Ésta simplemente no eres tú. Estamos juntos, ¿recuerdas? Decidimos no hacerlo público hasta que termináramos la escuela. Eso es lo que habíamos acordado.

—Pues las cosas han cambiado, Harry, al menos para mí. Necesito mi espacio y necesito tiempo. Tenemos los ÉXTASIS casi encima y me urge estudiar para obtener las más altas calificaciones...

—¿Estás terminando conmigo?

—¿Se puede terminar algo que ni siquiera ha comenzado?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Cómo puedo  _terminar_ contigo si ni siquiera soy tu novia? ¿Dejamos de ser amigos para ser amigos de nuevo?

—Si lo que quieres es que hagamos público que tenemos una relación, yo no tengo problemas con eso, Hermione. Yo no quiero que estemos alejados —le aseguró Harry. Realmente se miraba abatido.

A Hermione le estaba costando muchísimo mantener la actitud seca y distante que se había propuesto. Lo que quería era tirarse a sus brazos y gritarle lo que le estaba sucediendo para pedir su ayuda. Sentía físicamente cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y aunque él trató de tocarla, ella dio dos pasos atrás evitando todo contacto.

—Es demasiado tarde, Harry —afirmó ella con la voz un poco sofocada—. Como ya te dije, necesito mi espacio y necesito tiempo. No sé si más adelante pueda cambiar de parecer, pero en este momento te necesito lejos de mí. Me siento como si solo fuera un parásito tuyo, incapaz de pensar o de actuar por mí misma. Necesito saber que puedo yo sola. ¡Yo sola, Harry! Sin nadie encima de mí diciéndome qué hacer. 

Con esas palabras había salido de la sala común, dejando a Harry boquiabierto. Se sentía completamente herido y bruscamente apartado de la vida de su mejor amiga y amante. Pero todo era tan repentino, que simplemente allí había algo que no encajaba. No era posible que la mañana del día anterior habían despertado juntos para hacer el amor y esta mañana ella le dejara con ese pretexto de que necesitaba espacio. Definitivamente, a Hermione le sucedía algo y no quería decírselo.

¿Existía otro chico que le interesaba? ¿O estaba metida en algún lío?

Con el ceño fruncido y viendo hacia la puerta por donde ella había salido, Harry tomó la determinación de que averiguaría qué era lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

 

****

 

Durante la primera semana, ella se presentó tres noches en el salón de pociones e hizo cosas con el profesor que creyó eran imposibles de realizar. Sí, era verdad lo que él le había asegurado la primera vez y era lo que suponía para ella su cargo de conciencia: sí lo estaba disfrutando, no podía negar que siempre alcanzaba sendos orgasmos, pero el hecho de hacerlo como un acto de sometimiento a ese hombre hacía que se le revolvieran las entrañas del puro asco. Porque Snape no permitía que ella olvidara que él tenía el poder y él controlaba la situación. Ella solo podía responder "Sí, profesor".

Sus compañeras y profesores comenzaron a darse cuenta que algo le sucedía. Andaba alterada y nerviosa todo el tiempo. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle por el puro estado de ansiedad en el que se encontraba. Para colmo, Harry no se daba por vencido. Estaba empecinado en que algo le sucedía y ella no quería contarle nada. Pero esa tenacidad en su amigo, que en otras ocasiones le había parecido cosa de admiración, ahora que estaba dirigida completamente hacia ella le estaba provocando grandes dosis de estrés y angustia de ser descubierta.

Su único consuelo esos días fue el susto que al parecer se había llevado su profesor de pociones al descubrir que su pareja secreta era Harry. A estas alturas, todos sabían que algo había sucedido entre ellos. Ya no se sentaban juntos en clase ni en el Gran Comedor. No compartían horas de estudio en la biblioteca, ni siquiera cruzaban palabra por los pasillos. Ron se sentía dividido entre los dos, pero trataba de llevar la fiesta en paz con cada uno por separado. Sus compañeros de "octavo" estaban extrañados de ella, ya no llegaba a medianoche con cualquier pretexto para dormir con Harry y el Salvador del Mundo Mágico andaba de un humor de perros, tan enojado andaba que todos evitaban ponerse en su camino para que no desahogara su ira con quien no debía.

—¿Por qué no me dijo que su pareja era Harry Potter? —preguntó Snape ese viernes, después de la respectiva sesión de sexo.

—Usted no me lo preguntó —respondió ella, mientras recogía su ropa de donde había quedado plegada.

—Le ordené que terminara con su pareja.

—Y eso fue lo que hice pero usted ya sabe lo terco que Harry se pone a veces —replicó Hermione. Snape frunció todavía más el ceño. Por supuesto que sabía que el chico era más obstinado que una mula cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza—. Si él me sigue constantemente buscando una reconciliación, es algo que yo no puedo controlar.

—¡Pues rechácelo con más ahínco!

Hermione hizo lo posible por evitar reírse en la cara de su profesor. Maldito bastardo. Por momentos deseaba que Harry se enterara de lo que estaba sucediendo para que se lo hiciera pagar caro. Pero en el fondo, era lo que le provocaba más miedo de perderle. La situación de por sí era tan delicada que simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionaría Harry al saber la verdad: si con lástima, con furia o con rechazo. Y ninguna de esas posibilidades le hacía ninguna gracia.

—Sí, profesor —dijo cuando terminó de vestirse. Se quedó de pie junto a la mesa esperando la orden de Snape.

—Ya puede retirarse.

Ella dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Siempre salía con paso mesurado. Por mucha urgencia que sintiera por salir de allí, nunca apresuraba el paso. Cuando colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, escuchó de nuevo la voz atronadora del profesor.

—El lunes por la noche la espero de nuevo por acá, señorita Granger.

—Sí, señor.

 

****

 

Ese lunes, Hermione llegó al salón de pociones con el estómago encogido. Simplemente no deseaba estar allí. Cerró la puerta con cuidado. Sabía que al profesor no le gustaba que azotaran la puerta por entrar precipitados. Cuando se giró, vio con sorpresa que otra persona estaba dentro de la habitación. Un joven pálido, rubio y alto estaba de pie frente al escritorio del hombre. Ya se encontraba desnudo y aunque le daba completamente la espalda solo un ciego sería incapaz de reconocer ese cabello.

—Acérquese, señorita Granger —la convidó—. Mire qué le he conseguido: un compañero de juegos.

Ella pudo ver que los músculos del chico se ponían todavía más rígidos. Hábil Slytherin era el profesor al introducir a un tercero en la ecuación, de esa forma si Harry averiguaba algo, así fuera la punta del iceberg, todo se enfocaría a la nueva persona que estaba en el salón. O al menos eso pretendía.

—Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer —dijo Snape.

Ella se acercó con el corazón un poco acelerado. A cada momento que pasaba, sentía que las cosas se ponían peor de lo que ya estaban. Ahora tendría que compartir su más oscuro secreto con una persona que no solo la detestaba sino que siempre la había mirado por encima de su hombro. No podía negar que Draco Malfoy no se había metido con ellos durante esos meses de colegio, pero tampoco podía esperar simpatías de su parte.

Comenzó a desnudarse, en el fondo esperando que Snape los conminara a jurar entre ellos que no revelarían nada de lo que allí sucedía. Pero cuando se colocó de pie junto a Draco y eso no sucedió, le quedó claro que la intención del profesor era que se destruyeran entre ellos. Esperaba que Malfoy fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para reconocer eso y que al menos no usara esa situación en su contra. Se daría por bien servida, si el Slytherin se olvidaba de ella cuando pasara la Pascua.

Los dos estaban tensos. El profesor Snape siguió sentado detrás de su escritorio como pensando qué era lo que realmente quería hacer con ellos.

—Señorita Granger, colóquese sobre la mesa y ábrase lo más que pueda. Señor Malfoy, usted le chupará el coño hasta hacer que ella tenga su orgasmo.

La expresión de sorpresa de Draco era más que evidente. Y no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto.

—Profesor, usted sabe que yo... —comenzó a hablar.

Snape se puso de pie enfurecido.

—¡Hará lo que yo ordene, señor Malfoy! No estoy negociando nada con usted. Sé cuáles son sus particularidades —dijo con cierto retintín—. Y sepa que me tienen sin cuidado.

Hermione pensó que Draco estaba poniendo reparos debido a su condición de hija de muggles, pero ignoró por completo tanto la protesta de Malfoy como el estallido de Snape. Se encaminó a la mesa y se colocó de la forma en que el hombre le había indicado. Si comenzaban rápido, terminarían más pronto con lo que les tenía preparado.

Draco se acercó todavía dudoso adonde ella se encontraba. Su mirada no indicaba ni asco ni miedo. La impresión que le dio a Hermione es que a pesar de ser los dos mayores de edad, era la primera vez que Draco estaba con una mujer y simplemente no sabía por dónde comenzar. Situación que entre más la pensaba, más inverosímil le parecía. Si de algo siempre había gozado el heredero Malfoy era de una horda de estúpidas admiradoras, tanto de su físico como de su dinero. Eso no había cambiado a pesar del revés que había tenido su familia durante la guerra.

—Debería aprender de la docilidad de la señorita Granger —le recomendó Snape.

—Sí, profesor —respondió el chico, mientras se inclinaba sobre Hermione.

La lengua de Malfoy sobre su piel más sensible se sentía muy diferente a la lengua de Snape. Al menos no sentía su cuerpo tan mancillado como cuando era Snape quien la tomaba. Poco a poco, Draco comenzó a seguir al pie de la letra todas las instrucciones que el profesor le estaba dando. Ella desconectó su mente y comenzó a disfrutar de las placenteras sensaciones que el Slytherin le prodigaba. Sintió su lengua húmeda acariciarla a conciencia y tres de sus dedos penetrarla hasta que alcanzó su culminación.

Todavía sentía las piernas un poco temblorosas cuando escuchó que el profesor llamaba a Draco. Snape estaba sentado de la misma forma que cuando estuvo con ella la primera vez, pero Draco no estaba frente a él sino dándole la espalda.

—Colóquese junto a mí —le ordenó Snape.

Iba ella caminando, cuando vio que Draco hacía una mueca y luego se sorprendió al ver que el profesor colocaba un cono anal lubricado sobre el escritorio. Draco se apoyaba sobre la mesa, tenía el torso inclinado de forma que era su culo lo que quedaba a nivel del rostro de hombre. Hermione trataba de mantenerse tranquila pero nunca había tenido contacto con ninguna muestra de amor gay, mucho menos a relaciones sexuales entre dos hombres. ¿Sería esa la particularidad de Draco a la que se había referido Snape? Porque en esos pocos días había aprendido que a Severus Snape le fascinaba ejercer su poder, pero nunca hacía nada que a su sometido no le gustara.

Cuando la chica se paró junto a él, el profesor estaba ya penetrando a Draco con dos de sus dedos y el joven gemía suavemente.

—¿Le gusta, señor Malfoy? —preguntó.

—Sí, profesor.

—¿Qué le gusta más? ¿Que yo lo toque o que la señorita Granger observe?

—Las dos cosas, profesor —respondió Malfoy.

Hermione observaba fijamente esos dedos que entraban y salían del cuerpo de Draco. No pudo evitar que esa vista la pusiera muy caliente. Descubrió que ver a dos hombres teniendo algún tipo de acercamiento físico la excitaba un montón. La atronadora voz de Snape la sacó de su abstracción.

—¿Quiere unirse, señorita Granger?

—¿Disculpe?

El hombre se rió por lo bajo. Al pasar los días, ella había aprendido a odiar esa risa porque nunca presagiaba nada bueno.

—Quiero que meta un dedo junto con los míos.

Ella dudó por unos segundos.

—No sea tan remilgada, señorita Granger. El señor Malfoy está completamente limpio, me aseguré personalmente de eso.

Hermione se ruborizó por esa aclaración y a juzgar por el enrojecimiento repentino en la nuca de Draco, el chico también se había ruborizado a más no poder.

 

—No es eso, profesor. Es que nunca he metido mis dedos en el trasero de nadie.

—Usted se considera una buena alumna, ¿no? Siempre es bueno aprender cosas nuevas, aunque no sean académicas.

Acercó su mano a las nalgas de Malfoy y las acarició suavemente mientras acercaba los dedos al culo del muchacho. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Snape, Hermione introdujo su dedo medio profundamente. Ahora eran tres dedos los que le penetraban. El dedo de la chica se movía al ritmo que imponían los del profesor. Entonces, le ordenó que con su otra mano acariciara la polla de Draco y ella se sorprendió de encontrarla completamente erecta. Por alguna razón, pensó que las caricias en el culo no podían haberle estimulado lo suficiente pero sí que estaba excitado. Movió su mano de arriba a abajo, también siguiendo el ritmo con que le penetraban.

—No se corra todavía —le dijo, pero Draco ya respiraba con dificultad.

—Estoy casi al límite —le confesó el Slytherin.

Seguro de que no aguantaría mucho tiempo, Snape le indicó a Hermione que se sentara en el borde del escritorio. A Draco le dijo que la penetrara y la follara. Una vez que el joven lo hizo, los dos escucharon que el hombre se abría los pantalones. Ella sintió como su "compañero de juegos" se tensaba un poco más y comprobó que su grasiento profesor no solo estaba presionando sus límites sino también los de Malfoy. Se colocó detrás del joven y éste volvió su cabeza evidentemente para cuestionarle lo que estaba por hacer, situación por la que ella ya había pasado con lamentables consecuencias. Sin pensarlo, clavó sus uñas en los bíceps de Draco y cuando él se volvió a verla con el ceño fruncido, ella solo negó levemente con la cabeza advirtiéndole con la mirada de que no le convenía decir nada.

Un profundo gemido brotó de la garganta de Draco cuando Snape le penetró. No pudo evitar inclinarse un poco sobre Hermione, apoyando la frente sobre uno de los hombros de la chica.

—No es bueno cuestionar —dijo ella al oído en un susurro. Él hizo una leve presión con su cabeza y Hermione supo que le había comprendido. Severus estaba tan distraído penetrándole que no se dio cuenta de nada.

Los tres se quedaron estáticos. Aunque había usado el cono anal ese día y había sido distendido con propiedad con los dedos, el profesor se quedó quieto unos segundos, permitiendo que el culo del Slytherin aceptara su polla sin problemas. Y entonces comenzó a follarlos con fuerza, puesto que Draco la penetraba a ella al ritmo que imponía Snape.

Draco aferró a Hermione contra su pecho y dejó salir varias exclamaciones que al principio le sorprendieron, pero a juzgar por la entusiasmada polla que ella tenía dentro, no era nada que al joven le estuviera causando ningún dolor. Al contrario, más pronto de lo que esperaba se encontró inundada de su semen y Snape se derramó tres embestidas más tarde.

—Ahora los dos son míos —rugió el hombre, todavía entre jadeos.

Durante esa semana (la primera para él y la segunda para ella), Draco le ignoró como siempre lo había hecho. Hacían lo que Snape les pedía dentro del salón de clases, pero en lo cotidiano seguía como si nada estuviera pasando. Hermione estaba admirada de la capacidad del chico para fingir que todo estaba bien. Ella le observó detenidamente. Platicaba con sus amigos, se reunía en la biblioteca para avanzar con los trabajos de otras asignaturas, tenía un buen apetito y salvo una leve incomodidad cuando Snape caminaba cerca de él durante las clases de pociones, Draco Malfoy se comportaba con total normalidad.

Por momentos, ella deseaba acercarse a él para tener a alguien con quien desahogarse, pero no sabía si Draco simplemente la mandaría de paseo y se burlaría de su debilidad. Snape no les había prohibido hablar entre ellos, lo que tenía sus ventajas pero también sus inconvenientes. Obviamente el principal punto a favor era poder compartir con él esa desesperante situación. Sin embargo la detenía el hecho de no saber si el chico ocuparía toda esa información en su contra, una vez que hubiera pasado todo.

Y a eso había que sumarle la inagotable terquedad de Harry, que la seguía buscando y acosando por todas partes y a toda hora. Simplemente no se cansaba de preguntar. Debido a sus constantes rechazos, había simplemente optado por seguirla. En ese momento, le era muy conveniente ser poseedor de una capa de invisibilidad pero eso precisamente era lo que más le crispaba los nervios a Hermione, pues ya eran varias las ocasiones en que ella se había sentido observada por los pasillos al salir del salón de pociones. 

Era una suerte que Snape no permitiera que saliera junto a Malfoy al pasillo. No podría soportar más presiones ni sospechas por parte de Harry. Se sentía a punto de explotar y aunque ella ya estaba sobre la tercera semana, todavía faltaban diez días para comenzar las vacaciones de Pascua. Diez escasos días para alcanzar la libertad y recuperar el dominio sobre su propio cuerpo.

Estaba tan llena de conflictos, que esa noche mientras le hacía una mamada a Draco siguiendo las órdenes de Snape, no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Draco sostenía su cabeza porque la indicación recibida era que se metiera la polla del chico hasta el fondo de su garganta y sin que le dieran arcadas, porque según sus palabras la estaba instruyendo en el arte de las gargantas profundas.

El profesor estaba distraído, pues en ese momento se paseaba frente a Draco, quedando ella de espaldas. Por eso no vio sus lágrimas. Y Hermione casi entró en pánico de que la descubriera en un momento de angustia. Pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algún movimiento que la delatara, Draco deslizó sus pulgares sobre su rostro borrando cualquier rastro de llanto. Ella le vio a los ojos agradecida y él solo se quedó mirándola fijamente y, aunque ya no se notaban las lágrimas, continuó acariciándola con mucha suavidad para no ser descubiertos.

Para colmo, al final de la noche, Snape permitió a Draco retirarse primero. Desde que el joven había sido incorporado a esas reuniones extracurriculares, ella nunca había vuelto a quedarse a solas con su profesor de pociones. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidada por él. Sentía que perdía las fuerzas con cada día que pasaba. 

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger? —le preguntó con expresión escrutadora.

—Creo que sí, profesor.

—¿Cree? Porque yo la he visto bastante alterada y eso no le conviene —dijo de forma amenazante, cosa que a Hermione no le hacía ningún bien. Cada gota de presión se sentía como si fuera una carga muy pesada sobre sus hombros.

—Harry no me da ni un minuto de paz y mentirle constantemente comienza a afectarme. Pero podré manejarlo —respondió, tratando de explicar la situación.

—Quiero que se tome esta poción. Le ayudará con los nervios. Tómela esta misma noche —le ordenó entregándola un pequeño vial con un líquido ámbar.

—Sí, profesor —aceptó.

—Me daré cuenta si no se la bebe.

Mierda. Menos mal que la avisó que había hechizado el vial porque no tenía intenciones de tomarse nada que le diera el profesor, así fuera simple poción antigripal. Ya pensaría en algo qué hacer.

—Bien, ya puede retirarse.

El pasillo estaba desierto. Había superado una noche más. Había salido de las mazmorras y se dirigía a su torre cuando escuchó la voz amortiguada de Draco.

—¡Granger!

Ella le vio escondido detrás de un tapiz. Lo conocía bien porque ocultaba uno de los pasillos secretos que a veces había usado con Harry. Ambos vieron a ambos lados del pasillo cuidando que nadie les viera entrar. Ella se metió con un poco de desgana.

—Si no quieres verme, solo tienes que decírmelo —comentó él en tono un poco ofendido.

—No eres tú, Draco —dijo sorprendiéndolo al llamarlo por primera vez por su nombre—. Es la situación en general, estoy tratando de sobrellevarlo lo mejor que puedo, pero me siento como en medio de una avalancha... No sé cómo lo haces para fingir que no pasa nada. 

—He sido educado en el arte de fingir las emociones.

—En otras circunstancias, eso me habría parecido inhumano. Ahora te envidio.

Él la tomó de la mano y ella no lo pudo evitar. Apoyó la frente en su pecho y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Era una tranquilidad que Draco se acercara a ella para ofrecerle su apoyo y no para causarle más problemas. Tal vez todos sus temores habían sido infundados y ellos realmente podían ayudarse mutuamente.

—Solo abrázame —le pidió y él no dudó ni un instante en apretarla suavemente contra su pecho—. Disculpa si sientes que solo te uso, pero esto es lo que más extraño de Harry. Sus muestras de ternura, cuando solo está allí para mí, sin pedir nada a cambio.

—No tienes que explicarme nada, Hermione —Draco comenzó a deslizar la mano en su espalda de forma circular en una caricia tranquilizadora. El  joven estaba sorprendido consigo mismo. No sabía ni cómo ni cuándo había comenzado a sentir afecto por la chica. En ese momento le inspiraba ternura aunque los sentimientos que albergaba por ella eran tan fuertes que estaba seguro de que nunca los había sentido por nadie más. Quizás desde la primera noche en que ella le había prevenido, pero ahora simplemente le era impensable ignorarla, mucho menos dejarla a su suerte.

—Tal vez no pero siento que te lo debo. Harry era mi pareja antes de que esto comenzara.

—Oh, Merlín. Y has tenido que dejarle —Draco comprendía la situación aunque no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. En el fondo había deseado que Hermione tampoco tuviera a nadie y que pudieran seguir juntos después de la Pascua.

—Sí, nadie lo sabía porque pensábamos hacerlo público al terminar la escuela —dijo—. Snape se llevó un buen susto cuando supo que él era mi novio —el rostro se le ensombreció mientras hablaba—. Resulta que Harry me sigue cuestionando nuestra ruptura, pues no termina de creer mis pretextos para romper con él y eso me tiene muy estresada. Si él se enterara, Draco... no sé qué podría pasar.

—Primero me despellejaría vivo y luego me mataría muy lentamente, ¿estás segura que no estaba en el pasillo?

Hermione sonrió por la preocupación de Draco. Dada las experiencias anteriores entre ellos, esa sería la reacción más probable de Harry.

—No creo, hoy tuvo práctica de quidditch hasta bien tarde. Ya debe estar dormido... o al menos eso espero. Pero esta noche, nuestro querido profesor me ha dado una poción para calmar mis nervios...

—No te tomes nada que te haya dado ese imbécil.

—No pensaba hacerlo, pero me dijo que "se daría cuenta si no lo hacía". Creo que hechizó el vial y debe entrar en contacto con mis labios... me ordenó tomarlo esta noche, el muy bastardo, así no puedo investigar ni qué usó ni cómo engañarlo.

Draco se quedó en silencio un momento. Tenía que ayudarla a salir de ese embrollo. Si se lo metía en la boca y lo dejaba cierto tiempo para después escupirlo, igual iba a tragar parte de la poción. Y entonces lo recordó...

—Hay un hechizo... que me enseñó mi padre. Es bastante útil y hasta necesario cuando debes comer o beber algo en casa de alguien en quien desconfías. Crea una especie de burbuja desde tu boca hasta tu estómago, que luego te sacas, evitando que los alimentos ingresen en tu cuerpo.

—Suena asqueroso.

—Lo es y bastante pero evita que mueras envenenado. Pero por muy asqueroso que sea, no es nada que un _evanesco_ no pueda solucionar. Es muy usado en tiempos de guerra, créeme. ¿Lo quieres probar o no?

—Por supuesto —afirmó tajante—. No quiero que esta porquería entre en mi organismo.

Draco hizo un movimiento de varita susurrando S _tomachus Absconditus_  y Hermione sintió un leve cosquilleo que se extendió desde su garganta hasta su estómago.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubiera dado una gran atracada a la hora de cena.

—Sí, eso es lo único incómodo. Que tienes que comer aunque te sientes satisfecho, la burbuja de aire donde cae la comida es la que provoca esa sensación.

Hermione se llevó el vial a los labios y bebió todo su contenido de una sola vez. Entre menos restos de poción quedaran en su boca, más leves serían los efectos en su cuerpo. No había terminado de tragar, cuando Draco movió su varita de nuevo y la burbuja salió del cuerpo de Hermione. Ella le vio ofendida porque no le había dado tiempo de nada y por poco vomita la cena en el proceso.

—No me mires así. Si te hubiera avisado, tu cena y otras cosas que te acabas de tragar en el salón de pociones, mías por cierto, me estarían adornando los zapatos —replicó con su habitual ironía.

—Oh, Dios, no seas tan gráfico, por favor.

—Si no te importa, me quedaré con la poción. Quiero saber qué contiene y te aviso mañana —le explicó observando detenidamente la poción dentro de la burbuja de aire que había sacado del estómago de Hermione, la cual levitaba frente a su rostro.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —preguntó ella realmente sorprendida.

—¿Crees que mis calificaciones de pociones son por puro favoritismo Slytherin? —repreguntó Draco, mientras hacía aparecer otra botella en la que depositar la poción. Era mejor desechar el vial que les había dado Snape, por cualquier trazo mágico que contuviera.

—Pueesss...

—Ya, no digas más —habló ofendido, moviendo su varita para dirigir la poción hacia la botella que acababa de aparecer—. Para que lo sepas, Granger, pociones es la única asignatura en la que siempre he obtenido calificaciones más altas que las tuyas, que ya es decir bastante, pero también en la que me he desarrollado más allá de los contenidos académicos. Pociones es para mí, lo que Defensa es para Potter.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo conciliadora—. Confiaré en tus habilidades y hablamos mañana.

Draco sorprendió a Hermione al besarla en la frente a modo de despedida. Cada quien siguió su camino hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

 

****

 

El día siguiente se desarrolló de manera usual para Hermione. Contar con el apoyo de Draco era un alivio y le ayudaba a mantener los nervios bajo control. Frente a todos se ignoraron, pero por la noche tuvieron un breve encuentro en el mismo pasillo. Gracias a Merlín, Snape no les había citado ese día en el salón de clases, lo que les dio un pequeño respiro. Todo se limitó a un largo pero estrecho abrazo y a que Draco le dijera que el análisis de la poción le estaba llevando más tiempo de lo previsto, porque había un ingrediente que le estaba costando identificar.

La siguiente mañana, Hermione entró bastante tranquila al Gran Comedor para desayunar. No había dado ni tres pasos dentro del recinto cuando sintió la pesada mirada de Severus Snape sobre ella. Una mirada escrutadora y muy, muy severa. Apenas pudo probar bocado.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Harry, quien como siempre estaba atento hasta el más mínimo detalle.

—Creo que algo de la cena me hizo daño —mintió por enésima vez—. Casi no tengo hambre.

Ella continuó revolviendo la comida de su plato, tratando de pasar el tiempo, tratando de escuchar las conversaciones a su alrededor, pero estaba tan preocupada que solo se escuchaba como un murmullo constante y sin sentido. ¿Se habría dado cuenta que no se tomó realmente la poción? Quizás lo mejor hubiera sido tomarse al menos una parte... Y si lo sabía, ¿qué sería capaz Snape de hacerle por desobedecer su orden? ¿Podría evitar un castigo?

Al llegar la hora, siguió a sus compañeros a la clase de encantamientos. Ese día, tenían esa clase durante toda la mañana y la compartían con los compañeros de Slytherin. Al menos era una materia que disfrutaba y que le despejaría momentáneamente su mente. Entró en el aula y se ubicó en una de las mesas del frente que tanto le encantaban. Siguiendo la costumbre que había adoptado tras la ruptura con Harry, colocó sus cosas junto a Ginny. Harry junto con Ron se sentó en una mesa separada. Sin embargo, Hermione todavía no había tomado asiento sino que permanecía de pie junto a su silla ya que todavía no habían comenzado la lección del día.

Draco entró unos minutos después junto con sus compañeros de Casa. Con un pretexto cualquiera, el joven se acercó al escritorio de la profesora para preguntarle unas cosas antes de iniciar la clase y cuando regresaba a su mesa, de la manera más relajada y natural, dejó en la mano de Hermione un pequeño pergamino doblado, que ella guardó inmediatamente en el bolsillo de su túnica.

El movimiento pasó desapercibido para todos, excepto para un par de ojos verdes que centellaron una mezcla de furia y celos, pero Harry también había aprendido lo suyo en los años de guerra y sabía que no debía precipitarse. No dijo ni hizo nada que delatara que había visto el intercambio entre ellos dos.

A media clase, Hermione sacó el pergamino.

 _En el pasillo secreto antes del almuerzo. Es urgente._

Con eso, ni siquiera la clase de encantamientos fue capaz de mantener en calma los nervios de Hermione. Sentía que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso. ¿Qué había descubierto Draco que era tan apremiante? ¿Estaba relacionado con la mirada hostil de Snape esa mañana? Las manos le temblaban y por primera vez en sus siete años de escuela, no fue capaz de tener la concentración necesaria para conseguir realizar el encantamiento que estaban aprendiendo ese día. Lo que sorprendió a muchos de sus compañeros, incluyendo a su profesora.

Cuando la clase terminó, guardó todas sus cosas tratando de mantener la calma pero fue obvio que necesitaba salir de allí a toda prisa. Tomó su bolso y salió. Harry ni siquiera hizo el intento de seguirla. Había pretendido hacerlo en días anteriores sin lograr nada. Se despidió de Ron con un pretexto cualquiera y buscó un lugar discreto. Había un aula vacía, en desuso, a la que no dudó en entrar. Casi tiró sus libros al piso y sacó el Mapa del Merodeador. Apuntó su varita al pergamino y el mapa de Hogwarts comenzó a dibujarse en él. Con el corazón acelerado, comenzó a buscar la motita con el nombre de Hermione.

Mientras tanto, Hermione había llegado al pasillo secreto. Draco ya le estaba esperando. Apoyado contra la pared y con la cabeza un poco inclinada, viendo fijamente hacia el piso. Pero su rostro se iluminó en cuanto la vio llegar.

—Dios, Draco, dime qué sucede —casi le exigió, arrojándose en sus brazos. Toda ella estaba temblando.

—¡Cálmate! Tú dime qué pasa, ¿por qué estás tan alterada? —Draco la abrazó con fuerza. Le extrañó verla en ese estado, sobretodo porque el día anterior la había visto hasta bromear con sus compañeros.

—Nuestro querido profesor... creo que sabe que no tomé la poción. Esta mañana casi me acribilló con la mirada y bueno, cuando leí tu mensaje...

—Siento mucho haberte preocupado tanto y sí, tiene que ver con eso. La pocioncita de tu profesor era un multivitamínico, pero lo que me costó identificar fue un ingrediente raro, de uso prohibido y extremadamente adictivo: abrótano macho. Un afrodisíaco potente, que si te lo hubieras tomado, en este momento estarías...

—Desesperada por una buena y larga follada —le interrumpió Hermione, quien levantó su rostro ligeramente para ver a Draco a los ojos—. Por supuesto que sabe que no me tomé la poción...no nos ha citado en el salón...y no me veo angustiada ni le he buscado para nada... 

—Es un grandísimo cabrón.

—Alertemos a la prensa —le dijo con ironía. Draco bufó por la reacción de la chica—. Tal vez para ti sea noticia de última hora, pero yo llevo siete años sufriendo a ese grandísimo cabrón. ¿Crees que tome algún tipo de represalia contra nosotros?

—Es lo más probable.

—Por Merlín, Draco, yo no puedo seguir así... Ya no soporto más esta zozobra... siento que estoy volviéndome loca.

—Debemos hacerlo, Hermione, dimos nuestra palabra de mago y bruja. Tenemos que aguantar hasta la pascua. ¿Dónde está tu valentía Gryffindor?

—Desmoronada —respondió de inmediato y con gran desaliento.

—Pues no puedes desmoronarte, ¿me entiendes? Tenemos que salir de esto, a cualquier costo y de cualquier manera. No sobrevivimos la guerra para que ese bastardo acabe con nuestras vidas solo por sus perversiones sexuales. Y eso es precisamente lo que quiere: socavarnos de tal forma que cuando acabe con sus juegos, nosotros no hagamos nada en contra suya.

—¿Tú crees? —Hermione comenzaba a verle la lógica Slytherin al asunto y el por qué Snape siempre los empujaba hasta traspasar sus límites.

—Por supuesto, Hermione. Quiere tenernos tan quebrados que al final tengamos pánico de actuar contra él...—y se quedó pensativo—. Pero en tu caso va más allá, ¿por qué quiere hacerte adicta a una poción? Es una planta prohibida para pociones porque su adicción es tan fuerte que es casi incurable. Sabe que eres fuerte pero también que estás bastante alterada y eso te impediría buscar represalias en su contra —parecía que Draco estaba escudriñando algo más—. Creo que quiere distraerte o distraer a alguien más.

—Quiere que Harry no enfoque sus energías en él, Draco. Si yo estoy enferma, Harry se preocupará por ayudar a recuperarme y no a escudriñar lo que ha pasado en estos días —explicó Hermione con rapidez, parecía que el hombre realmente se había asustado al saber que Harry Potter podía enterarse.

—Es un calculador de mierda...

—Es un Slytherin, Draco.

—Oye, gracias.

—Es la verdad. En la mayoría de los casos es una virtud y es que ustedes tienen la capacidad de plantearse múltiples escenarios y buscar la mejor estrategia para cada posibilidad.

—Y es justo lo que yo estoy haciendo. Porque él ahora está en una posición de poder conmigo, pero no lo estará por siempre. Snape no sabe lo que es meterse conmigo y te juro por Merlín que se lo haré pagar caro. 

—Pues tú serás el encargado de vengarnos a los dos.

—Será un honor.

—Debo irme —dijo entonces Hermione—. Todavía no nos ha citado, creo que puedo pensar en algo para evitar que me dé a beber de nuevo esa poción, porque si lo intenta cuando estamos frente a él, no podré...

—Sí podrás, ya sabes el nombre del hechizo, S _tomachus Absconditus_ , así que practícalo y te lo pones encima justo antes de entrar en el salón.

Esta vez, Draco y Hermione se despidieron con un pequeño beso en los labios. Para ambos fue tan natural que ella no se percató de lo sucedido sino hasta que él se fue por el otro lado del pasadizo secreto.

Hermione salió de detrás del tapiz para comprobar aterrada que Harry la esperaba justo allí con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba apoyado contra la pared. Sus libros bajo el brazo y esa expresión ceñuda que no lo abandonaba en los últimos días. Dios, Harry sí que era imponente. Tal vez no fuera tan alto como Malfoy, pero su cuerpo era musculoso y bien formado, aunque la palidez del cuerpo de Draco también le gustaba mucho. Hermione sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, en medio de todo el embrollo en el que estaba y ella se ponía a comparar a ambos chicos. Dios, debía estar loca o en camino de volverse completamente loca. No sabía lo que haría cuando todo eso terminara, si volvería con Harry o le pediría a Draco que se dieran una oportunidad.

Pero su mente regresó a Harry y a su expresión severa. Suspiró con cansancio porque no sabía qué la tenía en peor estado, si la situación en sí con Snape, los sentimientos que había desarrollado hacia Draco (y que estaba segura que eran producto de la experiencia que compartían), o la presión constante que Harry ejercía sobre ella para conocer la verdad.

—¿Qué te tienes con Malfoy? —preguntó a quemarropa. Si ella desconociera la existencia del mapa, tal vez se habría mostrado sorprendida pero hasta mucho tiempo se había tardado Harry en usarlo.

—No es nada, Harry. No tengo nada con nadie —afirmó, encaminándose hacia el Gran Comedor en un vano intento por detener la discusión. Sabía que Harry se abstenía de preguntar frente a terceras personas y era urgente que ella entrara en un terreno neutral.

—Eres una mentirosa —el joven la detuvo tomándola con fuerza por el brazo—. No soporto más esta situación. Sé que me ocultas algo y seguramente estás impedida de decirme lo que pasa.

Hermione abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, confirmando sus palabras. Harry supo que había tocado un punto sensible. Confirmó que si ella no le había pedido ayuda no era por falta de confianza o porque ya no lo amara, sino porque estaba atada de manos y de lengua para recurrir a él. Por primera vez desde que ella le había dejado, Harry sentía que estaba por descubrir lo que estaba pasando. ¡Merlín! Estar en la ignorancia lo hacía sentir impotente. La amaba y no dejaría que nada ni nadie la separara de él. Fuera lo que fuera, no permitiría que siguieran haciéndole daño. Y era obvio que ella estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Ella se zafó de Harry y se dirigió con prisa a la escalinata que estaba camino al Gran Comedor. Si él comenzaba a vislumbrar alguna esperanza de descubrir lo que sucedía, Hermione estaba por entrar en pánico por la misma causa. No podía permitir que Harry se enterara, no podría soportar ni su mirada dolida ni su expresión de lástima. Tampoco podía arriesgarse a más represalias por parte de Snape. Harry caminaba presuroso tras ella.

—Déjame ayudarte, Hermione. ¿Qué te ha hecho Malfoy? —preguntó, asumiendo que el Slytherin era el responsable de todo.

—¡Draco no me ha hecho nada! —respondió, volviéndose ofendida.

—¿Draco? —escupió él con asco. Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre frente a Harry, la expresión traicionada del joven se lo dijo todo y la mirada horrorizada de Hermione no pudo ser más evidente. _Le he perdido,_ pensó ella ofuscada y con el corazón oprimido por el dolor. Lo peor de todo era que todavía no podía explicarle nada.

Los corazones de ambos latían acelerados. Ella casi corrió a las gradas y él trató de asirla de nuevo por el brazo. Hermione forcejeó con tan mala suerte que perdió el equilibrio, cayendo vertiginosamente todos los escalones. Aunque sacó su varita, la caída de la chica fue tan rápida que Harry no pudo hacer nada ni para detenerla ni para amortiguarla.

Se quedó paralizado viendo cómo Hermione rodaba por la escalinata, viendo como sus libros, pergaminos, sus plumas y el tintero se desparramaban por todos lados, hasta que llegaba inconsciente al pie del graderío.

—¡Hermione!

El grito desesperado le hizo reaccionar. Bajó corriendo la escalera y cuando llegó abajo comprobó sorprendido que quien había gritado era Malfoy. La preocupación en el rostro de los dos también era evidente. En medio de todo Harry comprobó extrañado que Malfoy, por inverosímil que pareciera, estaba realmente consternado de ver a Hermione tirada inconsciente en el piso. En cuestión de segundos, se encontró presionado contra la pared por un furioso Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué le has hecho, Potter? —siseó, sus ojos grises estaban acerados, en una mezcla de rabia, dolor y angustia a partes iguales. Que Harry fuera el Salvador del Mundo Mágico y destructor de Voldemort en ese momento le tenía sin cuidado.

—Nada. Ella perdió el equilibrio...

Varios estudiantes y profesores salieron del Gran Comedor para ver qué sucedía. Y el cuadro no podía ser más confuso: Draco peleando con Potter, a quien sorprendentemente tenía aprisionado contra la pared y Hermione inconsciente en el piso.

Cuando los estudiantes salieron al pasillo y el murmullo comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, Draco soltó a Harry con renuencia. Y ambos jóvenes trataron con mucho esfuerzo de mantener la compostura. Los dos sabían que por el bien de Hermione debían llevarla rápido a la enfermería y tratarlo todo como un accidente. Madame Pomfrey salió del Gran Comedor avisada por los demás estudiantes. Levitó a la chica con cuidado y se la llevó al ala hospitalaria para examinarla cuidadosamente. McGonagall pidió a Harry y a Draco que la acompañaran.

Todos observaron cómo la enfermera colocaba a la chica en la última cama, la del fondo, para evitar que fuera víctima de miradas curiosas e incluso colocó un biombo para separarla del resto, para trabajar con más libertad mientras le quitaba el uniforme, le colocaba una sencilla bata y comenzaba a pasar su varita sobre su cuerpo, haciendo su diagnóstico. La vieron dejar caer un par de hechizos sanadores antes de irse a su despacho en busca de otros medicamentos.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —les preguntó McGonagall a los dos, siguiendo con la mirada todos los movimientos de Madame Pomfrey.

—Yo solo la vi caer. No sé qué pasó entre ellos —respondió Draco, tirándole toda la responsabilidad a Potter, quien le lanzó una mirada acusadora de la que se hizo el desentendido. Si la había lastimado, debía pagar por ello.

—¿Estaban discutiendo? —preguntó McGonagall directamente a Harry.

—No —mintió él con aplomo—. Veníamos caminando juntos para el almuerzo y ella perdió el paso en el primer escalón. Todo sucedió tan rápido que yo no pude detener su caída.

La directora pareció satisfecha con su respuesta. Draco pensó que eso se debía a que era San Potter quien estaba dando su versión de los hechos. Si hubiera sido a la inversa, seguramente en ese momento él estaría en la Dirección enfrentando la acusación de haber agredido a Hermione con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja. Se sorprendió cuando vio que McGonagall se dirigía de nuevo a él.

—Parece usted muy afectado, señor Malfoy —dijo con cierta sospecha.

Bien, era demasiado pedir que la directora le dejara ir sin desconfiar de su palabra. Draco suspiró. Parecía que no podía quitarse de encima su estigma oscuro.

—No sé usted, profesora McGonagall, pero ver caer a alguien por la escalinata no es un espectáculo agradable a la vista —respondió con ironía.

—No, seguramente no lo es —convino la directora.

Madame Pomfrey se acercó a ellos.

—En este momento está dormida. Tenía fractura en el codo y muñeca derecha, y contusiones en el resto del cuerpo pero nada grave. Lo que me preocupa es que está excesivamente cansada y algo la tiene deprimida y bastante angustiada. Es más grave su problema anímico que la caída que acaba de sufrir.

—Harry, ¿será por lo que ha pasado entre ustedes? —preguntó la directora.

—Probablemente —respondió él—. Pero también ha estado estudiando mucho, preparándose para los Éxtasis.

Draco pensó que lo más prudente era retirarse, antes de verse envuelto en las conjeturas de Potter y la directora. No quería que la atención se volviera hacia él. Puso un pretexto cualquiera y salió de la enfermería aliviado de que Potter no lo hubiera puesto en evidencia ni le hubiera seguido presionando por una explicación sobre la relación que había desarrollado con Hermione en los últimos días. Harry lo observó salir, deseando irse tras él para obligarlo a hablar y que le confesara qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando. Malfoy lo sabía, estaba seguro. Ahora ya nada lo detendría para llegar al fondo del asunto.

Lo primero que hizo al salir de la enfermería fue irse a su habitación a buscar a Ron. Los dos habían estado preocupados por el extraño comportamiento de Hermione, pero su incipiente relación con Luna había desviado su atención en los últimos días. Harry estuvo aliviado cuando lo encontró solo, porque de esta forma no perdería tiempo buscando un lugar privado para hablar.

Ron estaba recostado en su cama leyendo una revista de quidditch cuando lo vio entrar con esa expresión determinada que solo le había visto durante los días previos a la batalla final e inmediatamente supo que su amigo había llegado a un punto crucial en su vida. Dejó la revista en la mesa de noche y se dispuso a escuchar. Observó cómo Harry abría con violencia su baúl y sacaba la capa de invisibilidad la ponía junto al mapa de los Merodeadores. Harry se quedó de pie, rígido junto al baúl y le observó fijamente.

—Necesito tu ayuda —le pidió.

Mientras Ron se cambiaba de ropa, Harry le explicaba con detalle todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que Hermione había dicho y hecho, lo que había descubierto ese día que involucraba a Malfoy y el accidente en la escalinata. No omitió ningún detalle. Hasta ese momento, Ron se había mantenido al margen ante lo que consideraba era una discusión de enamorados, pero después de escuchar a Harry convino con él en que allí había algo raro y consideró que las sospechas de su amigo no eran producto de la paranoia de postguerra que sufrían algunos.

Juntos se encaminaron a la enfermería, se echaron encima la capa de invisibilidad y se colocaron hechizos que amortiguaban sus pasos y sus cuchicheos. Se ubicaron discretamente frente a la cama de chica, para vigilar todo lo que sucedía dispuestos a quedarse toda la noche. Habían llegado después de la cena, antes de que la enfermera cerrara el ala hospitalaria para las visitas. Varias personas llegaron para ver a Hermione y saber cómo estaba. Ginny y Luna estuvieron junto a su cama un rato. McGonagall llegó para saber si había algún cambio. La señora Pince hizo una visita rápida y dejó un libro en la mesa de noche para cuando ella despertara. Al parecer todo estaba dentro de lo normal.

Ellos permanecían sentados en el piso. Solo esperando.

Las luces del pasillo y de la enfermería se apagaron. Todo quedó en silencio. Afuera solo se escuchaban los pasos de los prefectos que hacían sus rondas de vigilancia.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió con suavidad y unas pisadas amortiguadas se escucharon. Harry y Ron se pusieron de pie, varitas en mano, para ver quién era el visitante nocturno. Era Draco Malfoy y Harry le hizo señas a Ron de que esperaran a ver qué hacía. El joven se acercó a la cama de Hermione y ella ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de voltearle a ver para saber quién era. Cosa que sorprendió a sus dos amigos. Aparentemente estaba dormida, tendida sobre su costado con el rostro hacia la pared, pero en cuanto sintió las pisadas acercarse abrió los ojos.

—¿Draco? —susurró.

Ron, ofuscado, buscó a Harry con la mirada, su intención era caerle encima al Slytherin y obligarle a confesar todo, pero Harry hizo un gesto con la mano. Tenían que esperar. Si era lo que Harry temía, aunque lo molieran a golpes, el otro no podría revelarles nada.

Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a las caderas de la chica y estando ella todavía de costado acarició lentamente la línea de su cintura, en un gesto que se adivinaba normal y cotidiano entre ellos. Harry sintió la punzada de los celos. ¿Le había dejado por Draco Malfoy? ¿Por el elitista que siempre la había despreciado por ser poca cosa comparada con él y su linaje sangre pura? Poco a poco Hermione se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Un solícito Draco le acomodó las almohadas en la espalda para que ella se sentara sin problemas.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—De la caída sí, pero... oh, Merlín, Draco... Harry casi descubre todo y yo... y yo... —desesperada, apoyó su frente sobre el pecho de Draco y comenzó a sollozar—. No puede darse cuenta, ¿me entiendes? No puede. No sé qué hacer. Creo que sospecha que tú y yo nos tenemos algo, no sé si dejar que crea eso o dejarle ver lo que está pasando sin entrar en detalles... ¡No sé qué hacer, Draco! No quiero perderlo. No soportaría perderlo.

Ron y Harry estaban cada vez más confundidos. Tanto Draco como Hermione se comportaban como si entre ellos existiera una relación más íntima que una simple amistad pero ella hablaba de Harry en términos amorosos.

—Tenemos que aguantar, ya te lo dije —insistió Draco, acariciando su cabeza. La mano de Draco bajaba desde su coronilla hasta su espalda y volvía a subir en un movimiento lento y tranquilizador—. Dimos nuestras palabras de bruja y mago... ese imbécil nos tiene atados de manos. Un pequeño desliz puede costarte muy caro. Tenemos que sobrevivir hasta la Pascua, solo nos queda una semana.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco con la confirmación de sus temores. Estaban juntos en eso y se apoyaban por puro instinto de conservación.

—Si las cosas siguen así, en una semana habré tenido un colapso nervioso o habré perdido la cordura completamente. Ya no quiero que juegue con nosotros, no quiero tener que seguir sus órdenes, no quiero que me toque, me da asco, me doy asco...

—No digas eso, Hermione. Tómalo como un aprendizaje sexual avanzado. Sé práctica y disfrútalo —el corazón de Harry se apretujó más cuando escuchó esto. No solo era de hacer cosas que no querían, era de hacer cosas en el ámbito sexual, un lugar donde solo él había tenido el derecho de estar y al parecer, si Hermione había permitido que otro u otros lo estuvieran había sido bajo coacción.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

Harry estaba más tenso que la cuerda de un violín. ¿Perversiones? ¿Palabra de bruja? ¿Hasta la Pascua? _Ya no quiero que me toque_ , había dicho Hermione, pero ¿quién sería capaz...? La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de nuevo con suavidad. Los pasos firmes sonaron con claridad en la habitación. Y los cuatro, sin excepción, reconocieron a quien pertenecían. Ron agarró a Harry firmemente de su muñeca derecha, con la que empuñaba con fuerza la varita y que parecía a punto de soltar una maldición. Ahora fue el pelirrojo quien lo contuvo para no precipitarse.

Vieron cómo Draco y Hermione intercambiaban una mirada y se ponían más tensos de lo que ya estaban. El Slytherin se puso de pie y se colocó junto a Hermione, que siguió sentada en la cama, solo se limpió con rapidez las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Snape llegó hasta la cama de Hermione y se detuvo a sus pies. Con la misma expresión hermética de siempre y sus brazos cruzados en el pecho.

—Qué estampa más tierna —dijo Snape con ironía—. Supe de su pequeño accidente, señorita Granger. Es bueno saber que no ha sido nada grave.

Los jóvenes permanecieron en silencio. Ni siquiera cruzaron una mirada. Pero Snape no había llegado para hacer una simple visita de cortesía, sino a dejar en claro que era él quien mandaba y quien tenía la autoridad sobre ellos. Sobre todo ahora, que acababa de comprobar que ellos se miraban también fuera del salón de pociones y lo más importante, que ella había desobedecido la orden de tomarse la poción.

—Bésala —le ordenó a Draco.

—Profesor, ella no está en condiciones de...

—¡Haz lo que te ordeno! —gruñó, pero Draco permaneció inmóvil. Sabía a lo que se arriesgaba pero jugar esa noche simplemente le parecía más allá de cualquier límite. Snape comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Draco—. Ustedes me pertenecen. Los dos. _"Haré lo que sea"_ me dijeron cada uno en su momento y yo solo les tomé la palabra literalmente. Me hicieron un juramento y si me da la gana que en este momento ustedes follen sobre esta cama de hospital, ¡tendrán que hacerlo! —rugió acercando su rostro peligrosamente al joven Slytherin.

Ron y Harry estaban asqueados bajo la capa de invisibilidad y vieron cómo Snape tomaba a Draco de los huevos y los apretó con la fuerza suficiente como para infringir dolor pero sin hacerle gritar. Draco se encorvó adolorido y de su garganta brotó un gemido ahogado.

—Ustedes son míos hasta la Pascua y harán todo lo que yo diga, ¿de acuerdo señor Malfoy?

—Sí, profesor —respondió Draco con la voz constreñida. Snape soltó su agarre.

—¿De acuerdo señorita Granger? —preguntó acariciándole el rostro. Comenzó con lo que se miraba una tierna caricia pero pronto deslizó su mano sobre los senos de la chica, tocándolos impúdicamente.

—Sí, profesor —respondió ella, de manera automática y sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Ni Ron ni Harry pudieron seguir observando. Con la coordinación que les daba sus años luchando juntos, los dos salieron de debajo de la capa con rapidez. Ron lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ a la varita de Snape, que salió disparada de una de las mangas del profesor sin que éste pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. El hombre se volteó sorprendido, para recibir de lleno en el pecho el _Crucio_ que salió de la varita de un furioso Harry Potter.

Draco dio un respingo asustado al verlos surgir de la nada y a Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pues su mayor temor se estaba haciendo realidad. Harry había escuchado todo. Harry sabía lo que estaba pasando. Harry sabía que en esas semanas, ella había estado sexualmente con dos hombres más y se asustó de ver que estaba tan encolerizado que le importaba un comino lanzar una imperdonable a uno de los profesores. Mientras tanto, Ron insonorizaba la enfermería y sellaba todas sus puertas y ventanas, para evitar que alguien entrara. Snape quedó jadeando en el piso cuando la maldición cesó.

—¿Cómo se atreve...? —Snape comenzó a hablar indignado, tratando vanamente de imponer su autoridad de profesor, pero un segundo _Crucio_ de Harry lo volvió a dejar sin habla. Se sacudió en el piso sin poder reprimir los gritos de dolor. Con el segundo hechizo comprobó dos cosas: que Harry Potter estaba realmente cabreado y que un Harry Potter cabreado era igual o más poderoso que el mismo Voldemort.

—¿Que cómo me atrevo pregunta el grasiento bastardo? —dijo Harry irónico—. Me atrevo porque no te importó mancillar lo que más amo, maldito imbécil.

Harry se inclinó para tomar a Snape de una de las solapas de su túnica y ponerlo de pie. Los _Crucios_ de Harry habían sido tan fuertes y poderosos que el cuerpo del profesor temblaba visiblemente, toda su pesada túnica vibraba al compás de los espasmos que se producían en sus músculos adoloridos. La nariz comenzó a sangrarle. Pero Harry lo conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que no debía dejarlo reaccionar porque de lo contrario todos estarían perdidos y envueltos en la telaraña que el otro pudiera tejer.

Tomó la diestra del hombre con la suya.

—Sé mi testigo, Ron.

Draco estaba sorprendido por la sangre fría de los dos Gryffindors y comprendió que la guerra no lo había afectado solo a él. Todos habían aprendido algo, bueno o malo, en esa época. Una de las cosas principales era garantizar la supervivencia a toda costa. Luego, Draco y Hermione se sorprendieron cuando Harry comenzó con el encantamiento del Juramento Inquebrantable.

—¿Juras liberar a Hermione Granger y a Draco Malfoy de las promesas que te hicieron? —preguntó. Draco estuvo aliviado de escuchar que era incluido por Harry en el juramento; después de que el Gryffindor lo viera tratando de proteger a Hermione, éste no había vacilado en liberarlo de la situación en la que estaba.

Snape permaneció en silencio, desafiando a Harry con la mirada, diciéndole tácitamente y lleno de odio que trataría de no actuar bajo coacción. Como Harry ocupaba su varita para el Juramento, Ron colocó la suya en el cuello del profesor.

—Tal vez otro _Crucio_ lo persuada —sugirió el pelirrojo.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a perder la Inquebrantable —dijo Harry.

Entonces, Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo y a todos al sacar su varita y colocarla al otro lado del cuello de Severus Snape. El hombre se puso más tenso. Siempre pensó que Draco estaba igual de sometido que la chica, pero estaba comprobando que había subestimado al Slytherin. Él no estaba ni por cerca quebrado ni en pánico de actuar en su contra.

—Tengo prohibido hablar y revelar lo que sucede entre usted y yo —habló Draco en un siseo peligroso—, pero en ningún momento nos prohibió usar nuestras varitas en su contra.

Harry aprovechó el momento y repitió la pregunta.

—Lo juro —aceptó al fin. Hermione comenzó a llorar quedamente de puro alivio, el mismo que Draco sentía recorrer todo su cuerpo. Se habían librado de una semana de juegos con Snape, pero ¿cómo reaccionaría el profesor en los días siguientes? Harry le dio la respuesta.

—¿Jura no acercarse a ellos a menos de quince metros de distancia y eximirlos de sus clases lo que queda del año escolar, hasta los Éxtasis, donde obtendrán un Extraordinario?

—Lo Juro.

—¿Jura que no intentará ningún tipo de represalia, chantaje o agresión en contra de ellos, sus familias y amigos? —añadió Harry, quien estaba tratando de pensar en todas las posibilidades. No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad y tenía, debía cubrir todos los flancos posibles para evitar que ese bastardo se acercara a ellos con cualquier pretexto.

—Lo juro.

—¿Jura que no tratará de comunicarse con ellos ni verbal, ni por escrito, ya sean cartas o libros, ni usando mensajeros ni elfos ni ninguna otra manera de comunicación incluyendo la telepatía y la legeremancia? —preguntó Harry y Draco le vio sorprendido. El chico era mucho más paranoico que él y eso que se consideraba un caso grave.

—Lo juro.

—¿Jura que no intentará esto de nuevo con ningún otro estudiante, asistente o aprendiz? —Harry no quería que eso volviera a suceder. Obviamente ni Hermione ni Draco le deseaban a nadie que pasara por eso.

—Lo Juro.

—¿Jura que confesará sus acciones a las autoridades de la escuela antes de que termine el año escolar y acatará las sanciones que le impongan? —Draco sonrió satisfecho en cuanto Harry terminó de formular la pregunta. Lo que había hecho no quedaría impune. Dudaba mucho que McGonagall le permitiera continuar enseñando en Hogwarts después de que confesara su delito.

—Lo Juro.

El Juramento se completó y en cuanto terminó, Harry soltó la mano con rapidez como si le quemara.

—Hágalo ya —le ordenó.

Snape le lanzó una mirada asesina. Ron le devolvió su varita pero era improbable que la usara contra ellos, pues eran tres las varitas que lo apuntaban. La movió con presteza liberando a Draco y a Hermione del juramento que le habían hecho.

Draco se acercó a abrazar a Hermione. Al fin eran libres.

Entonces Ron y Harry sacaron el Gryffindor que llevaban dentro y sin poderlo evitar ni reprimir se le echaron encima a golpes. Ambos tenían acumulado cierto grado de angustia junto con altas dosis de ira e impotencia. Tanto que para ellos se volvía imposible e impensable que solo le permitieran retirarse de la enfermería como si nada hubiera pasado. La varita de Snape se le soltó de las manos en cuanto Ron le asestó el primer puñetazo en el rostro. A puños y patadas desahogaron su cólera. Fue Ron quien al final apartó a Harry y arrastró al vapuleado profesor fuera de la enfermería y lo dejó tirado en un rincón.

Cuando regresó, vio que Hermione había salido de la cama y se había tirado a los brazos de Harry. Ya no sollozaba, sino que lloraba amargamente, liberando todos los sentimientos que había reprimido en esas semanas.

—Perdóname, yo no quería terminar contigo, pero él... pero él...

—Lo sé, cariño, tranquila. Ya hablaremos después con más calma. Ahora debes descansar.

Ron se acercó a ellos y sin que Harry aflojara su abrazo, pasó uno de sus brazotes sobre los hombros de la chica de manera cariñosa.

—Respira hondo, relájate. Ese bastardo no volverá a tocarte, nos encargaremos de eso... —dijo viendo de Harry a Draco y viceversa—... los tres. Bueno, yo me retiro, Luna me está esperando.

—¿No te quedas? —preguntó Draco extrañado.

Ron sonrió con malicia, viendo de nuevo a sus dos amigos y al rubio Slytherin.

—No —respondió—. Creo que Hermione tiene suficiente con dos chicos. Un tercero solo lo complicaría todo.

Los tres se sonrojaron y se vieron unos a otros con incomodidad, mientras un sonriente Ron se acercaba con sigilo a la puerta de salida y se iba por el pasillo evitando ser descubierto. Allí, se topó de nuevo con Snape que apenas comenzaba a incorporarse. Ese hombre le revolvía las entrañas por lo que había hecho. No pudo reprimir una última patada en el estómago como si estuviera pateando un balón de futbol y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que escuchó el tronido de las costillas de Snape, quien solo lanzó un gemido ahogado.  Se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

—Vuelve a tocarla y te aseguro que eres hombre muerto —le amenazó. Vio de nuevo a ambos lados del pasillo. Menos mal estaba desierto, tampoco era de ganarse una expulsión. Además, Luna lo estaba esperando en su Sala Común y él le había prometido pasar antes de irse a su habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando Ron salió, Harry condujo de nuevo a Hermione a la cama. La arropó con ternura. Ella estaba bastante alterada, por lo que los chicos se sentaron a ambos lados de la cama, cada uno tomándole una mano. Harry se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios tratando de calmarla. Draco sintió una pequeña punzada de pérdida en el pecho. Muy probablemente ella cortaría todo lazo con él, ahora que toda esa experiencia con Snape había terminado, por eso se sorprendió cuando ella acercó sus manos entrelazadas a su rostro y besó el dorso de su pálida mano.

Harry le lanzó una mirada que no supo interpretar. Pero definitivamente allí no había ni celos ni indignación, que eran las reacciones que había esperado que se produjeran en Potter.

Pasado un momento, fue evidente que Hermione no podría calmarse sin la ayuda de una poción. Pero no querían despertar a nadie para que no iniciaran las sospechas sobre lo ocurrido esa noche. Se dirigieron al despacho de Madame Pomfrey y acordaron con Hermione que ella diría que lo hizo en un momento de desesperación a causa del insomnio. No les extrañó encontrarlo cerrado y con algunas protecciones encima; sin embargo, la enfermera colocaba las protecciones previsibles para estudiantes en formación, no para veteranos de guerra.

—Aguarda —dijo Draco, poniendo levemente su mano en la muñeca de Harry cuando terminó de eliminar las protecciones principales. Fue un contacto ligero y rápido pero que lanzó una pequeña corriente eléctrica entre los dos. Ambos se vieron intensamente a los ojos—, déjame ver si no hay alguna alarma encima o alguna otra cosa que le indique a Madame Pomfrey que se abre la puerta.

Efectivamente, esa era la última protección que había por quitar.

—No se me hubiera ocurrido —comentó Harry sin pizca de malicia.

—Llegas a hacerlo por inercia cuando tienes un honorable huésped en tu casa y no quieres interrumpir una sesión de tortura ni nada de ese estilo —explicó Draco. Hermione se estremeció por la confesión y Harry le vio sorprendido—. ¿Qué? ¿Creen que estuve de fiesta todo ese tiempo?

—No —respondieron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

—Mejor busquemos la poción. Necesito descansar —exhaló Hermione. La debilidad de su cuerpo era evidente.

Los tres se movieron lentamente por toda la habitación, revisando lo que allí estaba guardado. Las pociones medicinales estaban en unos estantes cerca del escritorio de la enfermera. Hermione lanzó un _Accio_ con su varita y el pequeño vial de la poción para dormir sin sueños salió del estante hasta llegar a sus manos. Alcanzó a ver que Harry hacía unas florituras con la suya.

—No quites mis trazos mágicos. Que queden como evidencia de que yo abrí la puerta.

Fue el turno de Draco de verles con sorpresa.

—No se me habría ocurrido —dijo, pero no pudo evitar que le saliera en un leve tono de mofa al repetir las palabras de Harry.

Los Gryffindors sonrieron.

—Lo llegas a hacer por inercia cuando eres el indeseable número uno y no quieres que te localicen —explicó Harry, quien no pudo evitar seguirle el juego a Draco y lo dijo también con un leve tono de mofa— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que estuvimos de campamento solo para alargar nuestras vacaciones de verano?

—Lo siento, chicos, me voy a la cama —anunció Hermione, mientras salía de la pequeña oficina. 

Draco y Harry la siguieron. Ella se tomó la poción todavía caminando. Puso el vial en la mesa de noche que estaba junto a su cama y se metió bajo las sábanas. La ayudaron a acomodarse y la arroparon.

—¿Segura que no te quieres ir a la Torre? —preguntó Harry.

—Me siento lo suficientemente mal como para no querer moverme de aquí —le confesó—. Pero sí quiero que le pongas una protección a la puerta. No deseo llevarme una sorpresa cuando despierte.

Pronto, Hermione se quedó dormida.

Dormido el lazo en común entre los dos chicos, Harry y Draco se encontraron en la enfermería en una situación incómoda y sin saber qué decir. Harry se puso de pie y recogió su capa de invisibilidad, que había quedado tirada a media enfermería desde que sorprendieron a Snape. Se volvió hacia Draco.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a las mazmorras?

—Yo no necesito protección, Potter.

—Tampoco te la estoy ofreciendo —replicó Harry con hastío—. Pero mi capa de invisibilidad puede serte útil para llegar a tu habitación sin ser descubierto.

Draco le vio el punto práctico al ofrecimiento y aceptó. Harry todavía se acercó a Hermione y le dio un último beso en la frente antes de colocar la capa sobre ellos para salir de la enfermería. Al cerrar la puerta, el Gryffindor se volteó y con un movimiento de varita colocó una protección tan potente que si Snape trataba de acercarse a la chica, muy probablemente acabaría pulverizado y todos sus restos cabrían en un tintero. Draco estaba impresionado por la fuerza de la magia de Harry. Claro que él sabía que su compañero de estudios era el vencedor de Voldemort pero muy en el fondo siempre había creído que Harry contaba con elevadas dosis de buena suerte y la ayuda de otros magos.

Por el pasillo se toparon con un inconsciente Snape, a quien no dedicaron más de dos miradas. Estaban ambos lo suficientemente furiosos como para preocuparse por el hombre.

Avanzaron en silencio por los pasillos del colegio y a medio recorrido, Draco se había arrepentido de haber aceptado el ofrecimiento. Caminaban con sus cuerpos estrechamente pegados para evitar que la capa descubriera alguna parte de sus cuerpos, y todos los sentidos de Draco estaban inundados por Harry. Su cuerpo se sentía firme contra el suyo, su olor (esa esencia masculina) inundaba su olfato y se mezclaba con el olor de su cabello, cuyas puntas le cosquilleaban en la mejilla, iban tan cerca que pudo observar a su antojo esos ojos imposiblemente verdes y las largas pestañas que se escondían detrás de las gafas...  y para su decepción, llegaron demasiado rápido a su destino.

—Gracias, Potter.

—Creo que ya superamos esa etapa... Draco. 

—Está bien. Gracias, Harry —dijo y extendió su mano, tal y como lo había hecho cuando tenían once años.

Esta vez, Harry no solo respondió al ofrecimiento de su mano sino que permaneció unos segundos más sosteniéndola y se quedó mirándole, como esperando algo más. Por Merlín, la atracción casi podía palparse. Draco ladeó su cabeza y comenzó a inclinarse hacia Harry, pero al segundo de hacerlo reaccionó sobre el repentino deseo que tenía de besar al otro chico. Lo más sorprendente es que Potter se había quedado con los labios entreabiertos, al parecer deseando exactamente lo mismo.

No podía ser.

Acababa de salir de un embrollo descomunal. No podía meterse en otro. Era lo más estúpido que podía sucederle en ese momento.

Dio las buenas noches de manera sofocada y prácticamente huyó de debajo de la capa para entrar a la Sala Común de Slytherin. A pesar de la penumbra, pudo ver que Harry se había ruborizado hasta la raíz de su alborotado cabello, como si recién se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

 

**** 

 

 Hermione recibió el alta médica la mañana siguiente. Regresó a la Torre de Gryffindor acompañada por Harry y por Ron, en medio del escándalo suscitado en el colegio a causa del profesor Snape, quien había sido encontrado esa mañana semiinconsciente a unos pasos de la enfermería y en un estado tan delicado que tuvo que ser trasladado a San Mungo. Con toda la discreción que requería el caso, Minerva comenzó una investigación. Sabía que el profesor de pociones no era una persona muy amada, ni por sus colegas ni por sus alumnos. Sin embargo, la vapuleada había sido fenomenal y había sucedido dentro del colegio. Era algo que no se podía tomar a la ligera.

A pesar de la noche de descanso, Hermione todavía se sentía muy débil y Madame Pomfrey la eximió de clases dos días mientras se recuperaba del exceso de agotamiento que descubrió en su cuerpo. La llenó de un tratamiento que incluía poción antidepresiva, pociones restauradoras, de fortalecimiento y de estimulación del apetito, porque consideró que estaba con las defensas bajas y en ese estado podría pescar una enfermedad mucho más grave de lo que presentaba en ese momento.

Aunque el tratamiento con las pociones duraría varias semanas, el solo hecho de haberse liberado de la situación del profesor Snape era suficiente para que su ánimo mejorara considerablemente. Volver a dormir arropada por Harry también era parte fundamental de su recuperación. El chico había tenido la delicadeza de no intentar ningún encuentro sexual entre ellos, suponía que ella no estaba preparada todavía y él la quería lo suficiente como para esperar que fuera Hermione quien diera el primer paso. Tal y como había sido la primera vez en la tienda de campaña en medio del bosque.

Draco también mantenía una distancia prudente. Aunque lo deseara, no podía permitir que otros descubrieran el lazo que ahora les unía. Los Gryffindors, sus compañeros Slytherin, el resto de profesores y prácticamente toda la escuela se preguntarían sobre el súbito cambio de afectos entre ellos. Eran demasiadas explicaciones que dar, mucha presión a su alrededor y aunque fuera en mucha menor medida que Hermione, él también estaba emocionalmente afectado por todo lo sucedido con el profesor. Pero a eso le añadía que se sentía en extremo confundido por la fuerte atracción que había sentido por Harry días atrás cuando estaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Bien era cierto que nunca había tenido ningún acercamiento físico, más que para pelearse, así que no tenía la más mínima idea de donde había surgido todo eso. ¿Sus múltiples peleas con Harry eran pura tensión sexual reprimida? ¿Era un sentimiento de agradecimiento por haberle liberado de su juramento con Snape? ¿Podía ser una extensión de lo que ya sentía por Hermione? ¿O era solo que quería continuar su relación con ella y entonces por añadidura también aceptaba/compartía los sentimientos de la chica por su anterior novio? No sabía qué pensar, solo sabía que estaba seguro de amar a Hermione y que de repente Harry le gustaba y mucho. Que los otros dos tenían una relación mucho más antigua y que por tanto, él salía sobrando. Y eso lo deprimía. Mucho.

Draco solo se había comunicado con ella una sola vez, vía lechuza, la que había entrado a la Torre de Gryffindor cuando Hermione estaba acompañada por Harry. Era una de las lechuzas de la escuela, para que nadie reconociera el ave. Un escueto _¿Cómo estás?,_ que ella se había dispuesto a responder en ese mismo momento, bajo la atenta mirada del otro chico. Le incomodó tener que escribir con esos dos ojos verdes taladrándole la nuca, pero no pensaba esconder los sentimientos que ahora tenía hacia Draco. Todavía no había decido qué hacer. Había regresado con Harry, sí, pero ¿quería terminar su relación con Draco? Definitivamente, no. ¿Se podía amar a dos hombres al mismo tiempo?; pero lo más importante, ¿se podía estar con los dos al mismo tiempo? Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer, ya que si la relación de Harry y Draco siempre había sido problemática, el hecho de pelear por el amor de la misma chica podía agravar las cosas.

Sin saberlo y a pesar de sus propias cavilaciones, Hermione estaba en el medio de una ola de emociones entre los dos chicos más importantes de su vida, porque Harry también experimentaba su propia crisis existencial. En principio, nunca se había sentido atraído hacia otro hombre. Cosa que lo descolocaba un poco. Estaba seguro que si Draco no hubiera prácticamente huido de debajo de su capa, se habrían besado hasta dejarse sin aliento. Y por Dios que desde ese momento, solo pensaba en cómo sería el sabor de sus labios, cómo se sentiría besarle y en cómo se sentiría un cuerpo masculino entre sus brazos. Amaba a Hermione, estaba seguro de eso. Pero no podía sacarse a Draco de la cabeza. ¿Lo convertía eso en un infiel?

Durante esa noche en la enfermería, su opinión sobre el otro muchacho había cambiado drásticamente. Primero había sentido la desconfianza de siempre, luego había habido sorpresa (y cierta lástima, a decir verdad), de comprobar que estaba en la misma situación de Hermione. Pero después había observado detenidamente lo delicado de su trato hacia la chica y le había impresionado verle intentando protegerla del profesor. Verle empuñar su varita contra Snape para conminarlo a tomar el Juramento Inquebrantable había sido un bono extra y cuando habían abierto la oficina de Madame Pomfrey en busca de la poción se habían complementado muy bien...los tres. ¿Eran sus sentimientos una extensión de lo que sentía por Hermione? ¿Eran producto de su eterno "complejo de héroe" como seguramente lo llamaría Draco y solo era necesidad de protegerle? Pero lo más importante, ¿era anormal querer estar con dos personas al mismo tiempo? ¿Y desde cuando él hacía cosas que eran "normales" para el resto de la sociedad, ya fuera muggle o mágica?, pensó al final un poco ofuscado.

Ese fin de semana, los tres lo pasaron ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos.

El miércoles siguiente, Minerva McGonagall sorprendió a Hermione al citarla en su despacho. Los días de recuperación recetados por Madame Pomfrey habían pasado y salvo las pociones fortificantes, el tratamiento principal había concluido.

La chica se sentía realmente feliz. No tener que toparse con Snape por los pasillos era parte de su tranquilidad. Habría que ver si conservaría esa misma seguridad una vez que el profesor regresara al castillo.

Hermione entró en el despacho y frenó en seco.

Draco estaba allí sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de la directora. Que fueran cuatro las sillas dispuestas tampoco fue muy tranquilizador para la chica. El Slytherin se puso de pie en cuanto la vio entrar y la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza. La expresión del joven no revelaba nada, al parecer Minerva había querido esperar a que todos los involucrados llegaran para comenzar la reunión, puesto que solo le indicó que tomara asiento.

Sin pensarlo mucho, la joven se sentó junto a Draco y colocó sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Entonces, bajo la atenta mirada de la directora, el chico se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, gracias.

No se dijeron nada más. Era mejor esperar.

La puerta de la dirección se abrió de nuevo. Ron y Harry entraron, sorprendiéndose también de verles allí. Una vez que todos tomaron asiento, la directora tomó aire profundamente, la preocupación se hizo evidente en su rostro y de pronto, pareció envejecer unos años.

—Necesito aclarar con ustedes la situación del profesor Severus Snape.

A Hermione se le cayó el corazón a sus pies, ¿Qué había dicho el profesor? ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que eran ellos los acusados y no al revés? Draco comenzó de inmediato a maquinar su estrategia de supervivencia. Ron se quedó a la espera de la reacción de Harry y Harry... simplemente no pensó, solo habló.

—Conmigo no tiene nada que aclarar, profesora —respondió Harry.

—Por supuesto que sí, Harry. Fue de tu varita que salieron dos _C_ _rucios_ y tus puños y los del señor Weasley los que le dejaron en tan lamentable estado.

—Y le hubiera lanzado el _Avada Kedavra_ , si no hubiera sido por el respeto que me merece el colegio...

—¡Cómo puedes decir algo así! —exclamó indignada.

Por Merlín, Harry era la imprudencia viviente... así que Draco decidió intervenir. Si lo dejaba continuar hablando lo más probable es que los cuatro terminarían en Azkaban por el ataque a un profesor. Dada la fama del trío dorado, todo se reduciría a un chivo expiatorio: él. Y no estaba dispuesto a terminar en la cárcel.

—Directora —dijo suavemente—, creo que usted solo se está enfocando en las consecuencias. Severus Snape se ganó a pulso, tanto los dos _C_ _rucios_ como los puñetazos. ¿Ha hablado con el profesor acerca la situación en la que nos tenía sometidos a Hermione y a mí? 

McGonagall lo miró sin comprender.

—Es obvio que no lo ha hecho, Draco —habló entonces Hermione—. Lo sucedido en la enfermería fue la forma que encontraron Ron y Harry para defenderme del profesor Snape, Directora McGonagall...

—Nada justifica una vapuleada de esa naturaleza.

—¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera juegos sexuales pervertidos entre un profesor y dos alumnos bajo coacción del susodicho profesor? —preguntó Draco, midiendo cada una de sus palabras. Pudo apreciar perfectamente el impacto que produjeron en la directora.

—Esa es una acusación muy seria, jovencitos.

—Lo es y es justo lo que estamos haciendo en este momento. Fuimos sorprendidos en nuestra buena fe por Severus Snape, quien nos hizo tomar un juramento mediante el cual nos obligaba a obedecer todas sus órdenes. Todas, directora McGonagall. Y con el que nos prohibía revelar lo que sucedía ni podíamos buscar ayuda. Según sus palabras, le pertenecíamos hasta la Pascua. Weasley y Harry consiguieron que levantara ese compromiso una semana antes...

—Eso...eso...no pudo haber sucedido. Severus... ¿Cómo pudo? —la directora había palidecido conforme Draco hablaba. La pobre se había preparado para reprender a unos alumnos en claro desacato a las reglas estudiantiles. Se había preparado para plantear su retiro del colegio en términos que no afectaran a ninguna de las partes, porque en el fondo no quería manchar sus expedientes y ahora surgía esto, como un elemento totalmente inesperado. ¿Cómo habría creído Severus que ella reaccionaría? Y de pronto lo comprendió: como la Gryffindor impulsiva que era. La que actuaba antes de pensar las cosas, la que tomaría medidas contra los estudiantes antes de llegar al fondo del asunto. 

Hermione tomó a Draco de la mano. A McGonagall no le había pasado inadvertido el nuevo comportamiento entre ambos jóvenes. Ahora se tuteaban y parecían compartir un alto grado de confianza que no tenían cuando comenzó el curso. Algo bastante difícil de creer, sobre todo para ella que los había visto crecer y había sido testigo de sus constantes peleas e insultos. Incluso, cuando Ron y Harry habían entrado ese día no salieron a relucir las típicas muestras de animadversión entre ellos, sino que se habían saludado amigablemente con leves inclinaciones de cabeza.

—¿Todavía guarda aquí el pensadero del profesor Dumbledore? —preguntó la chica. La bruja asintió y entonces Hermione se volvió hacia Draco de nuevo—. Nuestros recuerdos de cuando caímos con el juramento...

—...la primera vez que estuvimos juntos... —continuó Draco, quien lo dijo con naturalidad enumerando los recuerdos pero los otros chicos y McGonagall no pudieron evitar sentirse incómodos ante el comentario. Luego se volvió hacia Potter—, y lo sucedido en la enfermería desde la perspectiva de Weasley y Harry.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y vieron salir el pensadero del armario donde permanecía guardado. Cada uno colocó la varita en su sien y dejó salir el recuerdo, que depositaron en la vasija. Cuando terminaron, McGonagall se paró junto al instrumento.

—¿Vendrán conmigo?

—No —dijeron cuatro voces al mismo tiempo.

—No quiero saber en detalle las cochinadas que haya hecho Snape con Hermione y con Malfoy —afirmó Ron—. Es un recuerdo demasiado personal como para que lo vea todo el mundo. 

—Yo pienso igual —afirmó Harry. Aunque muy en el fondo sí tuviera deseos de ver a Draco escaso de ropa, verles a ambos con Snape no era algo que deseaba tener en su memoria.

—Yo me habría auto lanzado un _O_ _bliviate_ para no tener que recordar esa experiencia constantemente —aseguró Hermione, tomando asiento de nuevo frente al escritorio de la directora—. No se preocupe, que no tenemos pensado huir de su despacho.

Los tres chicos sonrieron. Juntarse con Draco estaba provocando que ella se volviera más irónica de lo que habitualmente era. Sin embargo, la directora no encontró divertido el comentario. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en clara incomodidad. Sin dejar pasar un minuto más, se dejó caer en el pensadero.

—A pesar del Juramento Inquebrantable, Snape no ha confesado su delito a las autoridades de la escuela —afirmó Ron, una vez que McGonagall estuvo dentro de la vasija.

—Es obvio que quiere jodernos antes de hablar de esa situación con la directora —habló Draco y entonces añadió con cierto retintín—. Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... es un Slytherin.

—No te pongas dramático, que no te queda —dijo Harry pero tenía una sonrisa bailándole en los labios—. Seguramente pensó aprovecharse de la sangre Gryffindor de nuestra directora. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar las medidas que ella tome con estas nuevas evidencias.

—¿Creen que lo destituya? —preguntó Hermione.

—Es lo más probable —respondió Ron—. Lo que habría que ver es si lo denunciará ante el Ministerio. Eso le impedirá ejercer la enseñanza en otro lugar. Pero esas medidas más drásticas dependerán de la directora. Y me supongo que también dependen de ustedes y si no les importa que se haga de conocimiento público.

—Lo único que me interesa es tenerle lo más alejado posible de mí —aseguró ella.

La directora estuvo un buen rato dentro del pensadero. Mientras tanto, Draco se había acercado a Hermione y se había sentado junto a ella. Platicaban de forma amena. Obviamente como no habían tenido un momento propicio para hacerlo, se estaban poniendo al corriente con lo que no habían podido conversar en los últimos días.

Harry platicaba con Ron cerca del pensadero. Desde donde estaban no alcanzaban a escuchar lo que hablaban, tampoco lo intentaban pues comprendían que necesitaban un poco de privacidad pero ambos sí que les observaban todos sus movimientos. De pronto, Hermione hizo como un pequeño mohín de incomodidad, como si no le gustaba lo que estaba diciéndole a Draco y el joven inmediatamente pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, abrazándola con genuino cariño para infundirle ánimos. Un gesto que si Ron no lo hubiera visto, muy probablemente lo habría puesto en duda.

—Ellos se aman, Harry —comentó Ron, poniendo en palabras algo que era obvio.

—Lo sé —confirmó el otro, pero su talante no estaba ni serio ni celoso ni molesto. Situación que desconcertó un poco a su pelirrojo amigo. Y entonces se sinceró—. Tengo algo en mente pero no les he dicho nada aún.

—¿Piensas dejarla para que pueda estar con él?

—¡Jamás dejaré a Hermione! —afirmó tajante, aunque en voz baja para que los otros no escucharan nada.

Ron le miró con sorpresa, de pronto, la realidad de por donde iban los pensamientos de Harry lo golpeó fuerte. Podía comprender que en ese momento sus dos amigos y Malfoy estuvieran confundidos. Lo que habían experimentado no era una situación ni fácil ni divertida, pero en su mente no podía comprender que su amigo quisiera incluir al Slytherin en su relación.

Harry se dio cuenta de la expresión confundida de Ron.

—No me mires así. No es algo malo, es simplemente...

—Extraño, por decirlo de alguna forma. ¿Has pensado en cómo reaccionarán los demás?

—Ron, ¿Cuándo he pensado en los demás para decidir lo que quiero hacer con mi vida privada?

—Nunca. Eso es cierto. Pero, ¿Y qué pasó con aquello de mi media naranja y las almas gemelas? ¿No crees que tres son multitud?

—No si lo hablas entre los tres y estableces una relación estable con deberes y derechos para todos. Yo no pienso engañar a Hermione con Draco, ni pienso engañarlo a él. No quiero tener una sola media naranja, sino tener dos tercios de naranja y sabes bien que pueden existir más de una alma gemela —explicó Harry comenzando a impacientarse con Ron. Se frotó la nariz con cansancio, levantando ligeramente sus lentes—. Este tipo de convivencia no es muy usual pero existe. Al menos en el mundo muggle.

Ron suspiró.

—Es completamente inusual en el mundo mágico. Eso seguro. 

—Bueno, seguiré dando material suficiente para habladurías, eso si ellos aceptan porque todavía no...

Harry fue interrumpido por el regreso de la directora McGonagall. Si antes la directora parecía abrumada, en el momento de regresar del pensadero parecía totalmente impactada, casi por perder por completo la cordura. Se miraba asqueada, descompuesta de su habitual ecuanimidad para resolver los problemas e incapaz de sostener la mirada a Draco y a Hermione sin ruborizarse intensamente. 

—Oh Dioses, bendita Circe, ¿Cuántas veces habrá hecho esto? Tantos años de enseñanza, ¿a cuántos alumnos habrá tratado de esta manera? —se preguntó sentándose pesadamente en su silla. Enterró su rostro entre sus manos en un gesto de clara impotencia—. Debo comunicarme con sus padres inmediatamente.

Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, la de ella triste y la de él afligida.

—Los míos siguen en Australia. No he podido ir a buscarles para revertir el hechizo de memoria. Lo estoy planeando para este verano —explicó Hermione.

—Yo ya soy mayor de edad, preferiría que esto quedara entre nosotros.

—No puedo, Draco, porque a pesar de que legalmente eres un adulto, tus padres me han confiado tu tutela como estudiante de este colegio. Debo informarles de lo sucedido. Necesito que se queden acá mientras localizo a los Malfoy —dijo la directora.

Mierda. Más para sentirse frustrado. Ahora sus padres también se enterarían de su vergüenza. Y no solo era por lo delicado de la situación y que implicaba actos sexuales, sino que sentía que les había fallado, que se había dejado engañar ingenuamente por un profesor. Y eso le dolía muchísimo a su ego Slytherin. Los jóvenes volvieron a quedarse solos en la dirección. 

La incomodidad de Draco era evidente. Hermione seguía sentada junto a él, así que lo tomó de la mano en un gesto de apoyo. Harry no pudo evitar acercarse, pero optó por quedarse atrás del respaldo de la silla donde estaba Draco y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del joven apretándolo ligeramente.

—¿Crees que sean muy severos contigo?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, aunque la aflicción estaba claramente pintada en su anguloso rostro.

—Soy un niño mimado, Harry. Mis padres jamás han sido severos conmigo —respondió—. Lo duro para mí es que se enteren que fui confiado en exceso y por eso me metí en problemas, eso va en contra de nuestra naturaleza Slytherin. Me jode que se sientan decepcionados de mí —confesó en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para los otros.

—Bueno, míralo de esta manera: al menos tú tienes padres a quienes decepcionar —le dijo Harry—. Además, todos aquí sabemos que ellos te aman.

—Eso es cierto.

—Si quieres podemos hablar con la directora para que podamos retirarnos —sugirió Hermione con suavidad—. Así puedes tratar este problema en privado con tus padres.

—No —respondió rápidamente y con seguridad. Luego añadió con una media sonrisa—. Ustedes me dan apoyo moral. Estaría más descompuesto si estuviera yo solo —entonces se volvió hacia Ron—. ¿Qué te sucede, Weasley? Parece que has visto a Merlín en persona.

Era verdad. Ron estaba boquiabierto. Ahora que los veía a los tres juntos, interactuando frente a una situación que concernía solo a Draco, se había dado cuenta de que lo que pensaba hacer Harry no estaba demasiado alejado de la realidad. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, mientras enfocaba su mirada en Harry. Era una mirada de comprensión que su amigo captó al instante. Y ese entendimiento le supuso un gran alivio y dio respaldo a lo que llevaba cavilando esos días. Si Ron lograba aceptarlo, sabía que a pesar de la sorpresa inicial que algo así generaría en toda la sociedad mágica, tarde o temprano sus más cercanos también acabarían aceptándolo.

Más rápido de lo que esperaban, el matrimonio Malfoy entró en la dirección. La preocupación en sus rostros era más que evidente. Los cuatro jóvenes se pusieron de pie. Draco estaba flanqueado por Harry y Hermione, quienes en el fondo se quedaron a la espera de alguna recriminación o comentario irónico por parte de Lucius, pero el hombre solo miró a su hijo con consternación. Por su parte, al matrimonio no les pasó por alto que su hijo estaba tomado firmemente de la mano de la chica y que tenía sobre su espalda, posada suavemente al nivel de su cintura, la mano de Harry. Era obvio que lo estaban escudando.

McGonagall conjuró dos sillas más.

Conforme la directora les explicaba lo sucedido, Narcisa había empalidecido y Lucius estaba rojo de la furia. Minerva había intentado ser lo más delicada posible dado lo espinoso del asunto, pero fue inevitable el estallido del padre ante lo que les había pasado. Parecía querer descuartizar a Severus Snape con sus propias manos y fue incapaz de continuar sentado. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar ofuscado por la dirección.

—Señor Malfoy, lamento muchísimo lo sucedido...

—Deténgase, directora..., a sus casi dieciocho años Draco ha vivido demasiadas experiencias nefastas y pensamos ingenuamente que él estaría más seguro en Hogwarts de lo que estaría afuera. Así que en este momento, lo único que puedo decirle es por donde puede usted meterse esos lamentos... no quiero faltarle el respeto.  Primero, ¡déjeme digerir lo que le sucedió a mi hijo debajo de sus narices! —gritó ofuscado, golpeando el escritorio con su puño. Minerva no pudo evitar dar un salto en su silla y hacerse un poco hacia atrás.

—Lucius...

—Padre...

Narcisa y Draco hablaron al mismo tiempo, tratando de calmar los ánimos caldeados del hombre. Lucius se irguió y respiró profundamente. Entonces se volvió hacia su hijo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, creo.

—¿Crees?

—No fue una experiencia placentera, pero como bien has dicho hemos pasado por cosas peores y las hemos superado. Dudo que algo como esto me haga caer —respondió con tanto aplomo que calmó a su padre considerablemente. A pesar de su seguro tono de voz seguía tomado de la mano de Hermione. Solo ella había sentido cómo sus palmas se habían puesto heladas debido a la reacción de Lucius.

Minerva suspiró.

—Es necesario que discutamos cómo vamos a proceder. Si solo lo dejaremos como algo interno del colegio o si quieren poner una denuncia oficial en el Ministerio. Hermione, dado que tus padres están fuera del país, he permitido que Harry y Ron permanezcan en mi oficina como un respaldo para ti...

—Gracias, directora. 

—Lo primero que haré, obviamente, es cesarlo de sus funciones docentes. Debo informar al Ministerio la razón de su despido, pero salvo el Ministro Kingsley y el Jefe de Aurores Robards que me han acompañado en esta investigación, nadie más se enteraría de quiénes son los estudiantes involucrados. Ahora bien, si lo que desean es un juicio y una posible condena en Azkaban, deben estar conscientes de que causaría un gran revuelo público y las implicaciones que eso tendría tanto para ustedes como para el colegio. Una denuncia de ese tipo puede ser el fin de Hogwarts. Los padres ya no se sentirían seguros enviando a sus hijos a un internado.

Lucius bufó dando a entender que las preocupaciones de la directora le podían tener sin cuidado. Hermione buscó a Harry con la mirada. La directora se miraba realmente abatida y ella no quería ya causar más problemas. Draco intercambió unas palabras en un susurro con su madre.

—No quiero que ese hombre esté libre, pero tampoco quiero que mis intimidades anden en boca de toda la gente. ¡Oh, Dios! Es tan difícil... —exclamó Hermione.

—Sí, lo es, señorita Granger —dijo Narcisa. Aunque trataba de mantener su habitual compostura, se notaba que estaba abatida por su hijo—, porque no solo es que Severus pague por su crimen sino el estigma que eso supone para ustedes. ¿No podemos hacer una acusación en la que se resguarde la identidad de las víctimas? Que rindan su testimonio frente a una delegación de alto rango, por ejemplo, y no frente a todo el Wizengamot.

—Podría considerar esa posibilidad y aunque no creo que haya inconvenientes con el Ministro siempre la información se filtra hacia terceras personas—explicó Minerva—. Sobre todo porque los afectados son personas de alto perfil dentro de nuestra sociedad. Yo honestamente preferiría que tratáramos el caso con la mayor discreción posible. Apelo a su sentido de responsabilidad para con el colegio. Por lo que vi en el pensadero, Harry consiguió por medio del Juramento Inquebrantable que Severus no se acerque nuevamente a Draco y a Hermione, o que intente algo en contra de ellos o de familiares cercanos. Esa es una ventaja, porque él está imposibilitado a hacerles daño nuevamente.

—¿Tú qué opinas? —preguntó Lucius a Draco.

—Al igual que Hermione, ya es suficientemente incómodo que todos los aquí presentes sepan lo que ha sucedido como para andar en boca de extraños, a quienes únicamente mueve el morbo de la situación. Yo también prefiero que sea algo lo más discreto posible.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, padre. Creo que hay otras formas de hacerle pagar caro a ese bastardo —dijo Draco en un arranque que sorprendió a Lucius. Eso era algo que habría esperado que trataran en casa y en confianza, no frente al trío dorado—. Con solo que le cerremos las puertas para que pueda ejercer la enseñanza en otro lugar, ya nos lo estamos cobrando —agregó.

—Yo puedo influir en Kingsley para que el Ministerio tampoco le dé trabajo —añadió Harry en tono decidido. Draco le vio mordaz y él estuvo seguro que el Slytherin se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no dejar salir un comentario irónico—. El Ministro sabe que quiero unirme al cuerpo de aurores y lo está esperando para darle publicidad al departamento. Puedo presionar por ese lado.

La directora estaba visiblemente aliviada del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Gracias a Merlín, que no había tenido que insistir mucho para evitar que los chicos pidieran un juicio público.

—Bien, entonces está decidido que lo manejaremos de forma discreta y confidencial —sentenció McGonagall con rapidez, aunque Lucius no se miraba del todo convencido. Ella tampoco quería que se lo pensaran mucho para que no cambiaran de opinión—. Primero hablaré con el Ministro y con el Auror Robards, luego notificaré mi decisión a Severus con el respaldo del Ministerio. Como quedan pocos días para las vacaciones, también les dejo abierta la posibilidad de que puedan irse a casa este día. Yo notificaré a los profesores de mi decisión.

Los Malfoy dispusieron que Draco se fuera con ellos en ese instante. Prácticamente solo le dieron tiempo de arreglar su baúl con algunas cosas y se retiraron del colegio. Hermione y Harry decidieron quedarse e irse con el resto de alumnos en el tren de regreso a Londres y antes de partir fueron testigos de todas las especulaciones suscitadas por la repentina partida del Slytherin.

 

*****

 

Los estudiantes se agolpaban en la estación de regreso al colegio después de las vacaciones. No estaba tan abarrotada como al inicio del curso, por todos los alumnos que no podían ir estas pequeñas temporadas a casa. Harry llegó halando su baúl. Prácticamente se había encerrado en Grimmauld Place para poner sus pensamientos en orden y cada día que pasaba estaba más decidido a convencer a los otros dos a que siquiera le escucharan su propuesta.

Solo un día había salido de su casa para irse a Shell Cottage para hablar con Bill Weasley al respecto. Confiaba en Bill como si realmente fuera su hermano mayor y necesitaba un consejo que solo alguien con experiencia podía darle. Pero por la naturaleza de la situación, tampoco quiso buscar a Arthur. Estaba seguro de que el patriarca Weasley no lo habría comprendido y se habría cerrado en lo que tradicionalmente se esperaba de él. Bill y Fleur tenían una perspectiva más amplia del mundo y de la vida. Él había vivido en el extranjero por varios años y ella conservaba intacta su mentalidad francesa, y si no se había cansado de la conservadora sociedad inglesa era porque su esposo no era el típico mago inglés que seguía al pie de la letra las reglas sociales.

Le escucharon con atención y si se sorprendieron de lo que Harry les decía, sus rostros no lo reflejaron. Hablaron con él con tanta naturalidad como si estuvieran hablando del clima de ese día y el consejo que recibió fue sencillo y práctico. Que siguiera adelante con su propuesta y si los otros dos estaban de acuerdo, no había absolutamente ningún lío. Al final, los demás no tendrían más remedio que aceptarlo. _De todas maneras_ , le dijo Bill con una sonrisa socarrona, _ahora es cuando puedes hacer valer tu posición de héroe de guerra_. Harry regresaba a Hogwarts mucho más sereno de como había partido.

Hermione, por su parte, había pasado las vacaciones junto a Luna. Conservaba la casa de sus padres y la mantenía protegida con sendos hechizos, pero le era muy doloroso permanecer sola en su hogar. Esperaba poder ir pronto en busca de ellos y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Ya lo había conversado con Harry y el chico se había comprometido a acompañarla a Australia en cuanto terminara el año escolar. Solo quedaban unos cuantos meses, tenía que estudiar con esmero para los Éxtasis, pues su rendimiento había sido afectado por la experiencia con su profesor de pociones. Durante esos días, Luna respetó el silencio de Hermione.

A pesar de su aire despistado, la inteligente Ravenclaw percibía con claridad cuando alguien estaba listo para hacer una confidencia y supo que su amiga simplemente no estaba lista para compartir lo que la afectaba en ese momento. Así que ella no presionó y permitió que Hermione pasara sus vacaciones con tranquilidad. Si no hubiera sido por la edición diaria de El Profeta, se habría desconectado totalmente del mundo.

Hermione llegó a la estación acompañada de Luna y en cuando vio a Harry se encaminó hacia él. El chico la abrazó y beso con suavidad en los labios frente a todos, confirmando entre sus compañeros y demás curiosos la relación que ahora sostenían. Colocaron sus baúles en el espacio de carga y tomados de la mano subieron al tren.

A lo lejos, observaron la llegada de los Malfoy. Draco acompañado por Theo Nott, se subió con rapidez en uno de los vagones del final. Al parecer, se habían despedido antes de entrar a la estación, porque sus padres solo supervisaron que subiera al tren y se retiraron de allí.

Harry no desvió su atención de Draco hasta que este se perdió dentro del vagón y cuando regresó su mirada a Hermione, ella lo observaba con expresión concentrada. Lo conocía como a la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Harry Potter? —en su pregunta había curiosidad mezclada con ligeras sospechas.

—En que los dos necesitamos hablar con Draco —respondió simplemente. Sin embargo, ella pensó erróneamente que Harry le exigiría poner distancia con el Slytherin.

—Harry, yo necesito tiempo para asimilar todo lo sucedido —comenzó ella a tratar de explicarse—. Sé que debo intentarlo sola, pero de momento no puedo hacerlo sin el apoyo de Draco.

Harry pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros.

—No te estoy pidiendo eso. Quiero que estés tranquila y que nos preparemos para los exámenes. Pero sabes que eventualmente los tres tendremos que hablar sobre lo que ha pasado —replicó él, sorprendiéndola por la tranquilidad con que se lo decía.

—¿No estás molesto con Draco porque también está conmigo?

—¿Porqué habría de estarlo? —respondió Harry y ella le miró como si de repente no lo conociera en lo más mínimo—. Hermione, los dos han pasado por un experiencia difícil, se han apoyado mutuamente, sé que él te protege y sé que ha surgido cariño entre ustedes —enumeró aunque no se atrevió a decir que era amor lo que había entre ellos—, ¿por qué querría presionarte a dejarlo cuando sé que eso afectaría tu recuperación? Sé que soy impulsivo, pero al menos dame el crédito de no ser estúpido.

Hermione se abrazó a él, emocionada.

—¡Gracias por comprenderlo! Estaba tan asustada pensando que querías que lo dejara...

—Preocúpate por otras cosas, menos por esa. De momento, los estudios ya son suficiente presión para nosotros, si es que queremos tener las calificaciones mínimas para la Academia de Aurores y la Escuela de Leyes.

Hermione estaba feliz. Al menos Harry estaba tranquilo y sí, él tenía razón de que debían hablar pero ella de momento no estaba segura de lo que quería pedirles a los dos chicos. Mucho menos, si ellos estarían dispuestos a seguir con ella al mismo tiempo. Lo cierto es que ahora Harry era el oficial y no estaba segura de que Draco quisiera convertirse en "el otro". Debían ser cuidadosos para no proporcionar material a los chismosos.

Al llegar al colegio, la noticia principal fue el cambio del profesor de pociones. Los rumores eran múltiples y variados puesto que la directora no dio mayores detalles del retiro del profesor Snape. Al final, la especulación que predominó entre los estudiantes es que su salida era debido a problemas de salud, sobretodo por el hecho que al salir de vacaciones el profesor seguía interno en San Mungo. Horace Slughorn había aceptado colaborar con Minerva y asumir el cargo lo que quedaba del año escolar, aunque había reiterado que él ya se sentía muy viejo para volver a la enseñanza y que solo lo hacía para que los alumnos no quedaran a medias con dicha materia a esas alturas del año escolar.  
 

****

Al paso de las semanas, Draco y Hermione habían hablado en un par de ocasiones, en ratos perdidos y el Slytherin trataba de no llamar la atención hacia su persona. Nadie, excepto Harry, se había dado cuenta de sus encuentros y aunque ellos no tenían reparos en abrazarse y besarse, no habían vuelto a hacer el amor. Cosa que en realidad no era por falta de ganas, sino por la falta de un momento y lugar adecuado para hacerlo. Draco no era persona de andar buscando mugrosos salones de clase en desuso para tener sus encuentros sexuales.

Draco estaba consciente de su situación actual con Hermione y la verdad era que no le gustaba nada. A eso, tenía que sumarle que la guerra lo había dejado un poco paranoico. No era algo que ignorara aunque prefería decirse a sí mismo que la guerra le había vuelto más precavido. Siempre miraba por encima de su hombro en los pasillos, tomaba distintos corredores para llegar a sus clases para no tener un patrón de movimientos y no frecuentaba los mismos lugares. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentir que alguien seguía sus pasos constantemente. Durante el día, eso no suponía mayor problema pero durante la noche, sobre todo si tenía ronda de vigilancia como prefecto, no dejaba de sentirse un poco desesperado por terminar cuanto antes e irse a su habitación en las mazmorras.

Para colmo, esa noche estaba haciendo su ronda en solitario. Su compañera de Ravenclaw había enfermado y al ser uno de los prefectos de mayor edad, le habían encomendado que lo hiciera solo. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era refugiarse en la seguridad que le brindaba su cuarto.

—¡Draco! —escuchó que lo llamaban en cuanto llegó a un corredor desierto. Sintió que el corazón le llagaba a la garganta por la sorpresa y su mano se fue directa dentro de su túnica, en busca de su varita. Cuando se volteó, vio que era Harry quien lo esperaba y el Slytherin reprimió una expresión mordaz.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

—¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba a él. Era la primera vez que Harry lograba abordarlo a solas desde que regresaron de las vacaciones, la paranoia de Draco tenía un asidero real pues había sido el Gryffindor quien había estado buscando un momento propicio para hablar con él en privado. Draco se permitió relajar su postura cuando observó que el otro no iba con ánimos hostiles.

—Bien. Logré descansar lo suficiente y he estado estudiando a ratos.

—No le respondas eso a Hermione o te hará una programación de estudios personalizada hasta llegar a los Éxtasis —le recomendó Harry con una sonrisa. Estaba nervioso. No sabía cómo proponerle a Draco lo que quería. Nunca habían sido amigos, nunca hablaban por los pasillos y él estaba consciente que su único vínculo era Hermione.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo un poco a desgano, mientras hacía ademán de continuar con la ronda.

—Espera, por favor —pidió el Gryffindor y en un impulso lo tomó de la mano.

Ese gesto los sorprendió a ambos. Draco nunca esperó que Harry diera el primer paso para un acercamiento físico. ¿Le gustaban los hombres? ¿O solo le gustaba él? El simple roce de sus dedos le hizo sentir una especie de corriente eléctrica que se extendió desde su mano al resto de su cuerpo. Harry también se había estremecido con solo tocarlo. En ese momento se borró de su mente toda intención de hablar y se concentró en el inmenso deseo acumulado por probar sus labios. Así que aprovechándose de su falta de reacción, el Gryffindor lo haló fuera del pasillo, hacia un pasadizo hasta entonces desconocido para el Slytherin que estaba detrás de la estatua de la Vieja Bruja Jorobada.

—Harry, no creo que esto sea una buena id...—La frase quedó sin terminar. Verse presionado contra la pared y con la boca de Harry sobre la suya hizo que su cerebro se desconectara por completo y se enfocara solo en las agradables sensaciones que esos suaves labios provocaban. Primero se movieron tentativos, como a la espera de un rechazo, pero luego una cálida lengua se deslizó lentamente y supo que estaba perdido. Sin detenerse a pensar, correspondió al beso con fuerza y en cuanto lo hizo, sintió el gemido satisfecho de Harry y su sólido cuerpo apretándolo todavía más contra la fría roca del pasadizo.

Su reacción fue instintiva. Se abrazó al otro como si fuera una tabla salvavidas, deslizando un brazo por su cintura y el otro por la espalda. Era un beso posesivo y que marcaba. Oh, por Merlín, si antes estaba confundido este beso lo estaba trastornando todavía más. Por eso prefería besar hombres. Eran besos diferentes, más fuertes, más rudos... no sabría cómo explicarlo completamente.

Por su parte, Harry estaba extasiado. Ahora que al fin había probado los labios de Draco, no se rendiría hasta lograr que él y Hermione estuvieran de acuerdo de estar los tres juntos. Era impensable que él pudiera dejar de besarle, pues sus labios, sus brazos, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, incluso el sonido de sus gemidos eran altamente adictivos.

Pasaron un par de minutos besándose a conciencia.

Entonces, Harry presionó sus caderas contra las de Draco y las erecciones de ambos se frotaron una contra la otra. Lo único que el Gryffindor quería era abrir los pantalones del otro para tocar también esa polla, que a través de la tela se sentía grande y robusta. Nunca había tocado otro pene que no fuera el suyo y quería comprobar que el miembro de Draco fuera tan pálido y elegante como lo era el resto de su dueño.

Pero lo único que causó ese movimiento fue que Draco recuperara un poco de cordura. Lo tomó de la cintura con ambas manos y lo empujó con suficiente fuerza como para alejarlo un poco de él.

—No... Harry...esto es una locura.

Harry se hizo nuevamente hacia adelante, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Draco, aspirando primero su olor y luego besando la sensible piel. Poco dispuesto a ceder. Pero el Slytherin lo alejó con más fuerza. 

—Nunca antes he besado a otro chico —confesó Harry en un arranque de sinceridad. Su voz un poco ahogada contra la piel de su cuello.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Porque quiero y porque te deseo. Y ahora te deseo aun más —le aseguró tratando vanamente de acercarse de nuevo.

—¿Lo sabe Hermione?

—Todavía no pero... —Harry no pudo continuar hablando. Ahora sí, Draco le había empujado para alejarlo completamente de él. Le vio sorprendido—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—¿De verdad lo quieres saber? ¿Qué te has creído? ¿Qué solo por lo que nos hizo Snape voy a permitir que vengas y me folles para saber lo que se siente? —Draco estaba cada vez más exaltado, mientras Harry negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—No, Draco, estás confundiendo todo...

—Lo siento, Potter, pero no seré parte de tu maldita fase de experimentación. Ya he tenido suficiente —afirmó y comenzó a salir del pasadizo secreto.

—Draco, por favor, necesitamos hablar —le pidió Harry, quien trató de detenerlo asiéndolo por el brazo.

—Suéltame, Potter —respondió Draco. Su voz se había convertido en un siseo, había llegado a ese tono de voz que Harry conocía a la perfección después de ocho años de constantes peleas.

Frustrado, solo acertó a liberarlo de su agarre y dejarle marchar.

Harry entró en la Torre de Gryffindor con cara de pocos amigos y con paso rápido se dirigió a su habitación. ¡Por todos los malditos dioses! Había complicado la situación. Si tan solo sus putas hormonas se hubieran quedado en su sitio por una noche, gruñó para sus adentros. Ahora menos que sabía cómo acercarse a Draco de nuevo.

Hermione estaba estudiando en la sala común y cuando le vio entrar, se sorprendió de la expresión furiosa de su rostro. Harry podía ser un mago poderoso, pero no era ni amargado ni de mal genio.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Ahora no, Hermione. Platicamos mañana —respondió tajante mientras caminaba directo a su habitación. Hasta la sala común se escuchó el azote de la puerta cuando la cerró con violencia.

Muchos se quedaron sorprendidos por sus palabras bruscas, sobretodo porque estaban dirigidas hacia su novia. Muchas chicas se habrían quedado sin cuestionarlo mucho, siendo el héroe mágico y lo poderoso que se suponía que era, pero Hermione no se amedrentaba con esos exabruptos, así que con paso decidido se fue tras él hacia la habitación.

Entró sin siquiera llamar y gracias a Merlín que se encontraba vacía porque no tuvo necesidad de pedir un poco de privacidad a los compañeros. Cerró la puerta tras ella con suavidad y se quedó apoyada contra la madera, observando cómo Harry se movía por entre sus cosas como si fuera un león enjaulado. Lo vio sacar su pijama, tirarlo con enojo sobre la cama, vio como halaba su corbata deshaciendo el nudo con fuerza y tirar la prenda sobre la silla de su mesa de trabajo.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que pasa?

—No. Solo que soy un estúpido —se sentó con un poco de desconsuelo en el borde de la cama.

Entonces, ella se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

—Por experiencia te digo que no eres un estúpido. La mayoría de veces te metes en problemas por impulsivo, pero no por estúpido.

Harry dejó salir un pequeño bufido, mitad exasperado y mitad divertido.

—Impulsivo...—musitó como hablando consigo mismo—. Nunca esa palabra fue más adecuada —dijo con desaliento.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y lo tomó suavemente de la mano. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y enterró su rostro en su cuello... y entonces lo sintió. Se levantó de un salto, como su tuviera un resorte en el trasero y Harry le miró desconcertado por su actitud.

—¿Con quién has estado, Harry? —le preguntó. No estaba para infidelidades. Suficiente tenía con sus propios problemas. Y era un hecho de que Harry andaba con un aroma muy distinto al suyo pegado en la túnica.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, ella hizo ademán de dirigirse a la puerta con expresión muy dolida. La magia de Harry fluyó hacia allí sin necesidad de usar la varita, sellando la salida e insonorizando la habitación. 

—¡No! Te detienes justo ahí —dijo Harry con voz tan autoritaria que Hermione detuvo sus pasos pero solo se giró, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos. Harry suspiró con cansancio—. Voy a contarte todo porque no pienso cagarla más de lo que ya lo he hecho esta noche.

Ella permaneció en silencio, viéndole con ojos de reproche. Harry respiró profundamente. No sabía por dónde comenzar. Y como a veces las acciones valen más que las palabras, se acercó a ella con rapidez envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Hermione forcejeó tratando de zafarse pero él la apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho.

—Respira profundo y te aseguro que sabrás a quien pertenece este olor —le aseguró.

De pronto, Hermione se quedó muy quieta cuando descubrió en la túnica de Harry un aroma que conocía muy bien.

—Draco —dijo en un susurro.

—Así es.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Harry? —preguntó separándose ligeramente de él para verlo a los ojos.

El chico la tomó de la mano y se sentaron de nuevo en el borde de la cama.

—Verás, la noche que descubrimos a Snape, una vez que te quedaste dormida le ofrecí a Draco llevarlo a las mazmorras con mi capa... —comenzó Harry por lo que le parecía más obvio, exponiendo todos los hechos por orden cronológico. Una vez que inició su relato, ya no hubo poder divino que detuviera ese diluvio de palabras.

Le contó todo: la atracción mutua que habían sentido en esa ocasión, cómo su sentimiento hacia el chico habían cambiado, todo lo que había estado cavilando en esos días, los consejos de Bill y Fleur, de cómo había pensado abordar a Draco primero y de cómo había metido la pata hasta el fondo con el Slytherin, pues se había acercado a él con la sana intención de hablar de lo que estaba sintiendo y había terminado besándolo hasta quedarse sin aire. Y por eso ahora el rubio creía que él solo pretendía aprovecharse de la situación para experimentar qué se sentía estar con otro hombre.

Hermione le miraba sorprendida. Su expresión había mudado del enojo y la sospecha al asombro total.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? ¿Estar con los dos al mismo tiempo?

—Respóndeme con total honestidad, Hermione. ¿Sabes tú con cuál de los dos quieres estar o prefieres estar con los dos al mismo tiempo?

—Con los dos al mismo tiempo —respondió sin vacilar. Se restregó la cara con cansancio y luego lo vio directo a los ojos. No estaba mintiendo—. Cada uno tiene cualidades que me encantan, siento que los dos me complementan y simplemente no me puedo decidir por ninguno de ustedes.

—Eso me sucede a mí. Y tampoco sería justo para Draco que lo mantuviéramos como un secreto solo porque a nosotros nos conviene de esa manera —expresó Harry sacando a relucir su corazón Gryffindor—. Si vamos a estar juntos y los tres lo queremos así, pues ¡hagámoslo! Ya es tiempo que seamos egoístas y pensemos en nosotros. Ya derrotamos a Voldemort y entregamos nuestras respectivas cuotas a la sociedad mágica.

Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento.

—Nos criticarán con ferocidad. Pero tampoco me importa mucho —aseguró. Harry no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza. Dos de tres estaban de acuerdo, solo había que convencer a Malfoy—. Draco me ha invitado a acompañarlo a Hogsmeade en la salida de este fin de semana. Puedo hablar con él sobre lo que sentimos y lo que queremos —le propuso Hermione.

Y así quedó decidido.

 

****

 

Ese sábado de mayo hacía muy buen tiempo. Amaneció claro, sin amenazas de lluvia y con el clima templado. Muchos alumnos no esperaron mucho tiempo para dirigirse a Hogsmeade. Y los de quinto y de séptimo querían disfrutar de la tranquilidad de esta última salida antes de volcarse de lleno en los estudios para los TIMOs y EXTASIS, que como siempre, estaban programados para junio.

Draco en verdad quería pasar un rato agradable con Hermione, sin sentir la opresión que para él suponía estar dentro del castillo. La verdad era que se sentía bastante limitado en sus acciones, tan obligado a silenciar sus sentimientos que había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de retirarse de la escuela, pero lo detenía el hecho de que si realmente quería convertirse en un maestro de pociones, debía contar con los resultados de los EXTASIS. De lo contrario no podría aplicar a ninguna escuela especializada.

El beso de Harry lo había dejado tan alterado que fue imposible continuar con la ronda de vigilancia. Se había ido directo a su habitación y la expresión de su habitualmente frío rostro era tal, que Theo notó de inmediato que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Necesitaba desahogarse y lo necesitaba con urgencia. Además, durante ese año, Theo se había convertido en un inesperado apoyo. Si bien su experiencia durante la guerra no había sido tan violenta como la de Draco, había estado lo suficientemente cerca del Señor Tenebroso como para sufrir algunas atrocidades en carne propia. 

Draco habló sobre lo que estaba sucediendo sin mencionar nombres pero ningún Slytherin llegaba a esa casa sin contar con los atributos adecuados. Su amigo armó el rompecabezas en un dos por tres sobre quiénes eran los otros involucrados pero decidió no presionar una confesión. _La vida es corta, Draco, esa estúpida guerra nos quitó muchas cosas y nos ha hecho madurar más rápido...deberías arriesgarte,_ sugirió Theo.

— _Puedo perder mucho._

 _—Pero también puedes ganar mucho. Creo que lo peor es quedarse sin actuar y luego vivir preguntándose sobre lo que pudo haber sido. Ya sufrimos suficiente...—_ Theo no pudo evitar sacar un suspiro mitad melancólico mitad exasperado—.  _Recuerda que nuestras familias de por sí han quedado marcadas y vivimos con cierto rechazo social. ¿Qué diferencia supone que te señalen por tus relaciones sentimentales? Rechazo es rechazo, independientemente de la razón que lo provoca._

Draco había pensado mucho en eso en estos últimos días.

Por eso, esa mañana de sábado se había reunido con Hermione a la salida del Gran Comedor. Había visto salir a Weasley de la mano de Luna y acompañado por Harry. Supuso que así lo habían dispuesto entre el trío dorado. Los vio salir de la escuela y no pudo evitar quedarse contemplando al Gryffindor, aunque bien era cierto que solo le miraba su ancha espalda y su culo. Desde la noche en el pasillo, el estómago le daba un vuelco cada vez que lo miraba y su cuerpo reaccionaba con deseo de volver a sentir sus manos y sus labios sobre él otra vez.

Pero no sabía como abordar el tema con Hermione. Necesitaba hacerlo este día. Sin falta.

La chica le saludó con cierta efusividad. Era la primera vez que se decidían hacer algo público entre ellos y el mero hecho de que los vieran siquiera platicando daba material suficiente para los chismes. Draco percibió cómo los murmullos a su alrededor aumentaban de volumen.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó él a Hermione, quien miraba ligeramente a su alrededor. Al parecer había notado lo mismo que él.

—Por favor —respondió ella—. Tengo demasiadas cosas que comprar en Hogsmeade. Me hacen falta pergaminos y plumas. También necesito unos libros...

Se dirigieron con paso afable hacia la salida de la escuela.

—¿Piensas usarme como tu mula particular? —preguntó burlón, por todas las cosas que ellas estaba enumerando que iba a adquirir. Aunque tampoco era que le disgustara ayudarla a llevar sus compras.

—De lechuza sería más adecuado —respondió ella siguiéndole el juego—, porque usualmente esa es la forma en que me los envían al colegio. Y si tú quieres cargarlos, yo no me enojaré. Así dispongo de ellos con más rapidez.

Muchos de sus compañeros los observaron con sorpresa mal disimulada mientras iban hacia el pueblo. Caminaban cerca aunque iban haciendo todo lo posible para no invadir el espacio personal del otro, evitando levantar más especulaciones. Draco iba reprimiendo su deseo de tomarla de la mano. Sabía que estaban dando un paso gigantesco al salir juntos, así que no quería que al regresar al colegio a Potter le llegaran chismes de que él se estaba aprovechando de su novia.

Una vez en Hogsmeade, comenzaron la ruta establecida por Hermione para sus compras. Primero fueron por metros y metros de pergamino y por unas plumas. Draco le preguntó con ironía si ya se estaba abasteciendo para sus estudios después de Hogwarts o si pensaba revender pergamino a sus compañeros de casa para obtener ganancias y ella le respondió que eso era solo "lo suficiente" para los ensayos que tenía pendientes y sus estudios para los EXTASIS. Era "lo justo" para terminar el período escolar. Draco la miró con expresión de _si tú lo dices._  

Después se fueron a buscar los libros. Hermione prácticamente estaba adquiriendo un libro especializado por materia en la que se iba a examinar. A Draco le pareció excesivo. Sobre todo porque tenían los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina. Con un solo libro él habría tenido suficiente, pero al parecer la brillante mente de la chica necesitaba más conocimiento.

—¿Piensas leerte todo esto? —la cuestionó mientras revisaba un libro sobre runas.

—Por supuesto. Siempre tengo un poco de tiempo libre después del almuerzo.

—Creo que un poco de tiempo libre no será suficiente —le dijo, entonces tomó el libro de pociones y lo regresó a la vendedora. Hermione estaba a punto de protestar—. Éste no lo compres, yo te prestaré mi ejemplar.

—Gracias.

Al salir, ya casi era la hora de la comida y Hermione propuso ir a las Tres Escobas. Sabía que Draco quería hablar con ella pero también había acordado con Harry que se reunirían allí para hablar con el Slytherin sobre lo que tenían pensado. Avanzaban lentamente por la calle bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de escuela, que cuchicheaban a su paso sin disimular una pizca.

Eso comenzó a incomodar a Draco.

Pero era algo que podía sobrellevar. Ser señalado no era nada nuevo para él. 

De pronto, el bolso de Hermione se rompió y todas sus cosas se desparramaron en medio de la calle. La chica le vio sorprendida, pero en vez de buscar cómo recoger sus cosas o de reparar siquiera su bolso, ella sacó su varita y vio asustada para todos lados.

—Eso fue hecho con magia, Draco —le explicó.

Antes de poder explicar qué demonios estaba sucediendo, Draco y Hermione se encontraron frente la acusadora mirada de Zacharias Smith y Ernie MacMillan, quienes se acercaban a ellos con las varitas en la mano. El Slytherin sacó la suya y mantuvo una expresión retadora. Hermione estaba atemorizada pero no en vano era una Gryffindor. Dio un paso adelante, colocándose frente a Draco.

—¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos? —preguntó en un tono que no admitía réplica.

—Esta sí que es buena —se rió Smith, sin bajar su varita—, ahora necesitas que una mujer te defienda. 

Todos los estudiantes que iban por la calle se habían detenido a presenciar la escena.

—Yo no estoy defendiendo a Draco. Puede hacerlo solo a la perfección —afirmó Hermione—. Ustedes son los que nos han atacado, ¿a qué viene eso? 

—¿Sabe Harry que has salido con este imbécil? —preguntó Ernie.

—Este imbécil tiene nombre y por supuesto que Potter sabe que Hermione ha salido conmigo...—siseó Draco.

—No te creo —replicó Smith.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas si vas a creer lo que te da la gana?

Draco había sonado tan altanero como en sus mejores tiempos. Y todo se precipitó. De pronto, los otros dos había dejado salir dos sendos hechizos, pero Hermione ya había previsto que ellos solo buscaban un pretexto para atacar a Draco, así que rápidamente colocó un _protego._

El Slytherin estaba hastiado. Prácticamente desde el inicio del curso había tenido que cuidarse las espaldas para no ser víctima de afrentas de sus compañeros y esto ya era el colmo. Bien lo había dicho Theo, si no era por sus alianzas de guerra, lo rechazarían por sus relaciones, pero bien podían todos irse al demonio. Cuando los hechizos rebotaron en el escudo protector de Hermione, tomó a la chica de la cintura y sin mayor explicación se desapareció de allí.

  

**** 

 

Draco y Hermione se aparecieron en el amplio estudio de Malfoy Manor, sorprendiendo a Lucius y a Narcisa que en ese momento se encontraban disfrutando de su sábado. Como siempre que no tenía que ir a su despacho, el patriarca se encerraba a leer y su esposa le acompañaba con su entretenimiento de turno, algunas veces bordaba, otras leía o a veces, si se sentía muy inspirada, pintaba.

—¡Por Dios, Draco! ¡Has podido escindirme! —protestó Hermione, sin detenerse a pensar de dónde estaba o frente a quiénes se encontraba.

—Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para aparecer a dos personas sin problemas, Hermione —dijo secamente y entonces, se volvió a sus padres—. Padre, madre, perdón por llegar de esta forma pero tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo en Hogsmeade...

Lucius se quedó con la intención de preguntar más al respecto. En ese instante, las protecciones de la mansión comenzaron a vibrar con violencia. Los tres Malfoy se vieron entre sí bastante asustados. Desde la guerra, ese tipo de alertas les rememoraban sus peores recuerdos. Y aunque Hermione no podía sentir nada, la tensión en los tres rostros era más que evidente.

Dos segundos después, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley se aparecieron varitas en mano junto a Draco. Su postura reflejaba que estaban listos para maldecir a cualquiera que se hubiera acercado a ellos. Los dos recorrieron el lugar con la mirada, confirmando que los únicos que estaban presentes eran los Malfoy y Hermione.

Lucius y Narcisa intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. Lo habían platicado en un par de ocasiones desde la reunión con la Directora de Hogwarts, pues sospechaban que algo raro sucedía entre Harry, Hermione y su hijo. Además, Lucius no pudo evitar admirarse de la fuerza de Harry. Casi nadie tenía el poder suficiente para traspasar las barreras protectoras de Malfoy Manor y él solo las había visto caer frente a una aparición de Voldemort.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó Harry con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

—Estoy en mi casa, Potter —respondió Draco con ironía—. Acá sí estoy seguro.

Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que justo un año atrás, su casa no era para nada segura, pero observó que el Slytherin estaba lo suficientemente alterado como para mandarlo a la mierda por un comentario de esa naturaleza.

—¿Qué les sucedió? —preguntó entonces a Hermione.

—Zach y Ernie nos salieron al paso...

—No vale la pena, Potter, ya está solucionado —la interrumpió Draco. ¡Por una mierda! Se sentía como una maldita damisela en apuros y no le gustaba para nada esa sensación. Harry se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. Lo que menos quería era ofender a Draco pero parecía que en los últimos días se había perfeccionado esa especialidad, pues lograba hacerlo aun sin proponérselo. 

—Bueno, siendo así yo me retiro porque dejé plantada a Luna en las Tres Escobas —se disculpó Ron y con un pequeño "plop" se desapareció de Malfoy Manor.

Y Harry se encontró en medio del salón sin saber qué decir. Pero Draco sí tenía algo que agregar.

—Como puedes ver, no hay necesidad de que sigas jugando al héroe...

—¿Jugar al héroe? ¡Me llevé un susto de muerte! Las protecciones se activaron con fuerza —explicó en un arranque. Draco y Hermione lo vieron con una mezcla de sorpresa y duda en sus rostros. Entonces el Gryffindor puso cara de _¡Mierda! hablé de más_ —. Solo quería saber si Hermione estaba bien —añadió para justificarse.

Para sorpresa de los tres jóvenes, Lucius sacó con presteza su varita y la movió hacia Harry.

— _Hex revelio._

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás pensando que estaba siendo atacado.

 _—_ ¿Pero qué está...? —la pregunta de Harry murió en sus labios, cuando los trazos de los hechizos de protección se dibujaron desde su muñeca derecha, con la que sostenía su varita y salieron hacia Hermione, cubriéndola como si fueran una tupida telaraña. Pero no se detuvieron allí. Los trazos también se dirigieron hacia Draco, cubriéndolo de la misma manera.

Lucius había puesto a Harry en evidencia.

—Hechizos de protección, localización y rastreo... —enumeró Lucius.

—Colocados en los dos con la misma fuerza —terminó Narcisa, quien se volvió para ver a su marido y compartir con él una mirada de entendimiento. Luego se volteó de nuevo hacia Harry—. Con razón estaba tan preocupado: sintió la tensión de sus dos protegidos, ¿verdad, señor Potter?

—No son mis dos _protegidos_ —comenzó Harry. No sabía si Narcisa lo había dicho con mala intención pero sí que había sonado feo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la susceptibilidad previa de Draco—. Es solo que me preocupo por ellos... por todo lo que ha pasado...

—¿Por los dos con la misma intensidad? —preguntó Draco entonces con un hilo de voz.

—Sí —afirmó con rapidez.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí, Draco? —preguntó Lucius con preocupación. Todavía no sabía cuál era el movimiento más adecuado: si contar con el respaldo del héroe o poner distancia con él. Solo sabía que su hijo podía estar confundido con todo lo sucedido, mezclando sentimientos de agradecimiento con sentimientos de pareja. Siempre había sospechado que a Draco le gustaban otros hombres, pero era la primera vez que podía considerar tener una confirmación al respecto. Pero, ¿qué papel jugaba la chica en todo esto?

—No lo sé, padre. Que nos lo explique Harry, porque yo no tengo ni puta idea de lo que está pasando —respondió con impaciencia.

—Draco está siendo honesto con usted, señor Malfoy —agregó entonces Hermione con voz suave pero decidida—. Hemos intentado hablar con él, pero no lo hemos logrado. Harry y yo necesitamos conversar cierta situación contigo —añadió volviéndose al rubio—, ¿podemos discutirlo en privado?

Draco entrecerró sus ojos y la vio con intensidad. Pero Hermione solo le sostuvo la mirada sin agregar nada más. Volteó a ver a sus padres, que a su vez los observaban atentos al más mínimo movimiento. Supo que sus mentes trabajaban frenéticamente tratando de comprenderlos, de saber los motivos que lo movían a él y las intenciones de los otros dos. No podía culparlos. A veces pensaba que a su edad ya había vivido suficiente, pero Lucius y Narcisa tampoco lo habían tenido fácil. Primero con Voldemort, luego con lo que había sucedido a él con Snape y ahora los dos Gryffindors venían con una propuesta... ¿aceptarían sus padres su decisión cualquiera que fuera?

Suspiró.

Ya no permitiría que nadie lo presionara a hacer cosas porque eran convenientes. Sus padres tendrían que aceptar su decisión.

—Bien, vamos al jardín —sugirió.

Los jóvenes salieron bajo la atenta mirada del matrimonio Malfoy. Con las breves palabras de Hermione, Lucius Malfoy se había hecho una idea bastante clara del papel que ella jugaba en lo que estaba seguro era una incipiente relación de tres.

—Lucius... —comenzó Narcisa en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

—No te adelantes a los hechos, querida. Tenemos que esperar a ver con qué nos sorprende nuestro hijo.

—¿Con qué nos sorprende? ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? —preguntó preocupada a su marido—. ¿No intuyes lo que pretenden?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Narcisa. Pero Draco ya es un hombre, es mayor de edad y puede decidir lo que le plazca. Es un Malfoy después de todo... —dijo más para sí mismo que para su esposa. Pero Lucius también era un hombre práctico que buscaba el beneficio en toda situación, por lo que añadió—: Mírale el lado bueno al asunto. Sospechábamos que nuestro hijo era homosexual y nos preocupaba que no tuviéramos heredero. Con este arreglo, él soluciona su necesidad de estar con un hombre y nosotros tenemos la garantía de que la chica nos dará por lo menos un nieto de sangre. Y son los dos héroes de guerra más importantes. Sí que los criticarán, de eso no te quepa la menor duda, pero al final el vulgo terminará aceptando la situación.

Aunque no muy conforme, Narcisa no tuvo más remedio que admitir que esposo tenía razón.

 

***

 

Los jóvenes llegaron hasta una tranquila glorieta en el jardín posterior de la mansión, un lugar donde Draco sabía que estaban lejos de las miradas de sus padres. La mayoría de flores estaban en todo su esplendor, adornando todo a su alrededor. Harry y Hermione estaban admirados por la belleza de Malfoy Manor, cosa que no habían podido apreciar cuando los carroñeros los llevaron durante la guerra.

Hermione se instaló en una de las bancas de la glorieta, a sus espaldas había rosas de todos colores, pero predominaban las blancas y las rosadas. Tácitamente habían decidido que Harry llevara el peso de la conversación. Lo que hacía que los dos jóvenes estuvieran demasiado ansiosos para buscar asiento, pues Draco permanecía a la espera de lo que Harry tenía que decir.

El Gryffindor no sabía por donde comenzar. Vaciló por un momento y luego vio al otro a los ojos. Ojos grises que revelaban cierta aprehensión. No se atrevió a acercarse mucho pero caminó hasta quedar frente a él.

—Estamos frente a una situación delicada que nos involucra a los tres —comenzó Harry por lo que pensó era lo más obvio—. Para mí es evidente que ustedes están juntos desde lo sucedido con el imbécil grasiento y pues, yo me he limitado a apoyar a Hermione a superar lo sucedido. Ella sabe que no pienso terminar con ella y creo que tú tampoco estás considerando eso. Pero precisamente esa situación la deja a ella expuesta a ser la comidilla de todos los chismosos que nos rodean...

Draco intentó comentar algo, pero Harry hizo un ademán con su mano con el que le pedía que esperara a escuchar lo que faltaba. No solo era estar expuesto a los chismosos, sino a los que se tomaban en sus manos vengar al héroe, como lo sucedido ese día con Zacharias y Ernie. El Slytherin permaneció en silencio.

—Hasta este día, tú has permanecido como el tercero y quien está en secreto con ella, pero ni Hermione ni yo deseamos continuar de esa manera...

Draco bufó. Por supuesto que él tampoco se convertiría en el sucio secreto de absolutamente nadie.

—Lo que propongo es que si van a hablar de nosotros que hablen por algo que valga la pena, ¿por qué no hacemos una relación estable de tres personas? —le preguntó Harry hablando con rapidez. Draco le vio sorprendido. Lo había considerado como una posibilidad pero nunca pensó en que de verdad se lo propusieran. El Gryffindor continuó hablando—. Digo, si todos queremos estar juntos, ésta es la opción más viable, lo único que tenemos que lograr es que Draco y yo nos llevemos bien, pero si los dos ponemos de nuestra parte estoy seguro que podremos convivir como Merlín manda sin morir en el intento...

—Un momento, un momento... —Draco levantó su mano como pidiendo que pusiera freno al tropel de palabras que brotaban de su boca. Deseaba dejar bien clara la propuesta que estaba recibiendo—. ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres incluirme en la relación que tienes con Hermione?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Por el rechazo social? ¿Por las habladurías? ¿Porque si es algo inusual entre los muggles, lo es más entre los magos?

—Estás enfocando mal el asunto, Draco. Yo pienso primero en nosotros y después en los demás. Pero si a ti te interesa mucho lo que piense la sociedad, creo que he cometido un error al proponerte esto.

—No des por sentado que diré que no. Lo que quiero es que hayan pensado bien esa decisión porque si algo sale mal, el gran perdedor de todo esto seré yo. No quiero que me vayan a tirar por la borda ni me den la espalda cuando la noticia sea lanzada en la primera plana de El Profeta.

—Sabes que yo no haría eso —afirmó Hermione con suavidad. Ella estaba más que de acuerdo con el ofrecimiento de Harry. No podría sentirse más segura que con sus dos hombres a su lado.

—Tal vez tú no, pero el Señor Salvador del Mundo Mágico...

—Draco, escúchame —lo interrumpió Harry—. Sé que estás en todo tu derecho de dudar de mí pero ten la seguridad que no voy a fallarte. Estaremos juntos en igualdad de condiciones y en todos los ámbitos que implica una relación amorosa estable.

—Eso quiere decir que también follarás conmigo.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, sí.

—Qué fácil, Potter, folladitas de pura lástima porque es lo que yo quiero.

—Oh, Merlín, ¿por qué a veces eres tan difícil? —exclamó Harry un poco exasperado. Dio varios pasos al frente,  invadiendo el espacio personal de Draco. Y a él le costó horrores no retroceder esos mismos pasos. Se quedó estático esperando lo que fuera que el otro quisiera hacer. Pero Harry solo lo tomó de una mano—. No serían folladitas por pura lástima, serían folladas completas y en toda la regla. Yo he sentido una fuerte atracción hacia ti, que se disparó a niveles insospechados después de la noche que descubrí lo de Snape. Y estoy seguro que tú también lo has sentido, ¿verdad?

Harry le vio a los ojos. Sus verdes pupilas más intensas que nunca. Draco volvió a ver a Hermione, quien seguía en la banca de la glorieta pero viéndoles con una expresión concentrada. Su rostro era una mezcla de ternura, amor y pasión. Como si en ese momento, ella se estuviera preguntando cómo sería tenerlos a los dos en la misma cama.

—Sí —respondió volviendo la vista de nuevo hacia Harry.

—¿Y entonces?

—De acuerdo, yo acepto pero...

Harry no lo dejó continuar. Se abalanzó sobre él y le estampó un beso fuerte y posesivo. Lo apretó por la cintura y aunque Draco era ligeramente más alto que él, la intensidad en los labios de Harry no dejaron lugar a dudas sobre quién sería el macho dominante de esa relación de tres. Y no le importó. Al contrario, para él suponía un alivio contar con alguien fuerte a su lado además de Hermione, porque eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

Entonces, Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó para abrazarse a ellos. Draco se separó de la boca de Harry para inclinarse a besarla a ella. Se sentía en la gloria porque mientras devoraba los labios de la chica, sentía los del Gryffindor atacando con avidez su cuello.

Sintió como Harry los tomaba a ambos de la cintura. Brazos fuertes, sólidos y sobre todo seguros. El chico frotó su erección contra su cadera, haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

—Sosténganse —les dijo.

Le temblaban un poco las piernas, pero el deseo de tenerlos a los dos en su cama fue suficiente incentivo para lograr aparecerlos a todos en sus habitaciones sin dejar ninguna parte escindida en el proceso.

Se desnudaron con prisas. Hermione se acostó en la cama viendo como Draco y Harry se besaban y se acariciaban mutuamente. No se sentía excluida, al contrario, comprendía que los dos chicos ya habían tenido sexo con ella y que ahora se estaban descubriendo y conociendo entre ellos. Y el solo hecho de observarlos, la ponía mucho más caliente. Estaba segura de ser una mujer con muchísima suerte, no solo tenía dos hombres para ella sola, sino que también los dos eran fuertes y guapos.

Cuando Draco y Harry se le unieron en la amplia cama, los dos se separaron para acariciarla y besarla a ella por todo el cuerpo.

Eso sí que era el paraíso. Dos bocas y cuatro manos dándole placer. Y lo mejor de todo es que los dos sabían muy bien cómo hacerlo. Harry se acostó junto a ella y comenzó a besarla, pasando de su boca a su mandíbula y hacia su cuello y luego volviendo a subir, mientras le acariciaba los pechos. A su vez, Draco llenaba de besos su abdomen y bajaba para deslizar su lengua sobre su clítoris y la entrada de su vagina. Estaba tan excitada que a Draco no le costó nada deslizar tres dedos de una sola vez dentro de ella.

Entonces, Draco sintió el pene de Harry cerca de su mejilla, pues el chico se frotaba contra la cadera de Hermione. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo metió en la boca sintiendo cómo se mezclaban en su lengua los sabores de sus amantes. Harry gimió y si Hermione pensaba que nada podría excitarla más, llegó a límites insospechados cuando sintió los dedos de Draco penetrándola y vio que al mismo tiempo se la mamaba a Harry con avidez... Dios, estos chicos iban a terminar de pervertirla.

—No sigas con eso o me correré —pidió Harry con la voz apretada.

Draco se separó con renuencia, dando una última lengüetada sobre el glande y regresó al clítoris de Hermione. Ella estaba tan estimulada que dos segundos después se corrió con fuerza. El Slytherin se incorporó, se colocó sobre ella y la penetró. 

—Nunca has estado con un hombre, ¿verdad? —preguntó a Harry, mientras con su varita lanzaba un _Accio_ a un tubo de lubricante.

—No.

—Pues aprende: lubrica mi ano y metes suavemente un dedo. Cuando sientas que se relaja lo suficiente, metes el segundo —le explicó Draco—. Luego te diré lo que debes buscar adentro.

—¿Seguro?

—Hazlo en este instante, Potter, porque no tengo todo el día —exigió. Hermione dejó salir una risa divertida.

Todavía no muy convencido, Harry se movió y siguió las instrucciones de Draco. Primero estimuló su culo, lo lubricó y finalmente metió sus dedos en él. Nunca se había ido por la puerta trasera, pero la verdad es que las sensaciones en sus dedos eran fantásticas. Casi gimió al imaginar como se sentiría esa presión en su polla. De pronto, Draco jadeó.

—Sigue acariciando allí, Harry... oh, joder, oh joder.

Draco se corrió dentro de Hermione. Harry retiró los dedos de su culo con cuidado y él se acostó con pereza junto a ella.

—Tu turno, Harry —dijo Hermione. Sus piernas separadas, completamente expuesta a su moreno amante.

—¿No estás adolorida?

Hermione se incorporó un poco para tomarlo por los brazos y halarlo hacia ella.

—No. Te necesito dentro de mí en este instante.

No se hizo de rogar. Entró en ella con un movimiento fuerte y seguro, follándola con un poco de rudeza. Pero Draco no era un amante de quedarse solo observando. Acarició con suavidad la espalda de Harry, hasta llegar a la nalga que tenía más cerca y la apretó suavemente, las puntas de sus dedos acercándose al ano del otro.

—¿Quieres sentir mis dedos en tu culo? —le preguntó en un susurro acercando su boca al oído de Harry y en un tono que lo encendió todavía más—. ¿De la misma manera en que sentí los tuyos?

Por toda respuesta, Harry volvió su rostro y le dio un beso apasionado. Todavía en medio del beso, Draco deslizó su dedo dentro y Harry no pudo evitar ponerse tenso ante la intrusión. El Slytherin detuvo todo movimiento. Sabía que era la primera vez que el otro permitía que alguien jugara con su trasero y aunque se sentía estupendo, debía tomarlo con calma o nunca podría volver a hacerlo.

—Relájate —le recomendó—. De lo contrario, sí puedo lastimarte. Respira profundo, permite que tu culo acepte mis dedos y déjame darte placer.

Harry lo hizo de la forma que Draco le indicaba, así que unos minutos después, tenía insertados dos dedos de su rubio amante.

—¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¿Qué estás tocando? —exclamó de pronto, mientras el Slytherin sonreía complacido.

Estaba tan excitado, con la sensación de follar y ser penetrado al mismo tiempo y con el roce de los dedos de Draco frotando su próstata, que Harry solo acertó a besar como un loco a Hermione, vaciándose dentro de ella pocas embestidas más tarde. Salió de la chica con cuidado y se dejó caer a su lado, dejándola en medio de ellos dos.

Se quedaron abrazados, durmiendo a ratos y acariciándose suavemente. No salieron de la cama hasta que fue necesario volver al colegio.

 

*****

 

 _Un año después_

 

Harry entró por la chimenea a un espacioso loft. Y recorrió con la mirada su amplio espacio sintiéndose arropado y seguro en el lugar que compartía con Draco y Hermione. Era un alivio llegar y relajarse, no solo de la presión de sus estudios en la Academia de Aurores sino de todos los señalamientos y cuchicheos que se producían a su alrededor. Siempre le había disgustado que se metieran en su vida, pero ahora era mucho más porque cuestionaban su sanidad mental y su "moralidad" a causa de la relación que sostenía con dos personas al mismo tiempo.

El loft era precioso e iluminado, con un espacio común donde estaba la sala y el comedor, y sus amplios ventanales tenían una vista privilegiada hacia el Támesis. La cocina estaba al fondo, separada del resto por una barra desayunador. En la planta baja también estaban el estudio, considerado por ellos como el espacio exclusivo de Hermione, y la inmensa habitación que necesitaban para los tres. En el piso de arriba, habían acondicionado dos espacios: un laboratorio de pociones para Draco y un gimnasio para Harry, donde también podía practicar duelo y defensa. Por insistencia de Draco, le habían colocado fuertes protecciones, para evitar que algún ejercicio de Harry pudiera estropearle las pociones.

Al principio a Harry le había parecido excesivamente grande. De los tres era quien había opinado sobre buscar algo más reducido. Los otros dos tuvieron en cuenta que el comentario venía de alguien que había pasado su niñez durmiendo en el rellano de una escalera pero Draco había hecho valer su opinión al respecto: solo sus habitaciones privadas en Malfoy Manor eran más grandes que el loft completo. Un apartamento más pequeño le daría claustrofobia. Ahora le daba la razón a su rubio compañero.

Encontrarse el loft y tomarse el tiempo para decorarlo adecuándolo para los tres, les había dado varias semanas adicionales para ausentarse del mundo mágico, que aun ahora todavía no se recuperaba del impacto producido cuando hicieron pública su relación.

Fue la bomba social del año.

Aunque debían reconocer que ellos mismo provocaron que fuera de esa manera.

Después de esa maravillosa tarde que habían compartido en las habitaciones de Draco, habían regresado con renuencia al colegio. Los demás estudiantes estaban ya en el Gran Comedor y aunque ellos habían comido antes de dejar Malfoy Manor, decidieron entrar juntos para que todos vieran que el Slytherin contaba con el apoyo de Harry y Hermione. Primero, los estudiantes enmudecieron y luego estallaron las murmuraciones. Zach y Ernie prácticamente huyeron del lugar porque la mirada penetrante y disgustada de Harry dejó en claro lo que pensaba de lo sucedido ese día.

A partir de entonces, se les había visto juntos. Ya sea estudiando, conversando, haciendo tareas... pero ninguna relación amorosa era confirmada. El Profeta se dedicó a publicar las especulaciones, que si Hermione estaba con los dos al mismo tiempo, que si todos estaban juntos, que si el Niño-que-vivió era gay, si los Malfoy sabían de la situación o no.

Los jóvenes ignoraron los comentarios y se dedicaron a estudiar. De todas maneras, ninguno de ellos era novato en lo que a publicaciones de prensa se refería. Todos en algún momento de sus vidas se habían visto envueltos en chismes que eran lanzados como noticias picantes en los periódicos, así que no era una situación que les quitara el sueño. Como siempre, Hermione se sometió a los EXTASIS con altas dosis de nervios, que no impidieron que obtuviera los mejores resultados de su clase. Harry y Draco se desempeñaron bien y lograron excelentes calificaciones en las materias que necesitaban para sus respectivas carreras.

Decidieron que el momento que más les convenía para hacer público lo que sucedía entre ellos y a la vez evitar molestas declaraciones a periodistas o a otras personas era el acto de graduación del colegio. Así que al terminar la ceremonia, en medio de las felicitaciones entre los alumnos y bajo la atenta mirada de las familias de sus compañeros, el matrimonio Malfoy y de las autoridades del colegio y del Ministerio de Magia, Draco se acercó a Harry y a Hermione, quienes en ese momento compartían un corto pero emocionado beso.

Sintieron el flash de una cámara.

Draco se inclinó y también besó a Hermione de lleno en la boca.

Sintieron otro flash y el incremento de las murmuraciones en el Gran Comedor.

Los chicos se acercaron y se besaron. 

Un tercer flash, seguido de un silencio sepulcral.

Se sonrieron entre ellos, a conciencia de que la gran mayoría estaba impactada, tanto que nadie dijo nada durante varios segundos. Hasta que Lucius y Narcisa decidieron darles una mano. Se acercaron a su hijo tratando de mantener una actitud tranquila. Sabían que el paso que los jóvenes estaban dando era decisivo para su hijo y que debían apoyarlo, pero tampoco querían parecer tan entusiastas que diera pie a más especulaciones sobre las intenciones de la familia Malfoy con respecto a esa relación. Los felicitaron a los tres, dando a entender a los demás que ya estaban al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo y que lo aprobaban.

El clan Weasley también se acercó, aunque era obvio que a Molly y a Arthur sí los habían tomado por sorpresa. Sin embargo, el matrimonio siempre pensaba que lo importante era apoyar a los chicos, en este caso sus hijos adoptivos. En verdad querían a Harry como a un hijo más y habían ayudado a Hermione a sobrellevar la separación con sus padres. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, no les darían la espalda. Bill y Fleur (que ya sabían de los sentimientos de Harry), los gemelos, Ron y Ginny tenían una mentalidad menos conservadora y no estaban para nada escandalizados.

Se retiraron temprano de la celebración. Ya habían hablado con Minerva de que querían irse de Hogwarts esa misma noche y no en el Expreso de Hogwarts, a lo que la directora había accedido sin necesidad de muchas explicaciones. Después de lo que había pasado con Snape, no se sentía con el respaldo moral de ponerse muy estricta con ellos. Se fueron por Red Flu a Grimmauld Place solo a pasar la noche.

Al día siguiente partieron para Australia en busca de los padres de Hermione, dejando al mundo mágico inglés leyendo la noticia de portada de El Profeta que presentaba las fotos de los tres besos y preguntándose por su paradero. Kreacher fue el encargado de hacer desaparecer los vociferadores que llegaron a la casa y Malfoy Manor siempre mantenía colocadas sus protecciones contra ellas, así que nadie tuvo que escuchar los alaridos de aquellas personas que se rasgaban las vestiduras.

Pasaron el mes de agosto disfrutando del invierno australiano. Primero buscando a los ahora señores Mónica y Wendell Wilkins, nombres ficticios que Hermione había dado a sus padres, luego revirtiendo el hechizo de memoria realizado por su hija, para después ayudarles a resolver su mudanza y regresar todos hacia Inglaterra. 

Pero en septiembre, todos tuvieron que volver a sus vidas. La agitación se había calmado un poco pero no lo suficiente. Como Draco estudiaba su maestría en pociones junto a un renombrado pocionista y Hermione había iniciado estudios de leyes mágicas, era Harry en la Academia de Aurores quien tenía que llegar todos los días a las instalaciones del Ministerio y por tanto, estaba más expuesto a las habladurías, a los comentarios por la espalda y a los señalamientos. Los ignoraba porque a Harry nunca le habían importado las habladurías de los demás, pero había días en que se sentía cansado de la curiosidad morbosa de los demás. 

Los primeros meses habían vivido en Grimmauld Place, pero la casona necesitaba demasiadas reparaciones y la sintieron demasiado lúgubre para comenzar allí su vida en común. Además, tenían la desventaja de que casi todos los ex miembros de la Orden conocían la ubicación de la casa. Eso hizo que Harry, principalmente, insistiera en que buscaran un nuevo lugar, desconocido para la gran mayoría y al que solo tendrían acceso los amigos más cercanos.

Encontrar el loft en una zona privilegiada y muggle había sido de mucha suerte porque sus escasos movimientos en el mundo mágico siempre eran noticia de primera plana tanto en El Profeta como en Corazón de Bruja. Las remodelaciones y su decoración habían demorado unas semanas, dándoles otra cosa en qué pensar.

Al principio, Kreacher no se había tomado muy bien la mudanza, pero entonces le pidieron que les ayudara con la limpieza del apartamento y en lavar y planchar la ropa. Cosa que el elfo aceptó gustoso. Pero por las noches, regresaba a Grimmauld Place porque ellos preferían quedarse solos y Harry, sabiendo el amor que la criatura profesaba a su antigua familia, le había encargado que cuidara de la casa de los Black.

La convivencia no era perfecta porque estaban conjugando las manías de tres personas. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo eran felices y estaban satisfechos de la decisión que habían tomado. Sin embargo, había momentos en los que Harry sentía que Draco ponía cierta barrera entre ellos, el chico no se comportaba con él con la misma naturalidad con que lo hacía con Hermione y cuando él se acercaba en actitud cariñosa, el otro se le rehuía, cosa que no hacía con la chica. Eso comenzaba a frustrarlo porque no lograba encontrarle una explicación al comportamiento de su novio.

Ese día en particular Harry estaba particularmente cansado. Avanzó hasta la barra desayunador y puso su túnica de estudiante de auror sobre ella. Hermione estaba agachada en las gavetas buscando una sartén y Draco estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa que había dentro de la cocina girando una taza vacía entre sus manos.

—Hola familia —les saludó. No lo dijo muy fuerte, pero fue lo suficiente como para que Hermione diera un brinco y se irguiera con rapidez, tirando al suelo varias cacerolas. Draco frunció el ceño y le vio preocupado.

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! Que susto me has dado, estaba distraída —le dijo a modo de disculpa, moviendo su varita con presteza para recoger el desorden.

Harry compartía la preocupación de Draco. Desde hacía varios días, Hermione andaba ansiosa, se asustaba por cualquier cosa e incluso la habían sentido algo paranoica cuando salían, viendo siempre a todas partes y tratando de regresar a casa lo más pronto posible.

—No te preocupes, preciosa, pensé que me habían escuchado entrar —Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Luego se dirigió hacia su novio, intercambiando una mirada intranquila. También se saludaron con un beso pequeño, pero si Harry deseaba continuar conversando con ellos, perdió toda intención de hacerlo cuando se quedó de pie tras Draco y sin pensarlo colocó su mano sobre el hombro del otro, deslizando su pulgar sobre la nuca del chico en una suave caricia. El rubio se removió incómodo, haciendo que Harry quitara su mano de su hombro.

Retuvo el aire por un segundo y claramente dolido por lo que consideró un nuevo rechazo por parte de Draco, se disculpó y se fue a la habitación. El rubio lo siguió con la mirada, con aire impotente.

—Debes frenar lo que te está provocando hacer eso —le dijo Hermione con firmeza.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Sí, claro. Mira, no me afecta que quieras verme la cara de estúpida al pretender que no me doy cuenta de lo que sucede y lo que sientes cuando Harry se te acerca. Pero tienes que hablar él —afirmó ella. Draco hizo un gesto de disgusto, pero ya había aprendido que era misión imposible interrumpir a Hermione cuando tenía algo que decir—. Me duele más ver a Harry sufrir solo porque tú no quieres abrir la boca para explicarle...

—¡No es que no quiera! Es simplemente que no encuentro cómo hacerlo.

—Puede que Harry sea un mago muy poderoso y un hombre seguro de sí mismo. Pero en lo único que es vulnerable es en el rechazo de las personas que ama. No tengo que explicarte de nuevo el tipo de niñez maltratada que tuvo que vivir. La barrera que estás levantando le cala y fuerte. Me da miedo que esto llegue a un punto en que él piense que establecerse con nosotros ha sido un error —dijo afligida.

Draco se puso de pie y abrazó a su novia.

—No sé qué decirte… solo que a veces me cuesta expresar lo que siento.

—No pretendo una catarsis de tu parte, solo que le expliques lo que te hace sentir así —Todavía con el rostro hundido en su pecho, Hermione añadió—. Ten en cuenta que todos los días Harry recibe directamente el rechazo social por nuestra decisión, cada vez que va a sus clases en la Academia y pone un pie en el Ministerio. Nosotros estamos menos expuestos a eso.

Draco comprendía la preocupación de Hermione y sabía que tenía razón. No en vano era la bruja más brillante de su generación. A lo largo de ese año, había sufrido momentos de inseguridad en los que sentía que Harry estaba con él como una extensión del amor que le tenía a Hermione y no porque en realidad lo amara pero también había en su novio ciertas actitudes y cierta forma de tratarlo que lo estaba exasperando. Sabía que Harry no lo hacía con mala intención, pero había llegado a un punto en que le provocaba rechazarlo físicamente.

Depositó un beso en su coronilla de su novia.

—Iré a hablar con él.

—Me parece muy bien.

—Espero que no te importe tener que cocinar tú sola.

—Como si fueras de gran ayuda. No me mires así, Draco, que a ti se te quema el agua —le dijo entre irónica y divertida—. Y no, no me importa si eso significa que mis dos hombres van a arreglar sus diferencias.

Draco se dirigió a la habitación y entró después de tocar suavemente la puerta. Harry estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con un aire tan abatido y desolado que se sorprendió. Nunca lo había visto así. En cuanto el Gryffindor lo vio entrar, cambió por completo su expresión, se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. Entonces supo lo que Harry había estado tragándose todos esos días.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre Hermione? Yo también estoy preocupado, no es normal que se comporte de esa forma —dijo Harry con aparente calma. Desabotonó su camisa y se la quitó. Se dirigió al armario para sacar ropa limpia.

—No es sobre ella que quiero hablarte —dijo y Harry volvió a verlo con rapidez pero regresó su vista al guardarropa para comenzar a sacar unos tejanos y una playera—. No es que no me importe, pero esto que quiero decirte ya no puede esperar…

Draco no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Solo acertó a acercarse a Harry y abrazarlo por la espalda, depositando un pequeño beso sobre su hombro desnudo. Sintió cómo se ponían tensos todos los músculos de su espalda.

—Draco, por favor, no juegues conmigo. Sé que las demostraciones de afecto no te gustan.

—Sí me gustan —afirmó tratando de calmarlo, pero no contó con que su respuesta lo alteraría aún más. Harry se separó de él y le vio con la acusación pintada en sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿son mis demostraciones de afecto las que no te gustan?

—No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho —replicó Draco con vehemencia.

—Dime entonces por qué no me dejas acercarme, por qué me rechazas cuando me acerco, eso es todo lo que te pido —exigió Harry.

—¡Porque me miras con lástima! —respondió Draco en un arranque desesperado. Harry se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, sorprendido por la respuesta.

—Yo no…

—No lo niegues. Al menos sé honesto y acéptalo.

—Draco, mi intención nunca ha sido hacerte sentir…

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. He intentado aceptarlo sin decirte nada, pero ¡maldita sea, Harry!, yo no soy ninguna chica en problemas. Es cierto que estuve envuelto en un problema grave, pero ese imbécil no minó mi autoestima ni quebró mi voluntad. Pero me jode que me mires como si estuviera a punto de romperme o como si siempre necesitara de tu ayuda. No me gusta sentir el síndrome San Potter en nuestra habitación y en nuestra relación. Esa actitud tuya me jode muchísimo más que lo que nos hizo Snape.

Harry suspiró. Era verdad. Todo lo que Draco decía era cierto. Él se había empeñado en verlos a los dos como víctimas, como personas que necesitaban ser rescatadas. Tal vez Hermione había salido mal parada de todo eso. Pero todos eran unos supervivientes y Draco siempre había manejado todo con gran fortaleza. Incluso cuando había conminado a Snape a tomar el juramento inquebrantable, Draco se había unido a ellos empuñando su varita en contra del profesor.

—Lo siento —dijo al fin, rascándose la cabeza en un claro gesto avergonzado—. Es que veo a Hermione tan vulnerable...

—Tú lo has dicho: Hermione. Yo no soy ella aunque tengamos los mismos gustos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que me gustan más los hombres.

—¿Perdón?

—Sí, Potter, lo que oyes. A la única mujer que he tocado en mi vida ha sido Hermione. Yo prefiero hombres, me gustan más las pollas que los coños y también me gusta que me den por el culo. Pero no te ilusiones, que también me gusta penetrar, así que no pienso darle descanso a tu trasero.

Harry sonrió.

—No tengo problemas con eso —afirmó, acercándose a Draco y dándole un beso que comenzó suave pero poco a poco se convirtió en uno muy ardiente. Los bultos de sus pantalones eran evidentes y Harry acarició a Draco por encima de los pantalones—. Tengo que ducharme, ¿me acompañas?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Crees que Hermione se disguste?

—No creo, ella sabe lo que estamos hablando y me dijo que no le importaba cocinar sola, siempre y cuando arregláramos nuestros problemas.

Cuando Hermione terminó de preparar los espaguetis, sintió como el silencio predominaba en el loft. Una de dos: o se habían matado o lo habían resuelto y estaban en la etapa posterior a la reconciliación. Abrió la puerta lentamente, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada. Había esperado hallárselos en la cama pero se sorprendió cuando la vio vacía.

Entonces, los escuchó en el baño y se dirigió hacia allí.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Se los encontró metidos en la tina, tranquilos y relajados. Para Hermione eso supuso un gran alivio. Había sentido la tensión entre ellos creciendo a una velocidad pasmosa y temía que su relación se resquebrajara por falta de comunicación. Pero eso no pasaría si ella podía evitarlo, porque si de algo estaba segura es que no podría vivir sin uno de sus dos novios.

Harry estaba sentado contra la tina y tenía a Draco acomodado en su pecho. Lo acariciaba lentamente subiendo sus manos por su pecho y bajando a su abdomen, mientras lo besaba en el cuello, en un claro estado post-coital.

—Claro. El agua se mantiene tibia, vente para adentro —respondió Draco con la voz un poco ahogada.

Mientras se desnudaba, observó como el rubio volvía su rostro, buscando la boca de Harry y besándolo con languidez. ¡Cómo la ponía ver juntos a sus dos hombres! No podía evitar que se le mojaran los calzones cada vez que los miraba.

Pronto ella metió uno de sus pies dentro de la tina. Draco la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio, tomándola de la mano hasta que la tuvo sentada entre sus piernas y apoyada contra su pecho. Hasta su nariz llegó el delicioso olor de una mezcla de azahar y naranja. Seguramente Draco había vertido alguna de sus mezclas “especiales y secretas” como las llamaba porque se relajó casi de inmediato.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Harry. Con Draco en medio, apenas alcanzaba a acariciarla con propiedad, pero logró deslizar sus dedos por entre su alborotado cabello.

—Muy bien. Tranquila, serena… muy segura con ustedes junto a mí. Los últimos días he estado muy tensa.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. Llevaba varios días actuando diferente. Sus clases de Derecho avanzaban pero todavía no estaba en período de exámenes, que era cuando Hermione se ponía “ligeramente” insoportable.

—Sé de algo que hará que te relajes por completo —aseguró Draco, quien comenzó a deslizar sus manos jabonosas sobre su piel, hasta llegar a su coño. Ella gimió cuando sintió esos dedos deslizarse dentro de ella. A pesar de estar dentro del agua, él sintió sus abundantes fluidos—. Por todos los magos, Hermione, ¿en qué estabas pensando mientras cocinabas?

—Eso…es culpa de ustedes…siempre me pone así verlos juntos.

Draco se incorporó y se giró dentro de la amplia tina, arrastrando a Hermione con él. Se acomodó en el otro extremo, dejando a la chica completamente expuesta y abierta frente a Harry.

—Siéntela, Harry, está perfecta.

Él se hizo hacia delante, casi cubriéndola con su cuerpo y la besó apasionado, mientras Draco devoraba su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos sobre su hombro. Los dos introdujeron sus dedos dentro de ella. Se había apoyado completamente en su rubio amante, disfrutando del placer que le estaban dando. Sintió como comenzaban a darle atención a su hinchado y necesitado clítoris. Y de pronto, un dedo tentativo se deslizó sobre su ano, primero solo acariciando la arrugada entrada y después lo sintió introducirse en ella. Siguieron follándola con sus dedos, hasta que ella se corrió con fuerza, las olas de placer recorriéndola y estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza.

Harry se ubicó de nuevo frente a ellos, observando cómo Hermione se reacomodaba en el pecho de Draco con expresión complacida.

—¿Te ha sucedido algo en tus clases? —se aventuró a preguntar Draco a riesgo de arruinar el momento, pero sentía que no lo debían dejar pasar—. Últimamente te siento más estresada de lo normal.

—No me ha pasado nada, nadie me ha agredido en la calle, pero… —Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo—… no sé si creerán que estoy loca… pero me siento constantemente vigilada, como si algo o alguien me siguiera a todas partes.

Harry se puso tenso. Había colocado en ellos todas las protecciones que conocía y aun así… aun así ella se sentía en peligro. ¿Era real o imaginario? Después de lo sucedido, pensó que no debían subestimar a ningún enemigo. Y comenzó a sacar un listado mental de posibles amenazas, comenzando por Snape, quien al no encontrar trabajo en el Ministerio ni en ninguna otra institución, se había recluido por completo. Hacía meses que no sabían nada de él.

Draco lo vio con intensidad, sus ojos grises eran una réplica perfecta de la preocupación que él sentía.

—No creo que estés loca. Creo que es consecuencia de todo lo que hemos pasado —dijo Harry. A pesar de todo, sabía que si exponía sus temores terminaría de descontrolarla por completo.

—También lo creo —lo secundó Draco y luego les relató—: Cuando terminó la guerra, confieso que quedé paranoico y me aterrorizaba que algún mortífago me atacara, por eso decidimos con mis padres que la mejor opción era que volviera al colegio. Me tomó muchos meses recuperarme.

—¿Creen que sea necesario que vea a un psicomago? —preguntó ella.

—Si tú crees que eso te ayudará a resolver el problema, yo no le veo inconveniente —afirmó Harry.

—Hablaré con mi madre. Ella tiene excelentes contactos en San Mungo y puede recomendarnos a alguien de confianza. Y no creo que venda la noticia a los periódicos —finalizó con ironía.

Los otros dos sonrieron.

Se quedaron en la tina hasta que unos poco románticos gruñidos estomacales les recordaron que todavía no habían cenado. Gracias a Merlín que Hermione le había colocado un hechizo que mantenía caliente la comida, así que solo salieron del baño, se enfundaron en sus batas y se fueron al comedor.

Los dos esperaron a que Hermione se durmiera, ella incluso le pidió a Draco una poción para dormir sin sueños, lo que terminó de confirmarles lo cansada y alterada que se sentía.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Draco en un susurro en la habitación a oscuras, cuando sintió la respiración acompasada de la chica sobre su cuello, mientras Harry la abrazaba por la espalda.

—Que no debemos restarle importancia a lo que siente. Creo que Snape puede estar atrás de esto, ¿tú que opinas?

—Que también puede venir de ese bastardo. Nadie sabe dónde se ha metido. Mi padre ha tratado de ubicarlo sin éxito.

—¿Lucius?

—Por supuesto. Slytherin prevenido vale por dos. Que un ex mortífago se desaparezca así nunca es buen presagio, sobre todo si es tu enemigo. Le mandaré mañana una lechuza para alertarlo también a él, no sea que intente algo contra mi madre.

—Me parece bien, yo veré si puedo averiguar algo en el Ministerio.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—Sé que no puede acercarse mucho por la Inquebrantable, pero eso no me tranquiliza —aseguró Draco. Estaba muy preocupado por Hermione porque a pesar de su fortaleza, le había costado mucho recuperarse de lo sucedido con Snape.

—Es que para acosarla y perseguirla no necesita acercarse mucho. El simple hecho de sentirse constantemente observada puede ser muy perturbador.

—Buen punto.

—Creo que solo me sentiré tranquilo cuando ese maldito esté tres metros bajo tierra —dijo Harry en un arranque.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Por ustedes soy capaz de cualquier cosa, Draco. De cualquier cosa. Ya una vez lancé un Avada con mi varita… por supuesto que lo haré de nuevo si es por nuestra seguridad.

Draco respiró profundamente. Harry casi nunca hablaba del duelo con Voldemort durante la batalla final, así que esa afirmación lo tranquilizaba mucho. Sentía que podían decidir juntos lo que fuera y que siempre contaría con su apoyo. Se dieron las buenas noches y pronto se quedaron dormidos.

A la noche siguiente, mientras se preparaban para irse a la cama, Draco sacó una pequeña caja aterciopelada del armario y la abrió frente a los otros dos. Contenía un par de hermosos brazaletes plateados y solo si uno miraba con detenimiento, descubría que en ellos estaba tallada una serpiente.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, colocó uno en la muñeca de Hermione y el otro se lo puso él.

—Estos brazaletes son una reliquia familiar. Mi padre me los envió este día, después que le escribí para avisarle lo que te estaba sucediendo —explicó.

—Ay, Draco, qué vergüenza. Tu padre debe pensar que soy una llorona.

—Para nada, querida. Los Malfoy no acostumbramos subestimar ninguna señal, sobre todo si es de peligro —afirmó—. Estas reliquias no son un simple adorno. Están conectadas entre sí. Si realmente un enemigo te está acechando, yo lo sabré y si algo te sucede, sabré donde encontrarte.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Esto me tranquiliza mucho. Con las protecciones de Harry y este brazalete tuyo, sé que los dos se darán cuenta si algo está pasando de verdad.

—Debes tratar de tranquilizarte. Esperemos que no sea nada grave —dijo Harry, dándole un abrazo.

A partir de ese día, los dos comenzaron con sus averiguaciones.

****

 

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Hermione les había contado lo que sentía y no habían descubierto nada. Al menos, no de manera específica. Y eso comenzaba a desesperarlos un poco porque con el brazalete de Draco habían confirmado que se trataba de un enemigo real. A diario vibraba constantemente a ciertas horas del día, que hacía que Draco casi se volviera loco de impotencia por no lograr descubrir quien acechaba a Hermione.

Y seguía un patrón. El aviso iniciaba puntualmente antes del mediodía y terminaba a las tres de la tarde. Luego recibía un nuevo aviso, cerca de las cinco que terminaba cuando Hermione hacía su entrada en el apartamento todas las tardes.

Draco decidió compartir su descubrimiento solo con Harry. Juntos establecieron el horario y al hacerlo, entró en acción el auror que había en el Gryffindor. Sabían de manera general las cosas que Hermione hacía, pero ninguno de los dos eran muy controladores, así que al querer determinar los lugares por donde ella se movía a esas horas, se encontraron con ciertos vacíos.

Harry fue el encargado de sonsacarle su rutina, so pretexto de estar pendiente de ella por cualquier emergencia, a lo que Hermione accedió sin demasiadas objeciones. Y con esa información intentó seguirla durante un par de días, usando su capa de invisibilidad, pero fue en vano. Siempre se armaba un pequeño revuelo de personas alrededor de la chica cuando estaba en público, dificultando que pudiera identificar quién era la amenaza.

Cuando Draco entró en el apartamento esa noche, procedente del laboratorio donde estudiaba para su maestría, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse a Harry allí. Era por completo inusual, puesto que su novio era el último en llegar todas las noches. La gravedad en su rostro era evidente.

—Hola, ¿te sucede algo?

—Tienes que ver esto.

Harry sacó un sobre de su túnica y extendió un pliego de fotos sobre la mesa. Draco se acercó con prisas a ver, todas eran de Hermione y de los lugares a los que había ido esa semana durante las horas en que sentía la vibración. Estaban ordenadas por fechas.

—¿Dónde las conseguiste?

—Ernie McMillian está como fotógrafo principiante en Corazón de Bruja y está asignado a Hermione. En cuanto lo supe, utilicé mis métodos de persuasión y como me las debía desde que los atacó en Hogsmeade, no le quedó más remedio que acceder a hacerme una copia de todas las fotos de esta semana.

—¿Chantajeando gente, Potter? —preguntó Draco, con ironía. Harry le respondió dándole una nalgada—. ¡Oye! Es que me sorprende gratamente comprobar que eres al estilo Maquiavelo, que el fin justifica los medios.

—Enfócate en lo importante, Malfoy. Observa acá y acá… y acá —pidió Harry señalando algo en las fotos y luego viendo como Draco palidecía.

—Grandísima mierda —exclamó al comprobar su peor temor, dejándose caer casi desfallecido en una de las sillas del comedor.

En todas esas fotos, semiescondido detrás de la multitud, aparecía Severus Snape.

—No permitiremos que la toque de nuevo, pero debemos pensar muy bien lo que vamos a hacer —afirmó Harry, colocándose detrás de Draco, sus manos sobre los hombros del otro en un gesto protector.

—No podemos denunciarlo, ¿cuál sería el delito? ¿Salir a la calle al mismo tiempo que ella? En el Ministerio nos mandarán a la mierda si llegamos con algo insustancial…

—Muy probablemente, pero recuerda que el Jefe de Aurores tiene conocimiento de lo que les hizo en el colegio.

—Pero pedir protección para ella es poner a Snape sobre aviso. No en vano fue doble espía durante tanto tiempo.

Las fotos seguían regadas sobre la mesa y entonces Draco se dio cuenta que en una de ellas se miraba claramente que Snape hacía un movimiento de varita. La floritura era complicada y definitivamente era un hechizo que no conocía.

—Observa esto —le mostró a su compañero, delineando el movimiento con su dedo—. Por Merlín, Harry, le está lanzando un hechizo… ¿cómo es posible sin que caiga fulminado por la Inquebrantable?

—No lo sé. El hijo de puta debe haber encontrado alguna manera de burlar el juramento. Y yo que pensé que había cubierto todas las posibles maneras de venganza —gruñó Harry con frustración.

La Red Flu se activó y con un presto movimiento de su varita, las fotos volaron con rapidez dentro del sobre y desaparecieron de la mesa. Hermione entró en el apartamento. Iba contenta y no se miraba estresada. Y se puso más feliz de ver que Harry había llegado temprano esa noche, por lo que les propuso salir a cenar a un restaurante muggle. Draco y Harry decidieron que era justo tomarse un momento de paz y tranquilidad.

Pero no olvidaron el descubrimiento que habían hecho.

Harry reforzó una protección en Hermione, era una variación del _protego_ que formaba un escudo sobre la persona evitando que algún hechizo o maldición la alcanzara. Solo de esa manera se quedó tranquilo al saber que por más que Snape lo intentara, el hechizo o maldición que estaba empleando jamás tocaría de nuevo a la chica. Requería de un esfuerzo mágico muy poderoso que lo agotaba, por lo que Draco comenzó a suministrarle pociones para fortalecerlo.

Y ambos investigaron el movimiento de varita de Snape, pero después de unos días sin encontrar una respuesta, Harry no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a la misma Hermione. Llegó de la Academia diciéndole que el instructor les había dejado de tarea investigar la floritura y descubrir a qué hechizo o maldición pertenecía.

De tanto observar la fotografía, Harry se había aprendido a la perfección cómo mover su varita y así lo hizo frente a Hermione. La chica frunció el ceño en un gesto de pura concentración.

—Definitivamente no lo conozco —afirmó—. Pero si me das dos minutos, podemos buscarlo en mi Enciclopedia Completa de Hechizos. Si de verdad existe, debe estar allí.

Y se marchó con paso decidido a la biblioteca.

—¿Enciclopedia Completa de Hechizos? Circe bendita, esta mujer no deja de sorprenderme —exclamó Draco.

—Cierra la bocota, si te escucha ya no nos ayudará —le susurró Harry en respuesta.

La chica salió levitando dos grandes tomos. Los hechizos estaban clasificados de varias formas y en el índice también podían ser buscados según su floritura. En cuestión de media hora, había logrado ubicar el movimiento dentro de las maldiciones de tipo mental.

—Por todos los dioses… —murmuró el aspirante a auror—. Eres un genio.

—En serio, Harry, ¿nunca lees?

—Para eso te tengo a ti, cariño.

—Se te agradece, holgazán —dijo haciéndose la ofendida—. Alguna vez te dejaré solo, para que aprendas a investigar por tu cuenta.

Pero Draco y Harry estaban seguros de que eso jamás sucedería. Iba en contra de la misma naturaleza de Hermione. Ya avanzada la noche, a punto de darse por vencidos y dejar la búsqueda para el día siguiente, ella dio un suspiro satisfecho.

—Aquí está mi elusivo amigo: _Ductum Amentia Consequor_ —aseguró y miró satisfecha a los chicos, quienes a su vez la vieron un gran signo de interrogación pintado en sus rostros. Ella meneó la cabeza con resignación y respiró profundamente como llenándose de paciencia—. Es un hechizo antiguo, clasificado dentro de las maldiciones que causan dolencias mentales porque lo que induce es paranoia o delirio de persecución. No entiendo por qué te pidieron estudiar este hechizo, Harry. ¿Qué no estás aprendiendo sobre maldiciones corpóreas?

—Sí, pero ¿el hecho de atacar el cerebro no lo hace en cierto modo corpóreo? ¿Acaso no lo estoy dañando?

—No porque lo corpóreo es meramente físico. Esto provoca una reacción en tu conducta, no te cercena ninguna parte del cerebro ni nada de ese estilo —respondió Draco—. Si yo lo uso con otra persona, ¿puede ser considerado como una agresión?

—Interesante planteamiento, Draco —afirmó Hermione—. Porque según este libro, técnicamente no es una agresión porque no provoca ninguna lesión física. Incluso, no creo que proceda una acusación en el Wizengamot por el uso de este hechizo. ¡Hombres míos! Acaban de darme el tema de mi ensayo final de este semestre, porque aquí hay un claro vacío legal…

Y mientras Hermione charlaba alegre, Draco y Harry estaban tratando de mantener la compostura frente a ella. Snape los tenía cogidos por los huevos. A los dos. El exprofesor había realizado muy bien su investigación, logrando la posibilidad de atacarlos y sobrevivir al Juramento Inquebrantable hecho a Harry.

En cuanto ella se marchó a sus clases el día siguiente, Draco y Harry decidieron que no debían arriesgarse y dejar pasar más tiempo con esa amenaza latente. Haciendo uso del factor sorpresa, planearon todo para esa misma mañana.

Cuando cerca de las once de la mañana y siguiendo su rutina diaria, Hermione salió de las instalaciones de la Escuela de Derecho para irse a realizar unas prácticas en Gringotts, iba bajo la atenta mirada de Harry quien la custodiaba con la ayuda de su capa de invisibilidad.

Según las fotos, Snape le salía al encuentro de un callejón cercano y se quedaba allí esperando a que ella caminara cerca para intentar lanzar la maldición. Según lo que habían investigado, su uso frecuente podía causar locura irreversible.

Justo en ese lugar se apostó Harry a esperar que el hombre llegara. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Sintió el “plop” amortiguado de alguien acostumbrado a aparecerse tratando de no llamar la atención y observó cómo el hombre se ubicaba para acechar a su novia. Iba cubierto todo de negro, cuidando muy bien no ser reconocido con facilidad.

Harry sabía que no debía esperar mucho tiempo, así que haciendo gala de su impulsividad le lanzó un _petrificus totalus_ , puso sobre ambos la capa de invisibilidad y se desapareció. Aunque iba inmovilizado, la expresión de sus ojos negros revelaba que lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarse con él en ese callejón.

Draco les estaba esperando en los calabozos de Malfoy Manor.

Era un sitio de la mansión que siempre había evitado y después de la guerra lo hacía todavía más. Pero a su vez sabía que dentro de la ancestral propiedad estarían protegidos de cualquier cosa que decidieran hacer. Lo habían discutido hasta bien entrada la noche y todavía se debatían en qué era lo más indicado hacer, si matarlo de una buena vez, entregarlo a las autoridades con todas las pruebas acumuladas, enloquecerlo y encerrarlo en San Mungo de por vida o solo hacerle un _obliviate,_ abandonarlo en el mundo muggle y olvidarse de que seguía existiendo.

Pero de algo sí estaba seguro: si Harry llegaba con el exprofesor entonces no habría marcha atrás. Tendrían que tomar una decisión. Por lo pronto, había abierto las protecciones de Malfoy Manor para que pudiera entrar sin ninguna dificultad.

El sonido del aparecimiento de su novio sonó con fuerza en los calabozos. Harry salió de debajo de la capa y dejó caer al petrificado Snape al suelo sin ningún tipo de contemplación. Levantó la vista, buscando a Draco y en cuanto le vio, descubrió unos ojos grises que le miraban angustiados. Se acercó a él y lo besó con suavidad.

—Tranquilízate. Esto es por nosotros y por Hermione. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas? —Harry estaba seguro de que Draco era leal al vínculo que habían formado, pero también sabía que a veces la presión podía sobrepasarlo.

 

—Por supuesto —afirmó Draco, tratando de sonar seguro pero no fue muy convincente porque justo después respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse.

Levitaron al exprofesor hasta una de las celdas más profundas y le encadenaron a los grilletes que estaban allí. De inmediato, Draco colocó de nuevo las protecciones y reforzó la anti aparición. No debían dejarlo escapar, así se les fuera la vida en ello. Harry hizo un _Accio_ a la varita del hombre y solo cuando la tuvo en su mano, quitó el hechizo paralizante.

—Que maravilloso reencuentro —comenzó a hablar Snape con mordacidad. Pero el puño de Harry se estrelló contra su rostro.

—No te he permitido hablar, grandísimo cabrón.

—Tú a mí no me prohíbes nada —replicó pero en respuesta solo recibió un nuevo golpe.

Draco se acercó a Harry por la espalda. Puso su mano en su hombro intentando que se controlara. Y entonces descubrieron que el Juramento Inquebrantable se activaba conforme Draco se acercaba a Snape, cortándole la respiración.

—Qué interesante —dijo Draco, poniendo su rostro frente al profesor y lo acercó lo más que pudo sin tocarlo. Poco a poco, el hombre se puso morado a causa de la falta de aire—. Puedo matarte sin ponerte un dedo encima y sin que salga ninguna maldición de nuestras varitas.

El rubio dio varios pasos hacia atrás y Snape comenzó a respirar con dificultad, boqueaba tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire. Había caído al piso, sus brazos colgando pesadamente de los grilletes. Pero lo hacía de una manera demasiado teatral, tratando de hacerlo más angustiante para ellos. Pero Harry y Draco habían vivido suficientes horrores durante la guerra como para que este espectáculo los afectara y les hiciera sentir lástima.

 

—Tendrás que hacerlo mejor —le dijo Harry, con expresión endurecida.

—¿Seguimos jugando? —preguntó Draco dando dos pasos al frente. Snape le vio con un poco de aprehensión, pero en su semblante no había ningún rastro de temor.

—Mejor no perdamos tiempo y le lanzamos el Avada.

—¿Tan pronto? Mejor practicamos con él la maldición que ha estado usando en Hermione o le lanzamos el _obliviate_ —preguntó Draco. Estaba asustado sí, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de “jugar” un poco con Snape para desquitarse de todo lo que les había hecho.

—El Señor Salvador del Mundo Mágico ensuciándose las manos, ¿qué dirán sus fans cuando sepan que no es más que un asesino? —se atrevió a preguntar Snape de forma desafiante.

—Nadie dirá nada —aseguró una voz fría pero decidida a espaldas de Harry y Draco, quienes se volvieron y vieron entrar a Lucius Malfoy a la celda—. Porque no será él quien tenga el gusto de ponerte las manos encima.

Los dos jóvenes estaban sorprendidos porque no lo habían escuchado llegar. Lucius era un hombre de caminar recio y siempre usaba el bastón. O había usado magia para amortiguar sus pasos o realmente ellos estaban tan concentrados en el exprofesor que no habían notado nada.

Por su parte, Snape hizo una mueca contrariada, pero en el fondo de sus ojos negros apareció un destello de temor. Si alguna vez le había temido a alguien, era a Lucius Malfoy. Con su caída en desgracia con el Señor Tenebroso le había perdido el respeto, pero algo era cierto: el hombre cuidaba celosamente de su familia y él había osado abusar de su hijo. Había una gran deuda pendiente de por medio y el patriarca de los Malfoy no se quedaría sin cobrársela.

—Hola, padre —lo saludó con tono afable aunque su expresión seguía siendo grave.

—Draco, Harry —dijo Lucius, con pequeñas inclinaciones de cabeza a modo de saludo—. Déjenme decirles que me siento muy complacido del paso que han dado juntos, pero terriblemente desilusionado de que me hayan dejado fuera de la diversión.

—Lo decidimos ayer —confesó Harry. Lucius sacó su varita y la movió hacia Snape.

—No es conveniente que nos escuche. Como tampoco es conveniente que ustedes sigan aquí.

—Padre, no es necesario que te involucres. Si esto se descubre puede afectarte demasiado —dijo Draco preocupado.

—De alguna u otra manera siempre me habría involucrado. Ya sabes que como patriarca percibo absolutamente todo lo relacionado con las protecciones de la casa —replicó Lucius—. Y creo que ustedes pueden salir más perjudicados. Un lío entre dos mortífagos puede ser explicado más fácilmente que el problema que ustedes se tienen con él. Además, hijo, este bastardo se atrevió a tocarte y eso no lo pienso dejar pasar.

—Lucius, ¿está seguro que quiere hacerse cargo de la situación? —preguntó Harry.

—Ciento por ciento seguro, Harry. A partir de hoy ya no tendrán que preocuparse por este hombre.

—Nosotros podemos ayudar…

—No, Harry. Sé que lo haces por la necesidad de proteger a tu familia pero comprende que si algo me falla, los primeros en ser sometidos a una investigación serán ustedes. Claro que el segundo de la lista soy yo, pero creo que puedo manejar mejor a las autoridades.

—Eso no lo dudo —afirmó el Gryffindor muy serio.

—¡Harry! —se sorprendió Draco por la honestidad de su compañero, pero Lucius solo les dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Al César lo que es del César, Draco. Tu padre ha burlado a los aurores y al Ministerio en múltiples ocasiones sin que se le altere el pulso. Eso no puedo negarlo —explicó y los dos Malfoy comprendieron que no lo decía por ofender al mayor de ellos.

Al final Lucius logró su objetivo y les convenció de irse de Malfoy Manor, dejando a Snape “bajo su responsabilidad”. Harry salió de la celda sin siquiera dedicarle una última mirada y Draco simplemente no lo pudo evitar y se acercó una vez más para dejarlo sin respiración.

—Espero que disfrutes tu visita a Malfoy Manor —le dijo a modo de despedida—. Padre es un excelente anfitrión.

Harry lo estaba esperando afuera de la celda y aunque frente a Snape Draco había tratado de mantener con una actitud relajada, en el fondo estaba tenso como la cuerda de un violín. Y su novio lo sabía.

En cuanto llegó junto a él, se abrazaron con fuerza. Harry apretó a Draco contra su pecho en un gesto protector y amoroso, y el rubio hundió su rostro en su cuello, aspirando ese olor varonil que amaba. Si antes había puesto en duda los sentimientos de Harry hacia él, ahora ya no tenía nada que temer. Enfrentar juntos este problema le había enseñado que podían confiar uno en el otro y que la prioridad, la de ambos en igual medida, era la familia que habían formado junto a Hermione.

—Te amo —susurró Harry en su oído. No era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero sí era la primera vez que Draco se lo creía completamente.

Se separó un poco, lo suficiente como para subir sus manos y acunar con ellas el rostro de Harry. Le vio intensamente y luego se acercó para besarlo con suavidad.

—Yo también te amo —respondió—. Vámonos a casa —le pidió y Harry los apareció a ambos en el apartamento.

Al llegar, Draco se quedó en el sofá mientras Harry les servía a ambos un generoso vaso de whiskey de fuego, para que sus niveles de adrenalina se estabilizaran y volvieran a la normalidad. Trataban de mantener la compostura, pero era evidente que ambos estaban lidiando con sus propios demonios. Draco parecía una estatua de marfil, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Harry.

—Aún no lo sé.

Harry se acercó con los dos vasos, se sentó junto a él y le dio uno de los vasos. Chocó el suyo contra el de Draco, haciendo un brindis. Al fin eran libres. Estaban seguros de que Lucius mataría a Severus Snape. ¿Suponía eso un gran cargo de conciencia para ellos? Draco se recostó sobre el hombro de Harry y respiró profundamente.

—Brindo porque al fin nos hemos librado de ese bastardo —afirmó Harry y se bebió su whiskey de un solo trago.

—¿No te afecta?

—Un poco, eso no te lo voy a negar pero, ¿debo sufrir por un hijo de puta que no solo me agrió la infancia, sino que jodió y quiere seguir jodiendo a mi familia? No se merece ningún remordimiento de parte nuestra.

—¿No eres un Gryffindor con todo su intachable sentido del honor?

—Soy primordialmente valiente pero no soy imbécil, Draco. Severus Snape no iba a descansar hasta arruinarnos la vida. Está mejor muerto.

—Quizás todavía no esté muerto.

—Pero lo estará en un futuro cercano. Y eso me tranquiliza muchísimo —dijo Harry. Draco se dio cuenta de que su compañero hablaba muy en serio. Solo entonces se tomó su whiskey, sintiendo como el líquido caliente bajaba por su garganta y quemaba su estómago—. ¿Te imaginas en unos años, ya completamente establecidos, probablemente con hijos y pensando si ese imbécil puede hacer algo en contra nuestra? Es mejor de esta forma.

—¿Quieres hijos, Potter? —preguntó Draco cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Nunca has pensado en eso?

—Hermione nos matará si la embarazamos antes de que termine su carrera…

—Te matará a ti. Tú eres quien le elabora la poción anticonceptiva —enfatizó Harry con mordacidad. Draco suspiró teatralmente exasperado por la interrupción.

—Pero te confieso que sí, he pensado en un heredero.

—Claro, me olvidaba que la familia Malfoy debe ser perpetuada y requiere de un heredero —Harry lo dijo con cierto retintín burlón. En respuesta, Draco le hundió el codo en las costillas, haciéndolo estallar en risas ahogadas.

—No solo los Malfoy. Eres el último de los Potter, creo que tu familia también requiere de un heredero —Draco habló con seriedad, pero Harry ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Espero que no olvides que solo disponemos de un útero y dudo que Hermione acepte ser una segunda Molly Weasley.

Entonces sí que Draco compartió sus risas.

 

****

 

Durante los días siguientes, ambos jóvenes revisaron constantemente el periódico en busca de algún indicio sobre lo sucedido a Snape. Pero no supieron nada hasta dos semanas después.

Esa mañana, Hermione se levantó más temprano que de costumbre porque tenía que irse rápido a sus clases. Tanto Draco como Harry sabían lo insoportable que se ponía a veces con las cosas de sus estudios, así que no la importunaron y le cedieron el baño para que fuera la primera en asearse.

Salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry a medio vestir y a Draco en la ducha. Llegó a la cocina, puso pan en la tostadora y encendió la cafetera. Entonces, escuchó el picoteo de la lechuza que le llevaba _El Profeta_ todas las mañanas. A pesar de todas las cosas que el periódico había publicado y seguía publicando sobre ellos, ella pensaba que debían estar informados de todo lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico.

Lo abrió distraídamente y vio la noticia en la segunda página.

—¡Harry! ¡Draco!

El alarido alarmado sonó por todo el loft, haciendo que los jóvenes salieran apresurados de la habitación. Harry todavía sin camisa y solo con el pantalón puesto. Draco con la toalla enrollada en la cintura y escurriendo agua. Se la encontraron sentada en el pequeño comedor que había en la cocina, con la mirada fija en el periódico. Los dos se pusieron a su espalda para comenzar a leer con avidez.

Allí estaba lo que habían esperado todos esos días.

Severus Snape estaba muerto.

Lo habían encontrado el día anterior en medio de un bosque cercano a Hogsmeade y lo único que los aurores habían podido confirmar es que la muerte no había sido por ninguna causa mágica. Estaba en avanzado estado de descomposición y como tenía partes de su cuerpo desgarrado por animales, el Ministerio determinó que había sido atacado por algún animal salvaje y les había servido de alimento.

—Al fin estamos completamente a salvo —aseguró ella con voz suave y agradecida.

Harry la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en la sien izquierda y Draco solo le acarició suavemente su cabello. A esta hora del día sus hermosos colochos no solían estar muy alborotados. Hermione se puso de pie y los abrazó a los dos emocionada, derramando un par de lágrimas de puro alivio.

Así se quedaron un buen rato, solo abrazados sintiendo esa tranquilidad recorrerles todo el cuerpo. A Hermione ya no le importó llegar tarde a sus clases, ni mojarse la ropa con la humedad del cuerpo de Draco, quien había hecho un pequeño charco en el piso de la cocina. Quizás fue eso lo que encendió la mecha o quizás fue que Harry también estaba a medio vestir pero pronto el abrazo se convirtió en algo más ardiente y demandante, las manos y sus bocas se movían en desorden por sus cuerpos.

Hicieron el amor allí sobre la mesa de la cocina. Pero era más que una alocada follada. Era un intercambio de cuerpos y una celebración de que por fin, no tenían ninguna sombra encima que les amenazara su felicidad.

Esa noche Harry salió de la Red Flu y entró en el apartamento. Todo estaba en relativo silencio. Asomó la cabeza en el estudio. Vio a Hermione escribiendo frenéticamente sobre un pergamino.

—Hola, Harry —le saludó sin levantar su cabeza.

Él se acercó y depositó un pequeño beso en su coronilla.

—¿Atareada?

—Bastante. Tengo que entregar este ensayo mañana temprano.

Harry le masajeó con suavidad sus tensos hombros y luego salió para ir a cambiarse. Iba camino de su habitación cuando sintió los pasos en el piso de arriba. Draco estaba trabajando en su laboratorio. Subió los escalones y tocó con suavidad.

—¿Se puede?

—Sí. Solo no toques nada —pidió con un poco de brusquedad, mientras cortaba finamente unas raíces de mandrágora.

—Hoy tenemos la lengua un poco afilada, ¿eh? —dijo divertido. A pesar de la advertencia, se acercó a ver por encima la poción que Draco tenía en el fuego.

Draco suspiró entre cansado y exasperado. Tenía el rubio flequillo pegado a la frente a causa del calor que emanaba del caldero. Harry caminó hacia él. Sabía que cuando Draco estaba preparando sus pociones, podía caerse el mundo a su alrededor y él no detendría el procedimiento. Con gesto suave retiró el cabello húmedo de sudor y limpió su frente. Le dio un beso suave en los labios a modo de saludo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, pero tienes que admitir que tu especialidad es echarme a perder las pociones.

—Eso es algo que no puedo negar, ¿tardarás mucho? 

Draco consultó el reloj de pared que tenía enfrente.

—Creo que para la hora de cena ya habré terminado.

—Perfecto. Hoy comerás a lo Potter porque Hermione está terminando...

—...el ensayo de mañana —completó Draco. Harry asintió—. Y, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

— Aceptable —respondió Harry mientras salía de la habitación—. Hoy fue un día de más teoría que prácticas en la Academia, con las tonterías usuales de los compañeros, los fans de siempre y los... —se quedó pensativo—. Iba a decir que los detractores de siempre, pero hoy fue un día tranquilo en ese sentido. Quizás los que nos condenan ya no son muchos o por lo menos ya se están acostumbrando.

—Me alegro.

Después de cenar, Hermione se quedó trabajando en el comedor, así podía al menos escuchar la conversación de sus novios, quienes terminaban de guardar los platos y asear la cocina. Sin embargo, el ensayo la tenía bastante abstraída. Cuando le puso el punto final, levantó la vista para observar a Harry y a Draco riéndose, seguramente de algo mordaz que Draco había comentado porque Harry se encogía de hombros con expresión entre divertida e incómoda. De pronto se acercó y besó a su rubio novio para acallar su risa burlona.

Hermione suspiró profundamente, la escena le llegaba al alma y simplemente no podía comprender cómo había gente incapaz de aceptar que tres personas pudieran amarse y establecer una relación permanente. Ambos se voltearon a verla.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí, es solo que...

Sus dos hombres dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron viéndola fijamente a la espera de sus palabras.

—...me he dado cuenta que en este momento, mi vida es perfecta.

 

 **Fin**

  
 

 


End file.
